


От судьбы не уйти, или Ночь на долгую память

by Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Mention of pregnancy in epilogue, No age gap, POV Rey (Star Wars), Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: Рей пришла устраиваться на работу, и ее новым работодателем оказался никто иной, как повзрослевший парень, с которым она провела ночь на спор в старшей школе. Только вот нескладный мальчишка за пятнадцать прошедших лет совсем изменился, превратившись в мужественного и самоуверенного бизнесмена, главу "Первого Ордена" - грозу всех пиар-агентств в штате...Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8248257Translation:A Night To RememberbyJadedWarrior
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Night To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347265) by [JadedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior/pseuds/JadedWarrior)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гамма: [Коварная Белочка](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel)

Рей запомнила Бена по ряду причин. Во-первых, в её жизни было не так много мужчин, чтобы кого-нибудь забыть. Во-вторых, в тот день она единственный раз участвовала в подобном диком споре и поклялась никогда не делать этого больше. В-третьих… время, проведённое в постели с этим парнем, оказалось слишком неповторимым. Три оргазма за пару часов! Никогда и ни с кем после Рей и близко не испытывала ничего подобного.

И, наконец, в-четвёртых… Было ещё кое-что… _самое главное._ То, из-за чего Рей так и не смогла его забыть, как бы ни пыталась.

Тот день навечно отпечатался в жизни горько-сладкой печатью. И пусть прошло пятнадцать лет, она все еще, до мельчайших подробностей помнила каждую секунду, точно это случилось вчера.

Бен подарил ей лучшую _ночь на долгую память…_

***

**Сейчас**

— Здравствуйте, могу я поговорить с мисс Джонсон? — на том конце трубки раздался приятный мужской голос.

— Да, здравствуйте, это я. — Рей замерла в ожидании, подсознательно догадываясь откуда звонок. Она ждала его целую неделю.

_Бог ты мой, не может быть!_

— Мисс Джонсон, меня зовут Дофельд Митака, компания «Первый Орден». Поздравляю, ваше резюме было отобрано в финальную тройку претендентов на должность ведущего пиар-менеджера нашей организации. Вам необходимо пройти личное собеседование с генеральным директором, после чего будет принято окончательное решение.

Сердце Рей пропустило удар. «Первый Орден» — лидер на рынке пиар-агентств. Впрочем, хоть она и имела в арсенале прекрасное образование и настоящий опыт, о карьере здесь приходилось только мечтать. И вот, наконец-то, у неё появился шанс стать частью этой огромной корпорации. Немыслимо! Крышесносно!

— О… да, конечно. — Рей с трудом подавила дрожь в голосе. — Когда мне нужно прийти?

— Завтра в 12:00, вам будет удобно?

— Да-да, прекрасно! Мне очень удобно.

— Отлично, ждём вас. Всего доброго, хорошего дня!

— И вам.

Рей нажала отбой и посмотрела на экран телефона, ещё не веря в только что случившееся. Странно, но отчего-то всю последнюю неделю самооценка обитала на отметке ниже нуля, колеблясь где-то между «отвратно низкая» и просто «низкая».

Пока она кликала мышкой на сайте, чтобы отправить резюме, ей казалось, анкету и смотреть не станут. Но всё вышло намного лучше, чем Рей предполагала!

_Боже-боже-боже!_

«Должность: ведущий пиар-менеджер. Стаж работы: от трёх лет на аналогичной должности. Полный социальный пакет, график не нормирован, зарплата по итогам собеседования».

Когда Рей прочитала о вакансии, она глазам своим не поверила — из этой компании мало кто уходил по собственному желанию. Фирма процветала, платили достойно, а конкурсы и отбор всегда проводились крайне тщательно. Так что ленивых и бесполезных людей там попросту не было — все крепко держались за свои места руками, ногами, а кто-то и зубами.

Но затем…

Такой шанс выпадал один на миллион, и грех им не воспользоваться. А потому Рей решила поиграть с собственной удачей, хотя прекрасно понимала какие бесчисленные полчища ринутся перегрызать друг другу глотки в погоне за желаемым. Ну что ж, она тоже готова поучаствовать в схватке за столь лакомое местечко. Ей не впервой пробивать себе дорогу к цели, при необходимости шагая по головам.

О Кайло Рене, генеральном директоре и учредителе «Первого Ордена», ходила весьма скандальная и, можно сказать, дурная слава. О нём говорили как о человеке беспринципном, опасном и даже жестоком. На пути к лидерству он разорил не одно пиар-агентство, без особого труда переманив от конкурентов их заказчиков. И поэтому все остальные — кто еще хоть как-то оставался на плаву — ненавидели его, презирали и боялись.

Да, что греха таить. Ещё на прошлой неделе Рей работала в одной из таких перспективных фирм с гордым названием «Сопротивление». И дела шли прекрасно. На первый взгляд. Но в один момент всё неожиданно рухнуло. Уже почти подписанный контракт, на который делались большие ставки, ко всеобщему потрясению, точно пиратский корабль, нагло уплыл в «Первый Орден». Не прошло и месяца, как «Сопротивление» объявило себя банкротом: оставшиеся мелкие контракты их не спасли.

Так что Кайло Рен пробуждал страх и у нее, оставаясь фигурой до сих пор ни разу не виденной. Имея репутацию глубоко загадочного типа, Рен не появлялся на светских раутах, не фотографировался и всегда находился в полутени. Тем не менее, кроме необъяснимой нервозности и ненависти, он вызывал скрытое восхищение, толику уважения и интерес. Только по-настоящему умный, усердный, хитрый и уникальный человек с прекрасной интуицией сумел бы добиться таких успехов практически с нуля.

«Первый Орден» начал свою деятельность десять лет назад с маленького съёмного офиса на краю города, и за последнее десятилетие вырос в десятки раз. И всё благодаря одному-единственному человеку. Кайло Рен, несмотря на всю загадочность, оставался гением. Акулой бизнеса. Блестящим профессионалом.

А ещё ходили слухи, что он был потрясающе красивым мужчиной. Только вот мало кто мог похвастаться, что вообще имел удовольствие видеть его лично. По крайней мере, среди знакомых Рей таких не было.

Так что все логические дорожки сводились к одному: она должна, нет, просто обязана произвести лучшее впечатление! Второго такого шанса не будет.

***

**Тогда**

Рей никогда не чувствовала себя настолько глупо, как в тот момент. Как она на такое согласилась? Повлияло ли на это пара бокалов пунша, которые она выпила сегодня на вечеринке? Или та травка, которую ей дал покурить Финн, всё же была не такая как раньше, а с подвохом?

Что гадать, дело сделано. Рей проиграла дурацкий спор и теперь должна была переспать с ботаником с филологического — Беном Соло. Он хороший, добрый, весьма милый парень, но угловатый, необщительный, и даже, можно сказать, забитый. Рей не испытывала к нему ни отвращения, ни симпатии — ровным счётом ничего. Разве что уважение к блистательному уму.

Идеальный вариант для конченой фантазии её друзей, которые придумали это чёртово желание.

_Финн и По, горите в аду!_

Рей нашла взглядом Бена: вечеринка в разгаре, а Соло стоял отдельно ото всех, как всегда одинокий, грустный и нахмурившийся; он напряженно пялился куда-то в пустоту, что, в общем-то, не вызывало удивления у тех, кто его знал — это было его обычное состояние. Он ходил на все школьные тусовки, но ни с кем никогда не общался и не развлекался, а просто стоял у окна со стаканчиком пунша и задумчиво рассматривал происходящее во дворе. А в конце вечера незаметно исчезал. Донельзя странный парень.

Иногда, на вечеринках Рей ловила на себе его задумчивый взгляд, но когда парень понимал, что его заметили, тут же резко отворачивался. Рей с ним особо и не общалась, только по учёбе они перекидывались несколькими фразами; пару раз Рей просила его совета по предмету, ну на этом и всё. Мягко говоря — Бен не слишком социален, но с ней был всегда добр.

_Седьмое пекло, что меня ждёт?_

Рей не шлюха, у неё было-то всего двое парней. И то, с первым секс случился всего один раз, в тесной тачке. Она была влюблённой шестнадцатилетней идиоткой, готовой сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы предмет воздыханий остался с ней, поэтому и согласилась тогда отдаться. После, запал парнишки утих, он стал появляться реже, а потом вообще пропал. Рей тогда долго страдала по мудаку, но, со временем, пережила и это.

А сейчас, пару лет спустя, Рей вполне могла позволить себе такой необычный опыт: ей восемнадцать, она молода, безбашена и совершенно свободна.

Вообще, изначально, она была уверена, что когда Соло узнает о споре, то пошлёт всех к чертям собачьим и откажется.

Но всё пошло не так…

Рей наблюдала за тем, как Финн и По подошли к Бену и рассказали о своих планах на него. Соло выслушал, равнодушно дёрнул плечами, как будто не сообщили ничего необычного и что-то односложно ответил — Рей не расслышала за музыкой. Единственное, что выдало эмоции Бена — быстрый затравленный взгляд, который он бросил на неё через весь танцпол, а потом развернулся и куда-то свалил. Финн и По вернулись, и, не прекращая ржать, сообщили ей, что Бен согласился.

_Бен Соло, мать твою!_

Видимо ботанику, помешанному на учёбе, тоже захотелось переспать с кем-то, помимо учебников. Гормоны никто не отменял. Надо было признать, Рей каким-то образом привлекало это странное приключение. В любом случае, она ничего не теряла.

_Так, где он?!_

Рей прошлась взглядом по залу, но не обнаружила объекта своего поиска. Недовольно фыркнув, она поспешила мимо танцующих старшеклассников, пробираясь ближе к выходу, глазами пытаясь найти своего будущего любовника.

_Соло, тебя ещё искать что ли надо, чтобы трахнуть?_

***

**Сейчас**

Рей уже битый час перебирала гардероб, в поисках чего-то достойного для собеседования.

Брючный серый костюм? Нет, слишком чопорно. Синяя двойка? Откровенно и вызывающе. Белый сарафан? Легкомысленно.

Взгляд девушки упал на платье с самого дна ящика, до которого она добралась, вытряхнув уже почти всё содержимое.

_Хм, а ведь неплохая идея!_

Чёрное элегантное платье, идеально облегающее фигуру, длиной чуть выше колен, с глухим воротом, но открытыми по плечи рукавами. Маленькое чёрное платье — стиль Коко Шанель на все времена — беспроигрышная идея!

Рей надела его, и ещё около получаса провела у зеркала, рассматривая себя во всевозможных ракурсах, то поднимая волосы наверх, то опуская вниз, раздумывая о том, что сделать с причёской. В итоге, когда до собеседования оставался час, из которых сорок минут — только дорога, ей пришлось срочно начать собираться, дабы не опоздать. Платье, туфли-лодочки в тон, лёгкий макияж и строгий пучок — всё-таки не на свидание собралась, а на деловую встречу, где оценивали в первую очередь профессионализм кандидатов. Но, надо признать, внешний вид для пиар-агента являлся визитной карточкой.

В последний момент Рей передумала и подкрасила-таки губы тёмно-красной матовой помадой. Так серьёзней и эффектней. Она чувствовала себя так не намного, но уверенней.

Рей бросила напоследок ещё один взгляд в зеркало. Чем ближе собеседование, тем сильнее накатывала паника. Какой он, этот Кайло Рен? Какие вопросы будет задавать? Как себя вести? Она не должна выглядеть запуганной, ведь претендовала на амбициозную должность, и обязана оставаться уверенной в себе. Только вот уверенности почему-то совсем не было.

Да к чёрту всё! Почему ей просто не отпустить это? Не получит должность и не получит — мир-то не развалится. Её с руками и ногами оторвут в других фирмах!

— Би-би, пожелай мне удачи! — Рей улыбнулась милому щеночку лабрадора, которого приобрела два месяца назад.

В её жизни много времени было уделено карьере, она всегда хотела хорошего достойного существования, без нужд и лишений, и за годы упорного труда это вполне успешно удавалось. А вот времени на личную жизнь совершенно не оставалось: она так и не вышла замуж, да и сейчас одинока. Было пару связей, которые быстро закончились. Над отношениями нужно работать, а трудилась Рей только на работе. О каких серьёзных отношениях могла идти речь, если она практически не появлялась дома? Впрочем, Рей из-за этого не страдала — её вполне устраивала жизнь без мужчины.

Щенок радостно вилял хвостом и громко тявкал, с обожанием глядя на хозяйку.

— Спасибо, хороший мальчик, — в ответ рассмеялась Рей. — Надеюсь, вернусь с отличными новостями.

Она схватила клатч, ключи от машины, и наконец-то вышла из дома.

***

**Тогда**

— Бен? — Он стоял на веранде, погруженный в свои мысли, когда Рей наконец-то его нашла. Со спины она не видела выражения его лица, но сгорбленные плечи казались уж слишком сильно напряжены. — Бен, нам нужно _кое-что_ обсудить.

Соло медленно развернулся, заправляя выпавшую прядь и открывая взору большое оттопыренное ухо:

— Мы можем сказать, что переспали, но не делать этого. Всё хорошо. Ты не обязана. Я прикрою в споре.

Рей замерла от неожиданности. Что? На его лбу, точно в бегущей строке, большими буквами мерцала очевидная мысль, что близость с собой он считал чем-то нелепым и унизительным.

— Бен… — она сделала паузу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова: — Спасибо, конечно, ты очень любезен. Но я не считаю то, чем мы собираемся заняться чем-то мерзким и противным. Возможно, ты меня не хочешь?

Взгляд Соло резко впился в её лицо, он судорожно сглотнул:

— Хочу, — почти моментально ответил он. И от его низкого тембра по телу Рей прошла дрожь.

— Ну вот и хорошо. — Рей нервно дёрнула плечом, ощущая нелепость их диалога, и отпила из стаканчика, который держала в руках. Фу, это уже не пунш, а какое-то дешёвое шампанское.

— Я… у меня никогда не было сексуального опыта… Ну, я как бы… девственник, вот, — признался Бен, стыдливо опустив глаза, и покраснел чуть ли не с ног до головы. По крайней мере, выглядывающие из-под волос кончики ушей, были невероятно пунцовыми. Он буравил взглядом носки своих ботинок, неуверенно переминаясь на месте и явно не зная куда деть длинные руки. — Я понятия не имею, что делать… и как.

Рей не смогла удержать рвущийся наружу нервный смешок:

— Догадывалась об этом. Не переживай, я подскажу, что делать. Там… ничего сложного. — Она рассмеялась, силясь разрядить обстановку, но Соло даже не попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Он только кивнул, не поднимая глаз, и обхватил себя руками. Рей поняла, что будет ещё сложнее, чем казалось сначала.

Но пара бокалов пунша всё ещё разбавляли её кровь, делая смелее, и, в отличие от Бена, она чувствовала себя вполне раскрепощенно. 

— Ладно, Бен, давай не будем тянуть. Пошли наверх.

Парень не поднимал головы, но решился осторожно посмотреть на Рей исподлобья, пожёвывая губы:

— Сейчас?

— А когда ты собирался? Через год?

— Нет, но…

— Пошли, там замок на двери. Нам никто не помешает.

Пауза.

— Серьёзно, Бен, идёшь? Не говори, что тебя ещё нужно уговаривать!

Бен оттолкнулся плечом от косяка веранды и сделал пару неуверенных шагов навстречу, косолапя пуще обычного:

— Пошли.

_Боже, какая честь._

***

**Сейчас**

Перед Рей открылись двери лифта, и она попала в просторное светлое помещение. Впереди находился большой ресепшн, над стойкой которого чернела огромная вывеска с витиеватыми, переплетёнными буквами: «ПО» — «Первый Орден».

— Здравствуйте. — Рей подошла к стойке и улыбнулась миловидной белокурой девушке, чей бейджик провозглашал, что его владелица носит имя «Кайдел». — Я записана на собеседование к двенадцати часам.

— Добрый день. — Губы блондинки растянулись в дежурной улыбке. — Как ваша фамилия?

— Джонсон. Рей Джонсон.

Кайдел пробежалась взглядом по списку:

— Да, всё верно. Вам назначено в полдень у мистера Рена. Проходите, прямо и налево. На двери табличка с его фамилией.

Рей пошла в указанном направлении, по пути нервно теребя в руках клатч. Паника только усилилась, когда на горизонте показалась конечная цель — кабинет Кайло Рена. Тёмная, громоздкая дверь выбивалась из всей концепции лёгкого дизайна офиса. Складывалось ощущение, что за ней находился бункер. Или камера пыток.

Рей никогда в жизни не хотелось так сбежать, как сейчас.

_Сбежать! Сбежать! Сбежать!_

Панические мысли пульсировали в мозгу, и Рей тряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Бред какой-то! Она в жизни никогда так не волновалась! Внутри зашевелилось странное и стойкое предчувствие: что-то должно произойти.

Она остановилась за несколько шагов до двери, чтобы перевести дух и вздрогнула от неожиданности всем телом, когда услышала сбоку женский голос:

— Мисс? Вы к мистеру Рену? Вы записаны?

Рей обернулась и увидела миловидную девушку азиатской внешности, сидящую за столом. Ах да, точно, у него же должен быть секретарь. О чём она только думала?!

— Да, я — Рей Джонсон. У меня собеседование.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Роуз, и я помощник мистера Рена. Присядьте, пожалуйста, здесь. Я сейчас сообщу о вас. 

Рей обратила внимание на маленький диванчик напротив. Боже, только бы Рен был занят! Ей нужно хотя бы пару минут, чтобы мысленно собраться!

Роуз нажала кнопку связи с кабинетом руководителя и сообщила, что кандидатка на должность — мисс Джонсон — пришла и ожидает. Последовала довольно продолжительная пауза, из-за чего Рей показалось, что сейчас её просто отправят восвояси. Но спустя несколько мгновений прозвучало короткое:

— Пусть войдёт.

И теперь Рей хотелось даже не сбежать, исчезнуть. Провалиться сквозь пол. Раствориться в воздухе. Из-за накатившего страха на побег просто не осталось сил.

Она резко вскочила, не успев толком присесть, и начала нервно поправлять платье. Роуз улыбнулась кончиками губ, но ничего не сказала, определенно привыкнув наблюдать постоянный нервоз перед этим пугающим кабинетом.

_Эх, была не была!_

Рей выдохнула и сделала несколько шагов вперёд, хватаясь за ручку двери и открывая.

***

**Тогда**

— Бен, раздевайся, не стой столбом. Давай просто сделаем это.

На нём была застегнутая на каждую проклятую пуговичку рубашка светло-голубого цвета. Даже у ворота! И как она его не удушила? Казалось, Бену не хватало воздуха. Он в нерешительности переминался с ноги на ногу, бледнея в полумраке пуще прежнего. Видимо, от испуга.

_Да за какие грехи мне его послало?!_

Всё это выглядело настолько нелепо, что даже слово «абсурд» не передавало всей глупости ситуации. Рей уже подумывала, что зря не согласилась на предложение Соло. Разыграли бы спектакль, и дело с концом.

Но тут Бен наконец-то отмер, поднял руку и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. И будто даже Рей стало легче дышать. Прогресс. Так, через неделю может и рубашку снимет.

— Давай я, — не выдержала она, и сделала пару шагов навстречу, хватаясь за пуговицы, расстёгивая те одну за одной. — Бен, расслабься. И пожалуйста, хоть в чём-то помоги. Я буду направлять, но не смогу всё делать за тебя.

Он неуверенно кивнул и опустил руки, давая возможность выправить рубашку из джинсов и расстегнуть до конца. Как только последняя пуговица покинула свою петличку, Соло стянул дурацкую тряпку и снял, отбрасывая в сторону. Рей окинула его оценивающим взглядом, с удивлением и интересом прикусив нижнюю губу. Бен оказался худощавым, но поджарым, и, самое удивительное, слегка подкачанным. Грудь у него крепкая и широкая, а на торсе, похоже, виднелись парочка кубиков пресса. Рей не была уверена повлиял ли на это недавно выпитый пунш, она даже не успела до конца понять, что с ней происходит, когда почувствовала, как тело отреагировало на Бена. Она действительно слегка возбудилась только от вида этого парня.

Рей невольно издала звук, похожий на присвист:

— Соло, вот это да! Так, ты кроме книжек ещё и качаться успеваешь? — ей определенно нравилось то, что она увидела. За его обычными мешковатыми рубашками, оказывается, скрывалось так много интересного. А ведь он казался ей долговязым, не больше. Что там вообще можно было разглядеть?

Напряжённое лицо парня слегка расслабилось, и на губах появилась лёгкая смущённая полуулыбка; ему явно был приятен комплимент.

— Да, я занимаюсь немного спортом на досуге. Во дворе, на турниках.

Рей улыбнулась, но сейчас разговаривать о турниках совсем не хотелось.

— Садись, — она указала пальцем прямо на кровать, и Бен послушно присел на краешек. Рей чувствовала себя в этот момент не то училкой, не то куртизанкой. Вслед за ним она подошла к кровати и встала между его разведённых колен, ласково поглаживая густые тёмные волосы и иногда зарываясь в них пальцами. А Соло смотрел на неё неотрывно, смешивая в своем взгляде нежность и вожделение.

Рей потянула свою майку наверх и стянула через голову, оставшись в тонком, полупрозрачном лифчике. Бен сглотнул и неуверенно положил руки ей на талию, впиваясь в девичью грудь голодным, пожирающим взглядом. Все происходящее немного пугало Рей, но она поймала себя на мысли, что такая доминирующая позиция её волновала и, странным образом, возбуждала. Она толкнула Бена на кровать, и залезла следом, скользя над ним своим телом, оседлав его бёдра:

— Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь целовался? — в ответ Бен отрицательно покачал головой. — Хорошо, тогда, начнём с поцелуев.

Рей наклонилась и аккуратно коснулась губ Бена своими. На ощупь те были мягкими и тёплыми. Ей понравились ощущения, когда приоткрыв рот, Соло осторожно и медленно ответил.

«Он вкусный», — первое неожиданное и странное открытие, которое сделала для себя Рей. От парня исходил лёгкий мускусный аромат, слегка терпкий и свежий. А при поцелуе этот запах усиливался так, словно на губах приобретал и вкус.

Не разрывая поцелуя, она потянулась за его руками, которые Соло чопорно вытянул вдоль тела, и положила себе на задницу:

— Бен, ты не должен стесняться. Делай то, что тебе хочется, — выдохнула она ему в губы.

Руки парня неуверенно сжали её бёдра, слегка поглаживая через тонкую ткань джинсов, и Рей довольно улыбнулась, ощущая как по телу разлетелись приятные мурашки от его прикосновений.

Она почти полностью расслабилась — начало оказалось весьма неплохое.


	2. Chapter 2

**Сейчас**

Рей на секунду задержала дыхание, когда открыла дверь и увидела огромный дубовый стол… который был пуст. Она сделала неуверенный шаг вперед и озадаченно замерла.

— Проходите, мисс Джонсон, смелее.

Рей резко обернулась на голос и заметила у полок с документами высокого темноволосого мужчину, полностью одетого в чёрное. Он поднял глаза, скользнув по ней быстрым нечитаемым взглядом, и вновь уткнулся в папку, которую держал в руках. Пройдя вперед, Рей осторожно опустилась в кресло напротив стола.

Значит, вот он какой — Кайло Рен. Тот, кто почти довёл её до белой горячки и нервного срыва, пока она готовилась к собеседованию. Несмотря на слухи о его привлекательности, Рей мало в них верила и почему-то представляла его обрюзгшим, толстым мужланом средних лет, с залысиной и высокомерным взглядом. На деле же совпало пока только последнее. Рен определенно был молод, примерно её возраста, высокий, широкоплечий и статный, с густыми чёрными волосами.

Насчёт привлекательности Рей пока ничего не могла сказать, поскольку Рен не потрудился ни поднять голову, ни повернуться, продолжая что-то вычитывать в документах, будто собеседование с ней являлось чем-то совсем незначительным.

Рей невольно засмотрелась на его руки, красивые и большие. Длинные пальцы, перелистывающие страницы в папке, действительно выглядели завораживающими. А когда он запустил их в волосы, слегка растрепав темное густое совершенство, Рей поймала себя на том, что уже откровенно пялится. Насильно выводя себя из транса, она вздрогнула и так резко закрыла приоткрытый в задумчивости рот, что прикусила кончик языка. Хорошо, что объект разглядываний не заметил эту дурацкую ситуацию.

Рей отвела взгляд. И задумалась. Вдруг появилось смутное ощущение, что она уже где-то его видела. Может, мелькал на обложках таблоидов, в выпусках новостей? Или они пересекались на очередном светском приёме?

_Почему он меня откровенно игнорирует? Может, я здесь всего лишь для галочки и претендент уже выбран?_

Прекрасно. Просто изумительно.

Нервозность Рей начала перерастать в откровенное раздражение к этому конкретному человеку. У неё тут, между прочим, вопрос жизни и смерти, а он даже глаз поднять не сподобился! Зазнавшийся тип!

Пока Рей кипела внутри от негодования и не решалась начать разговор, обдумывая весь идиотизм происходящего, пауза затягивалась.

Наконец, спустя несколько минут, он оторвался от созерцания чёртовой папки, закрыл наверняка неимоверно важный документ, и направился к столу. Рей опустила глаза, предпочитая не смотреть в его сторону и опасаясь, что он прочитает во взгляде все летающие в ее голове не самые лицеприятные для себя мысли. Однако, чувства говорили, что теперь пришла очередь Кайло Рена разглядывать свою посетительницу. Пристально.

— Мисс… — нарушил паузу Рен, и от томного, низкого голоса по позвоночнику прошла волна мурашек. Он вдруг запнулся, но, прочистив горло, продолжил: — … или миссис?

Разговор начинался странно.

— Мисс, сэр.

— Прекрасно. — Снова пауза. — Так вот, мисс Рей, почему вы хотите работать именно у нас?

— Это не секрет. Вы лучшие в своём деле. Каждый в мире рекламы мечтает попасть именно сюда.

— Тем не менее, вы работали на наших конкурентов, в «Сопротивлении».

Рей всё же решилась поднять глаза, обратив при этом внимание на то, что на столе Кайло Рена лежит её резюме, и он изучающе скользил глазами по строчкам.

— Да, но вы прекрасно знаете, что с ними случилось и кто тому виной. Шпионить, если боитесь именно этого, мне будет не для кого. — Рей не смогла скрыть проскользнувшего в словах сарказма.

Рен потянул руку к волосам и отбросил со лба длинную, слегка вьющуюся прядь. Он облокотился локтями на стол, скрещивая пальцы и, наконец, встретился с Рей взглядом. У него были большие тёмные глаза, взглянув в которые в глубине её души что-то отозвалось странными вибрациями, что-то _слишком знакомое_ и волнительное. Сердце пропустило удар, и возникло ощущение, будто она упустила нечто важное. Какое-то зудящее воспоминание, смутный образ.

Пару секунд они молча пялились друг на друга — как полные идиоты! — и Рей слегка прищурилась от напряжения, раздумывая, что же это за заноза в памяти, которая мешает ей вспомнить. Рен же не выдавал вообще никаких эмоций — просто смотрел.

Она не удержалась и совершенно наглым образом начала рассматривать его оценивающим взглядом, не скрывая своего интереса. Слегка вытянутое лицо, большие чувственные губы, длинные волнистые чёрные волосы, почти до плеч, на висках которых проскальзывала седина. Большой, очень большой, особенно по сравнению с ней самой — слишком миниатюрной. Слухи о пугающем виде оказались правдивыми и, что кривить душой, о привлекательности тоже. Хотя красивым Кайло Рена назвали бы не все, но интересным — однозначно многие. От него разило мужественностью за милю.

А ещё опасностью и… сексуальностью, чёрт возьми! Этот человек был мрачно привлекателен.

И теперь мысль, что они _могли быть знакомы_ превращалась в маниакальную. У неё складывалось впечатление будто хорошо знает его. Будто видит где-то каждый день. Безумие какое-то.

Рей почти физически чувствовала, как в кабинете разрядился воздух от их взаимодействия — всего лишь словесного — и теперь твёрдо была уверена, что между ними искрилось напряжение неопределенного настроения и рода. Сильное.

_Что. Происходит?_

***

**Тогда**

В комнате начинало темнеть. Уже был глубокий вечер, но на дворе стояло лето, поэтому солнце заходило поздно. Они целовались минут двадцать, и Бен немного осмелел: ощутимо сильнее сжимал её ягодицы, проводя по талии горячими пальцами и инстинктивно подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Рей чувствовала его растущее возбуждение даже через ткань джинсов.

Она оторвалась от Бена, скользя взглядом по припухшим от поцелуев губам, и слезла с него, переворачиваясь на спину, отчего тот недовольно нахмурился.

— Расстегни мне бюстгальтер. — Рей слегка прогнула позвоночник, но не повернулась, чтобы не облегчать задачу. — Ты должен уметь это делать с закрытыми глазами, потому что время, потраченное на ковыряние с застёжкой, портит атмосферу. Но сейчас ты можешь себе это позволить и потренироваться на мне.

Бен потянул к ней руки и принялся копаться в сложном механизме, пытаясь открыть. Рей рассматривала сосредоточенное лицо, и ей вдруг стало весело от того, как серьезно он выглядит. К её удивлению, возня заняла не так много времени, Бен с облегчением выдохнул и лифчик расстегнулся.

_Надо же, а неплохо справился._

Рей стянула с себя бюстгальтер и отбросила в сторону.

— Чёрт, Рей, ты прекрасна.

Взгляд Бена жадно скользнул по небольшим округлостям груди, и это первый комплимент, который вообще Рей услышала от него.

От парня, который впервые видел женскую грудь вживую, эти слова звучали весьма сомнительно, но от того, с каким восхищением Соло разглядывал, ей всё равно стало жутко приятно.

Она открыла рот, чтобы озвучить очередную инструкцию, но не успела — Бен наклонился и осторожно коснулся соска губами, слегка прикусывая, отчего тот затвердел, а по телу Рей разлилось чувственное удовольствие.

— Так… хорошо? — Соло неуверенно поднял глаза, наблюдая за реакцией Рей.

— Ах… да… — Она запрокинула голову и впилась пальцами в его плечи, отдаваясь ощущениям, а Бен в ответ только коротко выдохнул, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Он обхватил рукой второе полушарие и чувственно обвёл подушечкой большого пальца напряжённый сосок.

Рей закрыла глаза и выгнулась навстречу его ласкам — грудь всегда была её чувствительным местом. Но на этот раз на ощущение влияло и то, что Бен безумно увлёкся процессом, явно стараясь сделать работу на пять баллов из пяти, как будто стоял вопрос жизни и смерти. Девушка чувствовала, как волны наслаждения от его губ и рук скапливаются внизу живота приятным томлением, и зажмурилась от удовольствия:

— Бен, пожалуйста… — нетерпеливо прошептала Рей скорее непроизвольно, сама не зная, чего просит. Она судорожно сжала его плечи сильнее, впиваясь в них ногтями. Его ласки, на самом деле, произвели ошеломительный эффект: Рей была уже ужасно возбуждена, а между ног чертовски влажно. Сомнения в том, что спор был хорошей идеей, полностью испарились. Навсегда.

***

**Сейчас**

Рей потерялась во времени, потому что не помнила сколько уже она, как полная дура, пялилась на него. А он на неё.

Тишину прервал Рен, в его голосе послышалась лёгкая хрипотца:

— Мисс Джонсон, почему вы считаете, что я должен _взять_ именно вас?

Рей поймала себя на мысли, что то ли от длительного отсутствия мужчины, то ли от странной гипнотической магии Рена, но сперва вообще _не так_ поняла этот вопрос.

В совершенно пошлом формате.

Когда же до неё, наконец, дошёл адекватный смысл фразы, то вопрос, после их многозначительных переглядываний, прозвучал вдвойне нелепо. Атмосфера развеивалась. Его голос к концу предложения восстановился и стал тягучим, даже, можно сказать скучающим. Рей прекрасно понимала, что это стандартные анкетные вопросы, которые задал бы любой работник кадров.

_Зачем это всё? Ещё спросил бы, кем я вижу себя через десять лет в твоей фирме. Чушь!_

Ей вдруг нестерпимо захотелось поскорее смотаться из этого театра абсурда.

«Потому что я блистательный профессионал, о котором только можно мечтать», — так и желала съязвить Рей, но, конечно, сдержалась, и ответила другое:

— У меня хороший опыт в интересующей вас сфере, много идей и собственных наработок, обширные деловые и профессиональные связи. Я могу быть весьма полезной. А ещё я много знаю о вас и…

— Обо мне? — прервал Рен мгновенно.

Голос снова звучал глубже, и по его тембру казалось, что у вопроса двойное дно. Рей вновь чувствовала волнение и трепет от энергетики этого мужчины.

— Эм… О вашей компании.

— Что вы знаете о моей компании, мисс Рей? — вновь эта ирония в голосе.

Рей удивительно и странно было слышать, как после приставки «мисс», Рен постоянно менял слова — называя то её имя, то фамилию.

— Всё. Всё, что есть в свободном доступе в интернете. Финансовые и бухгалтерские отчеты, сводки о…

— Кажется, я ищу пиар-менеджера, а не финансового директора.

Звучало с издёвкой и усмешкой, и Рей это вывело из себя. Окончательно. Она едва удержалась в последний момент, чтобы откровенно не нахамить.

— Да, конечно. Но вы спросили, и я ответила. — Она смотрела прямо ему в глаза, на этот раз не отводя взгляда. Это явный вызов, и Рей решила, что если он намерен играть с ней в такие игры, проигравшей останется точно не она.

— Понятно, — последовал односложный сухой ответ. Лицо Рена по-прежнему не выражало никаких эмоций, он только слегка склонил голову набок, но через пару мгновений всё же первым опустил глаза, делая вид, что вчитывается в её анкету. — У вас прекрасное юридическое образование, почему решили делать карьеру в сфере пиара?

Рей не ожидала такого вопроса. Хотя о чём это она? Он же явно перед встречей с ней нашёл в поисковике: «Топ самых тупых вопросов для собеседования»!

— Реклама и связи с общественностью — моё второе образование. Пиар увлекательное направление: прекрасные полезные знакомства, интересные встречи, разнообразие во времяпровождении, идеях и их воплощении. У меня богатая фантазия, а юриспруденция скучная вещь, по крайней мере для меня. Я получила диплом по этой специальности больше для общего развития. Всегда полезно ориентироваться в юридических аспектах в жизни и работе, — чопорно ответила Рей на поставленный вопрос. В принципе, всё это было правдой.

Она машинально перекинула ногу на ногу и заметила, что Рен наблюдает за этим движением. Это отчего-то слегка взволновало, но и придало самоуверенности, потому что буквально через секунду, не успев даже подумать, Рей добавила:

— А почему пиар выбрали вы?

Нагло? Да, слишком. Особенно для пятиминутного знакомства, особенно знакомства на собеседовании. Но Рей пугала и затягивала эта беседа, чертовски похожая на какое-то противостояние сил.

— Я люблю свою работу. — Рен не был раздражён или разозлен её вопросом, даже, возможно, слегка заинтригован, если по его безэмоциональному лицу вообще что-то можно было понять. — Пиар открывает небывалые возможности — он нужен практически всем. А в особенности я люблю чёрный пиар — и этим, хочу предупредить, мы тоже занимаемся. У вас, мисс Джонсон, есть моральные устои, которые могут помешать выполнить поставленные задачи?

Рей прищурилась и слегка наклонила голову, отрицательно качая ей, одновременно пытаясь понять сарказм это или нет. Спустя мгновение, когда губы Рена искривила лёгкая усмешка, она поняла, что он всё же иронизировал… Или нет?

Вновь повисла пауза. И лучше бы Рен не прекращал говорить, потому что в молчании Рей чувствовала себя не комфортно. Совсем.

Они опять пристально смотрели друг на друга, и Рен снова выглядел безумно серьёзным. На его лице вдруг дёрнулась мышца, он вздрогнул, словно опомнившись, и вернулся к теме собеседования:

— Обращаю ваше внимание, что работа сложная и ответственная. Возможны отъезды, командировки, незапланированные встречи, приёмы, в том числе и в позднее вечернее время. Не мне объяснять, вы с этим работали, но всё же спрошу — могут ли возникнуть трудности с таким графиком и объёмом работы?

— Нет, мне совершенно ничто _и никто_ не помешает, — последовал твёрдый ответ.

Рей невольно сделала акцент на слове «никто», ей не хотелось вдаваться в подробности своей личной жизни, но отделаться от мысли, что он спрашивает именно об этом не получилось. Впрочем, углубляться в подобное не было ни желания, ни причин.

— Хорошо.

Последнее слово он произнёс мягче, чем остальные и даже — не может быть! — слегка улыбнулся, отчего его хмурое лицо преобразилось. Рей вновь почти что удалось схватить за хвост информацию о том, откуда его могла знать… _Эта улыбка…_ Ну же, ну же…

Но мысль снова ушла. Дерьмо.

***

**Тогда**

Рей не помнила момент, когда с неё слетели джинсы, вместе с трусиками. Она плыла в сладкой истоме наслаждения, в то время как горячие губы Бена блуждали по телу, оставляя на нём обжигающие следы. Он шептал на ухо какую-то сентиментальную лабуду, и если бы в обычное время ей кто-то сказал, что это интересно и возбуждающе — она рассмеялась бы в лицо этому человеку. Но низкий рокочущий тембр голоса Бена творил чудеса — ей действительно нравилась эта откровенная чушь с приятными и пошлыми словечками. Она уже не была совсем уверена, что управляет процессом, потому что Бен и правда оказался чертовски хорош в томительных ласках. Рей знала, что он девственник, но подозревала, что он читал специальную литературу о том, как доставить девушке удовольствие. Ей сейчас было слишком хорошо.

Руки Бена скользили по её ягодицам, выписывая чувственные движения по животу и бёдрам, гладя выступающие тазовые косточки, но не опускались ниже. Рей нетерпеливо затянула его в новый томительно-сладкий поцелуй, и казалось, что он просто безумно хорошо целуется для новичка, так, будто это врождённое. Она сама потянулась к ремню его джинсов, расстёгивая пряжку, и Бен тяжело задышал, нетерпеливо помогая, отстраняя её тонкие пальчики и самостоятельно освобождаясь от штанов.

Опустив ладонь вниз по ширинке, Рей наткнулась на значительную выпуклость, туго натягивающую его боксеры, и в ответ на её движение Соло издал странный звук, похожий не то на всхлип, не то на полустон.

— Рей…

В голосе Бена, произносящего её имя, звучала мольба к большему. Но он не настаивал, не заставлял, не давил. Рей просто видела и чувствовала, как он до крайности возбужден, как мелко дрожит его тело, как тяжело дышит, и каким голодным и жаждущим взглядом смотрит на неё. Бог ты мой, если это профессиональное притворство, чтобы просто быстрее ей засадить, то этому парню надо было стать актёром. Как же натурально. Он выглядел не просто перевозбуждённым, он выглядел…

_Влюбленным._

_Мамочки, какие сентиментальности, Джонсон! Это всё пунш!_

Рей всё же решила повременить и убрала руку от его паха, хотя, она определенно хотела видеть содержимое его боксеров. По очертаниям и на ощупь там точно было на что посмотреть.

— Скажи, что ты хочешь со мной сделать? У тебя есть конкретные желания? — промурлыкала Рей, обхватывая руками плечи Бена и притягивая его к себе.

— Всё. Я просто безумно тебя хочу, с ума схожу. Хочу сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты получила оргазм. Хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, — зачастил Соло.

От этих слов Рей стало безумно приятно, любой другой на его месте просто воспользовался бы случаем и трахнул её, не заботясь о её удовольствии. Это обычный секс, а они не влюблённая пара, но Бен действительно смотрел сейчас на неё с обожанием, вожделением и трепетом. И хоть Рей списывала это на то, что он был перевозбуждён и восторжен от первого сексуального опыта, в груди всё равно разливалось тепло.

На неё никто так не смотрел. Никогда. Даже близко не было похоже. И это возбудило её ещё сильнее.

Бен пристроился между её бедер, и Рей закинула ноги ему на поясницу, прижимаясь теснее, отчего в её промежность, отделённую от него теперь только тонкой тканью боксеров, упёрлась каменная выпуклость — горячим, томительным давлением. Он поцеловал её в плечо, потом в скулу, потом в губы, проникая в рот уже более решительным и страстным поцелуем. Рей подмахнула бёдрами навстречу, потираясь о пах, ощущая приятное трение. Бен издал приглушённый стон, встречая её движение и прижимаясь плотнее, инстинктивно покачиваясь.

— Ты просто нереальная… Блядь… Ты ещё слаще и прекраснее, чем я представлял, — хрипло прошептал Бен, опаляя горячим дыханием её ключицу.

Рей вообще никогда не слышала, чтобы Бен матерился. А ещё не поняла фразу о том, что он там представлял, но сейчас было так хорошо, что она не готова была заниматься анализом этих слов.

Она нетерпеливо потянулась к резинке его трусов, с намерением стянуть их — ведь вполне уже готова к большему — но рука вдруг замерла. Нет, она _хотела_ Бена, уже без сомнений, но прежде, чем перейти к главному, было бы неплохо показать ему пару приемчиков. И именно сейчас стоило попробовать. Он быстро и хорошо учился.

Рей слегка отстранилась, шевеля бедром, и Бен неохотно перекатился в сторону, набок.

— Бен, я хочу показать тебе, как доставлять девушке удовольствие без помощи члена. — Рей не знала, зачем вообще решила обучать его, но ей просто хотелось. Поэтому она взяла его руку и уверенно потянула крупную ладонь вниз по своему животу, останавливаясь на складках влагалища, уже покрытое влагой возбуждения. — Тебе нужно осторожно ввести в меня палец и слегка согнуть… Только делай это не резко, сначала осторожно, иначе мне будет больно.

Бен волнительно облизнул губы и последовал совету: переместив вес на один локоть, он лег набок, медленно начав вводить в неё свой длинный палец.

— Боже, какая влажная киска…

 _Киска._ Это звучало слегка похабно, даже гнусно, но как произносил слово Бен! Это было безумие, но Рей нравилось, как звучало оно из уст Соло, мурашки побежали по коже, и она почувствовала, что намокает ещё сильнее.

Бен выдохнул предложение с таким благоговением, что Рей довольно улыбнулась, кивая:

— Да, ты неплохо справился с этим. — Она прикрыла глаза, ощутив как толстый палец Бена растягивает её, принося первые волны удовольствия. Рей притянула его к себе, и прежде, чем успела поцеловать, с её губ сорвался тихий стон. Она инстинктивно подалась бёдрами навстречу его руке, на что Бен мгновенно среагировал и сам её поцеловал. Как она и учила, он согнул внутри неё палец, и Рей не смогла сдержать уже более громкого вскрика. Она судорожно цеплялась за его плечи, ногтями сдирая на них кожу. — О боги, Соло, да… Как же ты быстро учишься…

Бен прижался плотнее, и его член упёрся Рей в бок; он неожиданно грубо ругнулся и тяжело задышал, двигая бёдрами синхронно с движением своего пальца, который находился глубоко внутри неё.

— Рей, ты чертовски хороша. Такая узкая и горячая…

— Бен… добавь ещё палец…

Рей стало мало трения, по мере того, как росло возбуждение, а его комментарии только распаляли её ещё больше; но просить долго не пришлось — к первому пальцу присоединился второй, и о да, теперь это было то, что нужно. Рей чувствовала близость к разрядке, хотя в начале этой истории вообще не была уверена, что сможет возбудиться. Теперь же, всё должно было случиться раньше, чем смогла бы понадеяться. Пальцы Бена оказались слишком идеальными для того, чтобы быть в ней и, чёрт возьми, ему почти ничего не приходилось делать, чтобы довести её до вершины: просто двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп, потому что его пальцы были нужной длины и толщины. К тому же, у него определённо имелось врождённое чутьё на то, как правильно и насколько глубоко проталкивать их, потому что Рей даже не пришлось подсказывать действия, чтобы изнывать от томительного наслаждения.

Она с трудом разлепила глаза, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Соло, и сквозь пелену наслаждения поняла, что от угрюмого безэмоционального ботаника не осталось и следа: его лицо практически было скрыто сумраком, но даже в нём Рей увидела насколько тёмные у Бена глаза, которые горели почти безумным огнем. Его волосы растрепались и падали на лицо, он тяжело дышал и смотрел на неё с таким выражением лица, что сердце Рей сжалось, а в голове невольно проскользнула мысль, о своей действительно весомой значимости в жизни Соло…

Но странные предположения всё же отбросила. Она вообще больше ни о чём не могла думать, потому что Бен выписывал внутри неё томительно-чувственные движения, ускоряя темп с каждой минутой, и все мысли тут же улетучились.

Он тоже приглушённо застонал ей в макушку, опираясь на локоть, и в такт движениям пальцев ускорился и сам, вжимаясь уже нереально каменным членом ей в бедро.

Рей судорожно вздохнула и уловила терпкий, до ужаса приятный запах Бена, смешанный с запахом их возбуждения. Это стало последней каплей и Рей замерла, шагая за край, выгибаясь в чувственной волне экстаза. Её накрыл настолько сильный оргазм, что она практически закричала, в глазах взорвались звезды, а внизу живота растеклось небывалое удовольствие и удовлетворение, неведомое ранее. Наверное, её было слышно даже внизу, но было насрать. Просто насрать.

Бен застонал вместе с ней, и она поняла, что он находится буквально на грани. Недолго думая, она запустила руку в боксеры, спустила их, и обхватила член, с намерением довести дело до конца; потребовалось всего несколько коротких движений, чтобы член Бена начал дёргаться и пульсировать в её маленькой ладони. Рей только успела отвести его слегка левее, себе на живот, потому что Бен откинул голову, зажмурился и тут же кончил, громко и мощно, изливая густые струи спермы прямо на неё.

— Прости, я не… — застонал Бен, его глаза расширились, как только увидел, как выплески спермы заливают живот Рей полостью. Он задыхался, не в силах что-то связно произнести.

— Не извиняйся, — срывающимся голосом прошептала Рей, не отпуская член Бена до тех пор, пока последние капли не прекратили стекать на живот. — Я вообще в шоке, что ты продержался дольше меня…

Соло попытался ещё что-то добавить, но сдался и оставил эту попытку; он просто откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша, и прикрыл глаза. Рей смутно запомнила, как вытерла салфеткой (нет, салфетками, учитывая количество) сперму с живота и отрубилась, потому что оргазм, в сочетании с пуншем возымел эффект отличного снотворного.

Единственное, что запомнилось очень чётко в неге сна, это голос Бена над ухом: томный, тихий, убаюкивающий. И это оказалось безумно приятно — просто слышать своё имя из его уст. Этот голос потом снился во снах.

— _Рей… Рей… Рей…_

***

**Сейчас**

Рен задал ещё пару совершенно бессмысленных, по мнению Рей, вопросов. И если она была готова к кошмару, связанному со сложностью вопросов на собеседовании — то в действительности же кошмаром оказалось то, что она чувствовала себя попавшей в дурдом, абсолютно не понимая, что происходит.

Рей то почти уверовала, что её взяли на работу, то казалось, что от неё просто хотели избавиться. Через двадцать минут, после того как зашла в кабинет Рена, у неё появилась головная боль, и единственное, чего по-настоящему хотелось — это смотаться домой, выпить обезболивающее и всё хорошо обдумать. А ещё зайти в интернет и поискать получше биографию таинственного мистера Рена. Возможно, тогда бы она поняла, где же всё-таки могла его видеть.

В один момент, Рей чуть было прямо не спросила, знакомы ли они, но что-то в выражении его лица остановило её.

Наконец, собеседование подошло к концу и Рей поднялась с кресла. Рен встал следом — просто знак вежливости — но тут он протянул ей руку…

Рей тупо на неё уставилась, потому что рука оказалась красивой и большой, а ещё была протянута ладонью вверх. И Рей, как завороженная, вложила свою руку в его, где её маленькая ладошка буквально потонула. Его горячая и мягкая рука сжимала её ладонь чуть дольше положенного, невесомо поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону, отчего у Рей побежали мурашки.

Через мгновение рукопожатие закончилось.

Рей опустила руку и развернулась к мужчине спиной, чтобы направиться к выходу, но тут…

— _Рей…_ — тихо, нежно, печально.

_Голос._

В голове яркими вспышками побежали воспоминания, когда и при каких обстоятельствах она слышала этот голос, и этот тембр, который он не использовал ранее при разговоре. И она точно — тысяча миллионов процентов! — не перепутала бы его ни с кем другим. Её имя звучало _так_ только из уст _одного человека_.

_Бена. Бена Соло._

Рей медленно развернулась, пытаясь изо всех сил сохранить на лице выражение отстранённой заинтересованности — возможно бредила. Но стоило вновь увидеть лицо Кайло Рена и картинка сложилась…

Да, как же она могла этого не понять. Как могла не узнать его. _Это же он._ Это, блядь, Соло!

Только как будто ещё выше — на самом же деле, просто чуть ли не в два раза крупнее и шире, чем был в молодости, черты лица загрубели, и от этого слегка изменились. Он отрастил волосы, спрятав огромные уши — отличительную черту, которую раньше прикрывали только кончики волос. И теперь, это был совершенно не тот забитый парень, которого все знали в школе. Сейчас перед Рей стоял самоуверенный, серьёзный мужчина. Скорее всего, его вообще никто бы не узнал из тех, кто знал в школьные годы, но Рей узнала. Ведь она помнила всё лучше, чем хотелось бы…

_Интимнее. Ближе._

И пусть в его глазах стояло отсутствующее непроницаемое выражение, но это всё те же глаза, что смотрели на неё в моменты оргазмов, те же руки, что скользили по телу, принося несравнимое ни с чем наслаждение, и тот же голос…

Боже, да! Кусочки мозаики из воспоминаний сошлись и встали на свои места.

— Да?.. Вы что-то сказали?.. — Рей не узнала собственный голос, начиная говорить. Ей захотелось завалить его вопросами, главный из которых: «Какого чёрта, _какой Кайло Рен, Бен?!_ »

Но ни одна жилка на лице Рена не дёрнулась, он лишь слегка нахмурился, как будто она спрашивала что-то странное:

— Что? Вам показалось.

И это было сказано так уверенно, что Рей на секунду решила — да, показалось, она сумасшедшая. Даже голос был уже другой — холодный, высокомерный. Такой, каким он с ней разговаривал пару минут назад, в котором никогда бы не признала мальчишку из её молодости. Но она не могла ослышаться…

— Наверно, — всё же согласилась Рей, раз он не хотел ей ничего говорить.

И вообще, уже совсем не была уверена, что _он_ узнал её. Он не выдавал себя ничем. Пятнадцать лет — немалый срок. И хоть Рей не давали больше двадцати пяти, из-за её миниатюрности и стройности, всё же на деле ей уже было тридцать три, ни много ни мало, и морщинки в уголках глаз напоминали об этом каждый день. Она и сама-то его с трудом узнала, его изменения были просто нонсенс. Теперь он был мужчиной в полном расцвете своих сил. Из милого неуверенного в себе парнишки, в котором чувственность открывалась только во время секса, он вырос… пиздец, в какого мужика он вырос! Да от него просто за версту разило сексуальностью и самоуверенностью.

Рей вылетела из кабинета не попрощавшись, быстрее, чем позволяло приличие. Но, в тот момент, об этом даже не задумалась.

_Бен._

Чтобы осмыслить произошедшее ей нужно время. И бутылка вина.

***

**Тогда**

Рей вырвали из дремоты лёгкие щекочущие прикосновения губ к её шее. Она сладко потянулась, пытаясь понять, где она, и чьи тёплые руки обнимают со спины, мягко притягивая к себе.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя разбудить… — послышался тихий шёпот.

И Рей вспомнила, наконец, где она и с кем; по телу растеклась сладкая истома и умиротворение, чувство несравнимое ни с чем — ведь в объятиях Бена хорошо и спокойно.

Рей слегка пошевелилась и наткнулась на выпуклость, настойчиво упирающуюся в зад. Бен потянулся к её шее, откидывая с неё волосы, и проложил дорожку из лёгких поцелуев, от мочки уха до кончика плеча. Его рука поднялась вверх по девичьему животу, обхватывая уже ставший напряжённым сосок, перекатывая его между пальцами.

— Я не думал, что ты проснёшься… Просто не могу ничего с собой поделать, ты такая сладкая… Я снова тебя хочу…

Горячее дыхание Соло обжигало кожу, и Рей почувствовала, как от его слов внизу живота вновь всё скручивается. Она слегка отклонила голову, давая больше возможностей для ласк. Он притянул Рей ближе к себе, обхватывая за подбородок, и повернул её лицо к себе, затягивая в томительно-сладкий поцелуй. Спустя пару минут он оторвался от её губ и, приподнявшись, начал опускаться ниже, целуя живот, проводя языком и прикусывая нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бёдер. Он развёл её ножки, проведя по клитору пальцами:

— Можно?

Рей знала, о чём он спрашивает, и её испугал вопрос, потому что никто раньше не касался её губами _там_. Но всё же это предложение звучало чертовски заманчиво.

— Бен, я даже не…

— Пожалуйста… — Он смотрел взглядом, полным желания и нужды, и Рей буквально рассыпалась, не в силах отказать ему. В ответ она просто утвердительно кивнула и откинулась на подушки, шире расставляя ноги. Бен расценил это как приглашение, и, опустив голову ниже, обхватил Рей за бёдра, закидывая её ноги себе на плечи.

Он с таким благоговением смотрел ей между ног, что на Рей накатил приступ смеха. Она тихо хихикнула, но тут его губы коснулись клитора и смех переродился в приглушенный стон. Бен был неуклюж, неуверен в себе, и слегка неловок в такой позе, но его тёплое дыхание приятно щекотало чувствительные места, а язык юрко и жадно проникал внутрь, посылая по позвоночнику сладкие волны удовольствия. Неожиданно, он ушёл от эрогенной зоны, и Рей недовольно захныкала:

— Бен… повыше и посильнее… Не надо нежностей… — Язык вернулся на нужное место, находя тот самый набухший бугорок, и Рей выгнулась в чувственном наслаждении, запустила руку в его растрепавшиеся волосы, и сжала их в кулачке. — Дааа… Именно сюда…

Рей плавала в переизбытке эмоций, чувств и ощущений. Она подтянула ноги выше, двигаясь ему навстречу, и Бен словно почувствовал, чего ей не хватает: не прекращая работать языком, он засунул внутрь неё сразу два пальца, отчего Рей не сдержала глубокого гортанного стона.

— Чёрт побери, Соло, не смей останавливаться! — Рей зажмурилась, отдаваясь ощущениям, а Бен так сосредоточенно и старательно орудовал языком, дразня клитор, что через пару точных движений она снова мощно кончила, практически так же сильно, как в первый раз, бесследно потонув в мареве наслаждения. Ещё несколько секунд вздрагивая в спазмах оргазма, она открыла глаза, с трудом преодолевая головокружение от вновь вернувшихся сокрушительных эмоций. Чёрт, за такой короткий срок даже самостоятельно не могла довести себя до двух оргазмов, а уж с парнями… Да, если честно, она вообще впервые кончала _не сама с собой._

Бен выглядел довольным, его глаза блестели, и он томно улыбался, с восторгом наблюдая за её раскрасневшимся лицом:

— Боже, Рей, ты такая сладкая… И такая горячая, это просто сон какой-то, и…

Рей не дала ему договорить, затягивая в новый горячий поцелуй.


	3. Chapter 3

**Сейчас**

Рей накрыла голову подушкой, и что-то бессвязно пробубнила, пока Би-Би пытался расшевелить её, тыча своим мокрым носом ей в руку, и громко тявкая.

— Би-Би, оста-а-ань… Я только уснула…

Она третий адский день подряд засыпала только под утро, и во всём было виновато чёртово собеседование. А точнее Кайло-Бен, который с того самого дня не покидал мысли даже на пять минут. Рей излазила сверху до низу весь интернет, в попытке отыскать хоть какую-нибудь информацию о том, почему Бен изменил имя, или подробности его жизни за последние пятнадцать лет — но всё, как и прежде, было покрыто тайной за семью печатями. Полный ноль. Только пара глупых статей о Рене из жёлтой прессы, точно не соответствующих действительности. Про Соло же вообще ни слуху ни духу.

«Они переспали всего лишь раз, и их пути разминулись. Однако вновь встретились спустя пятнадцать лет», — мелькнула едкая мысль у Рей в голове, в стиле аннотации к книжке.

_Господи, это и правда похоже на сюжет из дешёвого романа._

Поспать так и не удалось, Рей с трудом разлепила отяжелевшие веки, уловив краем уха ненавистную мелодию айфона. Она издала громкий стон и потянулась к надоедающему телефону. Кому она нужна в такую рань?

_Восемь утра, а она временно безработная! Дайте поспать!_

Рей не глядя нажала на кнопку:

— Да?

— Мисс Джонсон? Это Дофельд Митака, «Первый Орден». Спешу вам сообщить, что вы успешно прошли собеседование, и должность ведущего пиар-менеджера в компании теперь ваша…

От этих слов сон как рукой сняло, и Рей резко подскочила, отбрасывая подушку. Судорожно убирая с лица растрёпанные волосы, она невольно поправила их, как будто собеседник мог видеть её лицо.

Вот уж чего она не ждала, так это подобного звонка! При выходе, а точнее вылете из кабинета Рена, по-английски, Рей потеряла всякую надежду на эту должность.

От шуршания, которое издавала, пока одновременно копошилась в постели и пыталась ухом удержать телефон, Митака на мгновение запнулся, но тут же продолжил:

— Поздравляю, мисс Джонсон. Вам необходимо приехать в офис, для уточнения всех деталей и обсуждения условий контракта.

— Я принята? — тупо переспросила Рей, истерично щипая себя за ногу. Она до сих пор не могла в это поверить, и проверила не снится ли ей это — тут же вздрагивая от боли. У неё словно весь воздух из лёгких выбили.

— Да, — терпеливо ответил Митака, спокойно отнёсшийся к её реакции. По всей видимости, ему не впервые сообщали подобные новости. — Вы сможете сегодня?

— Я… Да, конечно.

— Отлично. Жду вас в 14:00 у себя в кабинете. Я составлю контракт, чтобы вы смогли с ним ознакомиться. До встречи, мисс Джонсон!

— До встречи, — почти прошептала Рей.

Она ещё пару минут пыталась прийти в себя, машинально гладя Би-Би, который радостно взвизгивал и пытался облизать ей лицо, будто понимая какую новость сообщили хозяйке. И Рей была счастлива, конечно счастлива от такой потрясающей новости. Она даже не смела мечтать об этом. Однако… Ведь ей придётся работать с _Беном_. И она совершенно не представляла, _как_ это должно получиться.

***

**Тогда**

Рей не дала ему времени передохнуть и разорвала поцелуй. Она перевернула Бена на спину, стянула боксеры и устроилась сверху, оседлав его бёдра.

Опустив глаза, она рассматривала бугристый, возбуждённый член парня, с красной, практически багровой набухшей головкой. Он казался огромным. Рей потянулась к нему, и её маленькая ладошка с трудом его обхватила. На ощупь кожа на члене была бархатистой и мягкой, а еще очень горячей. По спине пробежал лёгкий холодок, от мысли о том как этот агрегат вообще сможет в ней поместиться.

— Ты…внушительный. И определённо кое-что заслужил… — сладко промурлыкала Рей, немного поёрзав, и погладив большим пальцем влажную головку.

Бен тяжело сглотнул, и его грудь начала часто вздыматься. Он в ожидании молчал, кусая губы, и судорожно сжимал края простыни, с горящим взглядом наблюдая, как скользят тоненькие пальчики Рей вверх-вниз по его члену. По его лицу Рей поняла, что он уже почти на пределе. Она больше не стала медлить и, приподнявшись, направила головку в себя, аккуратно опускаясь.

Стон они с Беном издали одновременно. Его руки обхватили ягодицы Рей, и он приподнял бедра, встречая её толчок. Хоть Бен и подготовил её, но всё равно этого оказалось недостаточно. Растяжка вышла настолько сильной, что у Рей защипало в глазах. Он заметил это, и тут же замер, испуганно вздрагивая:

— Рей, тебе больно? Сильно? Давай остановимся? — На его лице отразилась вся гамма эмоций, от испуга до страха, он выглядел крайне обеспокоенным, растерянным и расстроенным. Приподнявшись на локтях, он потянулся к её лицу, целуя тоненькую дорожку от слез: — Боже, Рей, мне так жаль… Не надо было…

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, Бен… Я не хочу останавливаться…

Рей приподнялась почти до самого конца, переводя дух, и снова осторожно опустилась. Жжение всё ещё было, но на этот раз боль уже не казалась такой резко выраженной, и внутри зарождалась растущая с каждым мгновением волна тягучего удовольствия. Член Бена погрузился почти до основания, растягивая её, даря непередаваемое чувство наполненности, заставляя дыхание учащаться, а сердце биться все сильнее.

И для самой Рей это оказались новые и волнительные ощущения, как будто не только у него это происходило в первый раз.

В мареве чистого кайфа она наблюдала за лицом Соло из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и её всё больше возбуждала мысль, что этот парень находится в полной её власти, а она в его. Он смотрел на неё как на лучшее в мире лакомство, как на самую желанную и красивую девушку в мире, и никакие слова не передали бы всё, что было написано в его потемневших от страсти глазах.

Бен, пристально наблюдавший за реакцией, нежно поглаживал её бедра, делая осторожный толчок навстречу.

А потом ещё и ещё, грубее, быстрее, уже не в силах совладать с собой. Его глаза превратились в черные угли, руки сильнее сжали бёдра, а темп с каждой секундой начал увеличиваться. Рей с ума сходила от каких-то первобытных, диких повадок, проснувшихся в Соло. Пошлые шлепки тел друг о друга и несдерживаемые стоны распалили обоих до такой степени, что они просто выпали из реальности.

Бен легко влился в такт, помогая ей удержаться и балансировать на себе, насаживая на себя всё жёстче и быстрее. Рей пиздец как нравилось, что он не нежничал. Ей хотелось, в каких-то неведомых первобытных порывах, чтобы он оттрахал её как можно сильнее, и Бен, будто читая у неё на лице желания, давал ей это.

Он жаждал того же, что и она. Рей знала это, видела эту животную, еле сдерживаемую тёмную энергию в его блестящих от желания глазах. Она потянулась к его губам, жадно целуя, и их влажные лбы прижались друг к другу, а дыхания сбились и переплелись.

— Скажи моё имя ещё раз. Это так возбуждает, когда ты его произносишь, — хрипло прошептал Бен ей в губы, облизывая свои собственные.

— Бе-е-ен… — чувственно протянула на выдохе Рей, и Соло встретил своё имя мощным толчком, переплетая их пальцы и погружаясь до основания, отчего они оба издали синхронный стон наслаждения.

Рей потянула руку между их телами и начала растирать чувствительный клитор, ощущая, что они оба близки к разрядке. Его движения стали беспорядочными, Бен что-то прорычал ей в шею и слегка приподнял голову, крепко сжимая её бёдра.

— Рей… Блядь, прости… Я больше не могу…

Она маневрировала на грани, и ей не хватило буквально нескольких толчков, когда   
тело Бена свело судорогой и он с громким стоном излился в неё, закидывая в экстазе голову. Рей чувствовала, как его член дернулся внутри нее в мощнейшем оргазме, пока горячая сперма мощным потоком вливалась внутрь. Она задрожала и облокотилась на его грудь, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как на лице Соло сменяются эмоции восторга и кайфа.

Спустя пару мгновений она медленно поднялась, и устало откинулась на подушку рядом. Бен, с трудом отдышавшись, повернулся к ней лицом, и просто уставился, не моргая, подперев голову рукой. В его глазах всё ещё стояла поволока не до конца прошедшей страсти, волосы спутались, намокли от пота, и прилипли к лицу.

Он выглядел совершенно потерянным и счастливым одновременно.

Рей тоже смотрела на него в ответ: сейчас Соло не казался таким привычно хмурым и загруженным, его даже можно было назвать красивым. По телу Рей прошёл спазм потерянного оргазма, но от улыбки, которую послал ей Бен, её сердце непривычно обмякло, а на душе стало тепло. Такого с ней не бывало раньше. Возбуждение вернулось, и Рей почувствовала, что несмотря на два предыдущих оргазма, и упущенный третий, она продолжала балансировать на грани того, чтобы вновь кончить, если немного приложить усилия.

Она опустила руку между ног и нашла пальцами клитор.

— Поцелуй меня, Бен… Я… Ах… Я почти…

Она не успела договорить, поскольку на неё обрушился страстный чувственный поцелуй. Бен обхватил её за бёдра, сжимая полушария ягодиц, и прижал плотнее к себе, оставляя лишь немного пространства между ними, чтобы ей было удобнее мастурбировать.

Он целовал её сладко, томно, как будто не сегодня был его первый поцелуй, а он давно овладел навыками тончайшего соблазнения. И Рей не переставала поражаться дремлющей сексуальности и всесокрушающей страсти, которая была скрыта от всех в этом, на первый взгляд, совершенно деревянном и безэмоциональном парне.

Не прошло и пары минут, как на Рей обрушился очередной оргазм — уже более мягкий и спокойный. И пока она стонала, судорожно дёргаясь всем телом в волнах экстаза и покусывая припухшие от поцелуев губы, Бен покрывал лёгкими поцелуями её глаза, щёки, губы, шепча такие упоительно нежные, проникновенные и сладкие слова, отчего удовольствие Рей продлилось ещё на пару секунд:

— Я люблю тебя, Рей… Я так тебя люблю…

Нет, она не была сентиментальна и наивна, но почему-то ему поверила. Поверила тому, _КАК_ он это произнёс…

Спустя какое-то время она снова начала дремать, с полуулыбкой на устах и в крепких объятиях Бена.

Позже, она вспоминала эти мгновения не раз, как самые счастливые в её жизни. И как эта ночь перевернула её жизнь…

***

**Сейчас**

_**Клэр** : Приветик! Я скоро приеду!_

_**Рей** : Скоро — это когда? Я думала через неделю, в конце месяца._

_**Клэр** : Нет, через день-два, прикинь? Тут льют дожди, и мне совсем скучно. Так что, жди._

_**Рей** : Я очень рада, соскучилась безумно. Я звонила тебе вечером, но телефон был выключен. Опять связь? Больше всего в вашем захолустье меня раздражает именно это._

_**Клэр** : Да! Могла бы и не спрашивать. Вообще не дозвониться. Что нового?_

_**Рей** : Приедешь расскажу, слишком много всего. Целую и жду!_

_**Клэр** : Чмоки. Люблю тебя!_

_**Рей:** И я тебя, дорогая._

Рей была безумно рада. Она тосковала по Клэр, и поэтому была счастлива, что та приедет раньше. Рей сейчас она очень нужна. В этой-то нервотрепке.

Она уверенным шагом приблизилась к ресепшену «Первого Ордена», и на этот раз у неё был совершенно другой настрой. Конечно, нервозность никуда не делась, но за пару дней она успела перенервничать, перебеситься, и теперь находилась в стадии принятия. По крайней мере, она добилась своего — получила такую желанную должность! Но как теперь работать с Беном не представляла. Она так и не пришла к окончательному выводу, узнал ли он её или нет. Фамилия такая же, может и распространённая, но вот чтобы девушка носила имя Рей — точно было редкостью. Он мог её вспомнить хотя бы по нему.

С другой стороны, с чего бы ему её помнить? Ну да, учились вместе, ну да, его первый секс… Впрочем, это была всего лишь одна ночь, и они оба были слегка пьяны… И пусть Рей эта ночь показалась особенной, накрепко засев в памяти, у Бена-то уж наверняка было теперь полно подобных ночей и красоток, исполняющих любые желания, отчего воспоминания о юношеском сексе, вероятнее всего, давно вылетели из памяти.

Жаль, у неё не так.

Рей так и не смогла прийти к окончательному выводу чего же хочет: чтобы Бен её всё же вспомнил, или чтобы не вспоминал никогда.

***

**Тогда**

Рей и Бен подскочили на кровати, когда в дверь начали оглушительно тарабанить.

— Эй, кто там?! Хорош ебаться, у меня родаки приедут через три часа! Вылезайте и сваливайте!

«Рон», — мелькнуло у Рей в голове имя хозяина дома, и она перевела взгляд с двери на сонного и помятого Бена, который тоже растерянно хлопал глазами и смотрел на неё.

— Пора вставать, — нежно произнесла она и улыбнулась краешком губ.

Бен долго и пристально на неё смотрел, как будто пытался найти что-то в глазах. И видимо, нашёл, потому что через пару мгновений улыбнулся в ответ. Солнечно, счастливо. Рей думала, что это было самое доброе утро в её жизни. И даже не важно, что между ног саднило, а голова побаливала от выпитого пунша.

Дальше они одевались молча, и между ними всё-таки проскальзывала неловкость. Ночь, полная страсти, закончилась и наступил день. Что же дальше?

Когда Рей, наконец, натянула на себя последний кроссовок, она повернула голову через плечо, и всё же решилась спросить первой:

— Бен… Дашь свой номер? Спишемся?

Соло открыл рот и тут же закрыл, его лицо само говорило за него: глаза наполнились радостью, а улыбка расплылась буквально до ушей. Рей поймала себя на мысли, что это было безумно очаровательно. Он хорошенький. Как же она раньше не замечала?

— Да, конечно. Записывай!

Они обменялись номерами, и Рей осторожно открыла дверь, выглядывая. Никого.

— Пошли, — махнула она Бену, и они тихо вынырнули из спальни. По первому этажу всё ещё бродили пару человек, но все в полумертвецком состоянии, и Рей с Беном никто не заметил, по крайней мере то, что они появились из одной спальни.

Когда они вышли из дома, Бен неуверенно поднял руку и помахал Рей на прощание прежде, чем пойти в другую сторону. В ответ она подмигнула и послала ему маленький воздушный поцелуй. Всё это выглядело слащаво и абсурдно-умилительно. Рей, когда-то, смотрела всякие тошнотворно-милые сериальчики по Нетфликс, и её всегда бесила вся эта нежнятина между героями. Но в тот момент, именно с Беном, казалось, что это классно.

_Чёрт._

Ей не хотелось верить, что она, как дура, влюбилась за пару часов.

***

**Сейчас**

— Доброе утро.

Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда услышала за спиной до боли знакомый голос. Она медленно обернулась, совершенно не гадая, кого увидит, и встретилась с чёрными, как смоль, глазами.

— Доброе, мистер Рен.

— Можно просто Кайло.

_Ну надо же!_

— Можно просто Рей, — последовал благосклонный ответ.

Рен снова выглядел ослепительно идеально. Или это так казалось? На нём был свежий, сидящий точно по фигуре костюм чёрного цвета из дорогой ткани, и чёрная рубашка, резко контрастирующая с его бледной кожей. А густые волосы были уложены так, будто он всё утро в парикмахерской провёл — тёмные пряди мягкими волнами обрамляли лицо.

_Сраный купидон._

Рен выглядел свежим и бодрым. В отличие от неё, с трудом сумевшей замазать тональным кремом круги от недосыпа. Она злилась, что опять залипала на него, и вновь уже не казалось такой радостной перспектива работать в этой компании. С ним. Каждый день. Боже.

— Спасибо, что взяли меня. Для меня это очень важно, — поблагодарила Рей, по-прежнему не отрывая от него глаз.

— Пожалуйста, — его голос звучал неожиданно мягко для деловой беседы.

_Блядь, почему так бьётся чёртово сердце?!_

Кайло сдержанно кивнул, и вроде собирался что-то добавить, но передумал и просто направился дальше. Рей с трудом оторвала взгляд от его широкой спины и обернулась к ресепшену. Только сейчас она заметила, что за ними с интересом наблюдает Кайдел.

— Доброе утро, мисс Джонсон. Поздравляю с тем, что вы теперь с нами, — начала разговор администратор, как только Рен отдалился. Девушка улыбалась во все свои тридцать два зуба, и казалась вполне искренней.

— Я пока не подписала договор, так что меня рано поздравлять, — слабо улыбнулась Рей в ответ.

— И всё же. Это дело быстрое. Кабинет мистера Митаки, кстати, по коридору направо. Третья дверь.

— Спасибо.

Рей на автомате перебирала ногами, направляясь в нужный ей кабинет. Зашла, поздоровалась, села, прочитала контракт… И пришла в себя только тогда, когда Митака слегка повысил голос, пытаясь до неё докричаться:

— Мисс Джонсон? Вы меня слышите? Вас всё устраивает в контракте?

— А? Что? Да. — Рей не помнила ни строчки. Она ещё раз быстро пробежалась глазами по договору и её взгляд остановился на сумме гонорара. _Сколько?!_ Да это в пять раз больше, чем она получала в «Сопротивлении»! Смешанные чувства Рей подавились радостью от того, какие эти были деньжищи. Боже, Бен безумно щедр!

Рей вдруг замерла, неожиданно вспомнив откуда Соло взял это имя. Её пробил нервный смех.

***

**Тогда**

Рей пришла домой, приняла душ и тут же села на кровать, схватив в руки телефон. Она проверила сообщения и звонки, но там была пустота. Бен не звонил. Её это расстроило, но не сильно — Соло же такой скромняга по жизни. И написала первой.

**_«Приветик, ты есть в новом чате, который появился в прошлом месяце?»_ **

Рей, на всякий случай, выбрала нейтральную тему и отправила смс. И тут же цокнула из-за того, что написала. «Приветик», блядь, — они виделись час назад. Ну что же, ладно.

Ответ, к её радости, пришёл почти моментально:

**_«Нет. Что за чат? Скажи название и я зарегистрируюсь.»_ **

**_«Эмодзи. Там по номеру регистрация и поиск. Придумай ник и найди меня. Жду.»_ **

Прошло минут десять. Тишина. Рей начала нервно грызть ноготь на большом пальце. И вдруг чат ожил, издавая звук входящего уведомления:

**Карло Рен_1.0** : Ку-ку.

**Бешеная_Белочка_1985** : Ку-ку!

Рей прыснула, прочитав ник Бена.

**Бешеная_Белочка_1985** : Что за странный ник?! Почему Карло… Рен?!

**Карло Рен_1.0** : Не знаю, что в голову пришло. А Рен это из компьютерный игры, там рыцари Ордена Рен.

**Бешеная_Белочка_1985** : Имя смени, я ржу. Карло, блин. Бен, ну совсем. Лол.

Пользователь **Карло Рен_1.0** сменил ник на **Кайло Рен_1.0**.

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Так лучше?

**Бешеная_Белочка_1985** : Поменял одну букву? Класс, не запарился. Но так и правда лучше.

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Ну и хорошо.

Тема исчерпалась.

Пользователь **Бешеная_Белочка_1985** сменила ник на **Мусорщица_0.1**

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : *много смеющихся смайлов* Что вдруг?

**Мусорщица_0.1** : За компанию. У тебя единичка в начале. У меня в конце. Вместе мы с тобой без нулей. Две единички.

_Блядь, романтичная ебота, Джонсон!_.

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Мило. Мне нравится. Почему Мусорщица?

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Что первое в голову пришло. Я два дня назад разбирала шкаф и выкинула в мусорку больше половины содержимого. Это было что-то. Так что я теперь оправдываю это прозвище.

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Лол, это нормально. А у меня в шкафу пара шмоток и тонна книг — тоже странное зрелище.

Снова пауза.

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Как ты? Всё в порядке? Ничего не болит?

_Беспокоится._

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Да, всё хорошо. Немного саднит. Ты большой, лол. Но это пройдет. 

Рей залилась краской и тут же поменяла тему.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Завтра вроде как у нас общий экзамен по истории. Ты готов?

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Да.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Дашь списать?

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Дам.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Лоооол. Бен, ты же знаешь что ты очаровашка?

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Не смеши.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Серьёзно.

Они переписывались о всякой ерунде целый день, и Рей даже не заметила, как на улице начало темнеть. Вечером ей позвонил Финн и начал втирать какую-то откровенную дичь. Рей это раздражало, ей не хотелось его сегодня слушать. Все её мысли были заняты прошлой ночью и Беном. Она быстренько отделалась от друга и легла спать, заснув почти мгновенно.

***

**Сейчас**

Рей не успела выйти из кабинета мистера Митаки, как её чуть не сбили с ног. Она подняла возмущённый взгляд и увидела перед собой худощавого мужчину с ярко-рыжими волосами, одетого в глухой, тёмно-коричневый костюм, несущий за собой откровенный флёр моды восьмидесятых. Странный тип тут же рассыпался в извинениях:

— Ой, простите, извините, я торопился. — Он вдруг запнулся, окидывая Рей восторженным взглядом: — А вы давно у нас работаете? Не видел вас раньше.

— Только устраиваюсь, — сухо ответила Рей.

— М-м-м, — протянул мужчина, и Рей не понравился этот восторженный вой. — Извините, не представился. Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс, я финансовый директор «Первого Ордена».

«Надо же, важная шишка. А выглядит как заведующий кладовой», — мелькнуло у Рей в голове.

— Я Рей Джонсон. Ваш новый ведущий пиар-менеджер.

Хакс протянул к ней руку и вдохновлённо потряс её. Его рука почему-то была липкая, и омерзительно прохладная. Рей затошнило, и она взяла на заметку, что ей сейчас же стоило бы помыть руки.

— Очень… приятно, — выдавила она из себя.

— А как мне приятно! — сверкнул глазами Хакс.

— Мне пора, — не дожидаясь ответа, Рей почти вырвала руку и поспешила в туалетную комнату.

Остаток дня она провела с Митакой, который показывал ей кабинет и знакомил с сотрудниками. Кабинет оказался маленьким, но очень светлым и милым, с панорамными окнами и цветами на окне. Пока Митака вытаскивал из шкафа какие-то коробки, Рей в задумчивости наблюдала за пейзажем за окном.

— А кто был до меня на этой должности, Дофельд? Почему-то, я только что задумалась об этом.

— Не было этой должности до тебя. У нас работают пара обычных пиар-менеджеров и всё.

Рей замерла.

_Не было? Очень странно._

— А зачем тогда появилась… эта должность?

— Рен так захотел. — Митака пожал плечами. — Он не докладывал о своих решениях.

_Интересно._

— Интересно, — озвучила Рей свою мысль вслух.

Митака вскоре ушёл к себе, а Рей до конца дня разбирала папки с документами, вникая в дела. Наконец, она откинула голову на спинку кресла и устало принялась массировать виски, понимая, что сегодня больше информации в неё не влезет.

Она пыталась набрать Клэр, но номер снова был недоступен. Сраный Техас.

Вдруг в дверь кто-то тихо постучал, и Рей невольно задержала дыхание.

— Войдите.

Дверь открылась и в проёме появилась рыжая голова, а следом и остальное тело Хакса.

Рей отмерла. Она ожидала… Не его. _Наивная дура._

— Я зашёл проведать вас… — Хакс нервно заламывал пальцы и топтался у входа, но Рей не собиралась его приглашать. — Как обустроились?

— Прекрасно, — натянуто улыбнулась Рей.

— М-м-м… Хорошо. Я рад. Какие планы на вечер?

_Разрази меня гром! Только рыжего чудилы мне в ухажёры не хватало!_

— Есть, мыться и спать, — коротко и сухо ответила Рей, не поднимая глаза на Хакса и собирая со стола бумажки.

— А что если мы…

— Хакс, ты чего тут забыл?! У тебя полчаса назад рабочий день закончился! — раздался за дверью грозный рык, и от неожиданности Рей уронила на стол собранные документы.

_Лёгок на помине._

Дверной проём полностью заполнила огромная фигура Кайло, который, нахмурившись, как грозовая туча буквально навис над Армитажем, прожигая его взглядом. Хакс натурально скукожился, побледнел и промямлил:

— Да я так… Пришёл проведать новую сотрудницу… Что она, как… Ну да, я домой, всего доброго…

Хакса как ветром сдуло через секунду. И Рей бы почувствовала облегчение, только вот на месте странного ухажёра теперь находился еще больше тревожащая её покой личность.

— Он приставал? — резко и настойчиво поинтересовался Кайло, и она заметила, что его губы вытянулись в тонкую линию, ноздри раздувались от гнева, а глаза разве что молнии не метали. Рен находился в крайнем бешенстве, и Рей на секунду показалось, что это ревность.

_Да уж конечно, наивная. Просто следит за дисциплиной._

— Нет… Просто интересовался, как я тут. — Она нервно сглотнула и почувствовала, как бешено колотилось сердце, когда Кайло прошёл внутрь кабинета.

— И как вы тут? — последовал вопрос, произнесённый уже куда мягче.

— Х-хорошо.

Пауза.

Кайло смотрел на неё и молчал, явно больше не собираясь ни разговаривать, ни уходить. Но по его взгляду Рей вдруг начало казаться, что он её всё же помнит. Он смотрел так…

_Как раньше. Как той ночью._

На неё смотрели глаза не сурового главы «Первого Ордена», на неё смотрели глаза _Бена_ …

Кайло на пару секунд зажмурился и вновь открыл глаза, и на место Соло вновь вернулся Рен.

— Я рад. Зайдите завтра с утра ко мне, обсудим некоторые детали вашей работы. — На его лице снова не отражалось никаких эмоций — только лёгкая вежливая отстранённость. — До завтра.

Рей с трудом вспомнила, как дышать, ощущая как внутренности обволакивает горечь. Она надеялась, что… что он признается.

— До завтра, — с трудом вытянула из себя Рей и отвернулась, делая вид, что достаёт что-то из своей сумочки, прикусывая губу почти до крови.

Она спиной почувствовала, как Кайло ушёл.

***

**Тогда**

Экзамен по истории назначили после обеда. На дворе ещё было утро, и Рей топталась на первом этаже в коридоре, глазами выслеживая Бена. Они с самого утра переписывались и договорились встретиться у столовой, как раз там, где стояла Рей.

В голове мелькали кадры их прошедшей ночи, и даже сейчас, от предвкушения повторения, между ног тягучей волной проходил сладкий спазм.

_Сегодня, после экзамена, затащу его к себе. Точно. Родителей не будет часов до семи…_

Пока Рей витала в облаках и на автомате шарила по помещению глазами, она не заметила, как со спины к ней подошёл По.

— Привет, подруга! — Дэмерон потрепал её по плечу. — Ну что? Лишила девственности бедного Соло? — По гаденько засмеялся, и от этого смеха Рей затошнило. Ей совершенно не хотелось ничего рассказывать о Бене.

— Нет, — ответила она отстранено. — Я не смогла выполнить задание. Хочешь двадцать баксов в счёт спора?

— Ух ты, богатенькая что ли? Неужели всё настолько плохо?

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой это, Дэмерон, — прошипела Рей, приближаясь к его лицу. Её совершенно выбешивали разговоры о их столь интимном и личном моменте, и она не горела желанием обсуждать прошедшую ночь хоть с кем-то, кроме самого Бена.

По слегка потерялся от её яростного напора и поднял руки в примирительном жесте:

— Окей-окей, чё агриться-то сразу… Я ж пошутил.

Рей не любила вспоминать тот факт, что По и был тем вторым парнем, с которым у неё были отношения. Они закончились два месяца назад, и, по правде говоря, это было нелепостью с самого начала. Они дружили и просто находились в общей компании. Но, как часто бывало, в один «прекрасный» день это переросло в нечто иное, чем просто дружба, когда По начал к ней недвусмысленно подкатывать. Рей решила попробовать. Они пару месяцев повстречались, но из этого ничего не вышло. Секс с По был нелепым и скучным, он оказался эгоистичным и ленивым. Рей надеялась, что, возможно, это она не особо чувствительна, хотя сама-то она легко доводила себя до оргазма.

А после ночи с Беном представления о мужчинах перевернулись с ног на голову.

С По они остались друзьями, снова вернувшись к старому общению, но, на волне прошлой близости, Дэмерон до сих пор мог позволить себе вольности: поцеловать Рей в губы при встрече, шлёпнуть по заднице, или даже облапать грудь. Рей, если честно, было по барабану, это происходило скорее в шутку — они оба ничего уже друг к другу не испытывали в романтическом плане. А поболтать, посмотреть фильмы и побаловаться травкой с ним и Финном было весело.

Пока Рей кипела от злости из-за выкидонов По, она отвлеклась и не заметила, как сбоку к ним подошёл Бен. Он наблюдал за их общением и остановился за углом, в ожидании облокотившись о стену.

— Я никогда бы не переспала с таким как Соло, ты в своём уме? Дэмерон, ты больной! — наигранно фыркнула Рей в лицо По, пытаясь как можно дальше затолкать эту тему.

Бен замер, побледнев, и невольно прислушался.

По заржал и потеребил Рей за щёку.

— Я знаю, детка. Мы с Финном тебя и проверяли.

Рей закатила глаза и промолчала. _Придурки._

И тут По потянулся и смачно поцеловал Рей, проникая языком ей глубоко в рот.

От гымканья Рей и чмоков, Бен, холодея ещё больше, высунулся из-за угла. Его глаза налились кровью от увиденной картины, и с лица исчезла вся краска. Через секунду он развернулся и ушёл прочь.

Мгновением позже Рей наконец-то с усилием отстранилась от По и с яростью толкнула его в грудь, отчего Дэмерон отшатнулся.

— Ты охуел что ли совсем?! — почти проорала Рей, не обращая внимания на то, что кто-то может её услышать, и стала нервно озираться по сторонам в поисках Бена. Никого. — Ты чего творишь?

— Да я шучу же. Ты чего? — прогоготал парень, пытаясь снова потянуться к Рей, но ей было не до шуток. Натурально стало противно. Вообще больше не хотелось, чтобы её кто-то касался, кроме Бена. Никогда.

— Засунь свои шутки себе в жопу. — Рей потянулась в карман и сунула По в руки две десятидолларовые мятые купюры. — Мы квиты. Я знаю, что тебе деньги важнее, чем информация о том, присунули мне или нет. Доебётесь с Финном до Бена с такими же шутками — история о том, как вы оба от передоза наделали в штаны в прошлом году, будет гулять по всей школе. Тебе понятно?!

По побелел и потерял дар речи.

— Ну подруга… Я от тебя такого не ожидал.

— Пошёл нахуй, По. Значит, ты меня плохо знаешь. — Рей почти плюнула ему это в лицо и, развернувшись, пошла прочь.

По озадаченно уставился вслед.

Бен куда-то пропал на всё утро, и Рей увидела его уже на экзамене. Он ничем не изменился — снова был такой же серьёзный, сосредоточенный и одетый в рубашку застёгнутую на все пуговицы. Но, на этот раз, Рей реагировала на него совсем по-другому: когда его заметила, то моментально возбудилась от того, как он сексуально прикусывал   
пухлую губу, что-то задумчиво вычитывая у себя в конспекте; а то, как выглядывало его ухо из-под густых волос, показалось Рей крайне очаровательным.

Она тихонько улыбнулась своим мыслям и тут же рванула к его парте, останавливаясь рядом, и когда Соло поднял глаза, отчего-то побледнев, показала глазами на рюкзак, стоящий на пустом месте.

— Можно присесть? — Рей многозначительно улыбнулась. Бен от звука её голоса вдруг превратился в каменное изваяние, замирая. Он снова опустил голову и глаза, почти не среагировав, когда она задала вопрос. По телу Рей пробежал холодок нехорошего предчувствия.

— Бен? — тихо переспросила Рей. — Можно мне сесть с тобой?

— Тут занято, — пробурчал Бен, слишком вызывающе и определенно бесцельно перелистывая страницы конспекта, так и не удосужившись посмотреть на неё.

— Кем? — сухо переспросила Рей, и внутри всё опустилось.

— Моей сумкой, — последовал ледяной язвительный ответ.

— Рей, чего там топчешься? Я тебе место занял! — заорал По из соседнего ряда и помахал Рей рукой.

Бен резко вскинул на неё глаза полные боли, тоски, отчаяния и злобы. Но Рей находилась в таком расстройстве и прострации, что кроме отвращения к себе не видела в них ничего.

— Всё понятно, Бен, — еле выдавила из себя Рей, сдерживая слёзы, и поплелась к По.

_Он ничего не хочет. Секс на один раз и до свиданья. Классно, Джонсон, тебя использовал ботаник. А ведь собиралась ты его. Чудесно, блядь. Просто волшебно. Так тебе и надо._

Рей весь урок прокручивала в голове мысли, одна мрачнее другой, и, в конце-концов, вообще с горем пополам сдала экзамен.


	4. Chapter 4

**Сейчас**

В эту бессонную ночь Рей не нашла ничего лучше, чем бесцельно клацать пультом в поисках чего-то стоящего в телевизоре. Увы, ночью вещали в основном ужастики и порнуху. Несколько раз ей даже хотелось оставить эротический канал, пытаясь хоть как-то заинтересовать себя, но дико визжащая телка и втрахивающий её в какой-то пошлый леопардовый диван тощий блондин не привлекали совершенно. Что в этом возбуждающего? Однако, в ответ фантазия тут же подсунула воображению руки Кайло, как он, невольно задумавшись, прикусывает губы. И вот это было в миллионы раз более привлекательно, чем пара голых, машинально совокупляющихся тел. Рей злилась на себя, не желая представлять Кайло хоть на секунду, запрещала, но снова и снова рисовала в голове их ночь.

Утомленная мыслями, разбитая и потерянная, к трем-четырем утра она, наконец, провалилась в сон, чтобы через несколько часов встать, принять ледяной душ, и, влив в себя литр крепкого кофе, отправиться на работу. Рей едва ли помнила свой путь до офиса, находясь в такой прострации, что, казалось, только хороший, отточенный за десяток лет навык вождения помог ей не впечататься в столб или другую машину.

В это утро в офисе было тихо. Ни души. Лишь у ресепшена Рей поздоровалась с Кайдел и прошла дальше к своему кабинету. Ковыряясь на ходу в сумочке, она распахнула дверь и, все еще погруженная в невеселые мысли, подошла к столу, где и замерла. Её покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза ошарашенно уставились перед собой.

На столе, в большой плетеной корзине, ждал грандиозный в своей помпезности букет. Рей неуверенно подняла руку и осторожно коснулась пальцами нежных цветов. Безумно красивые. Пионы. Их упругие лепестки перетекали от нежно розового до темно-сиреневого, резко срываясь в белый. Хотелось наклониться, вдохнуть их тонкий, пряный аромат.

_Но… от кого?_

Рей неожиданно словила себя на мысли, что ей так хочется верить — это он. Но к чему глупые фантазии? Поразмыслив пару секунд и не замечая нервно теребящих ремешок сумки пальцев, она развернулась и направилась обратно в сторону ресепшена.

Сегодня она пришла за сорок минут до начала рабочего дня, но, значит… кто-то был здесь с рассветом, чтобы это сделать?

— Кайдел, привет еще раз. — Блондинка обернулась на звук своего имени. — Ты случайно не знаешь… кто уже на работе?

— О, доброе утро, Рей! — Кайдел с улыбкой её поприветствовала, невольно подтверждая, что даже не заметила коллегу пару минут назад. Приподняв бровь, она задумалась на пару секунд: — Эм… да, вроде, особо никого. Хакс только бегал туда сюда. Но он всегда так себя ведет, я даже не замечаю уже. Больше пока никто не пришел. Вроде.

_Хакс._

Рей поджала губы, никак не прокомментировав услышанное и направилась обратно к себе.

— А что? — неслось ей вслед, но Рей не уже не слышала, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Чертов фин-директор. Ладно, хоть бы сам опять не приперся, цветы — это не самое худшее, что могло быть.

Вернувшись в кабинет, она вновь вдохнула божественный запах свежих цветов и поставила их на широкий подоконник рядом с заваленным бумагами рабочим столом. Сегодня ей предстояла куча работы, ведь осталось много неразобранных документов… Ах да, еще Бен просил зайти. Нет. Кайло. Её просил зайти _Кайло_. Главное, не проколоться с именем. Позорище…

Телефон провибрировал, и она опустила взгляд на засветившийся экран телефона.

_«Абонент Клэр снова в сети»_

Опять! Рей пыталась дозвониться ей все утро, но в ответ лишь слышала отвратительный голос робота о выключенном телефоне. И вот, наконец-то, связь в очередной раз соизволила появиться. Надолго ли? Она немедленно кинулась звонить неуловимой девчонке, но в ответ услышала до боли знакомое: _«Абонент временно недоступен»_. Связь не дожила даже до звонка. Окончательно потеряв терпение, Рей набрала Платту, но итог оказался тем же. А на что она вообще рассчитывала, если те находились вместе?

Рей тяжело вздохнула. Они никак не могли договориться, когда же точно приедет Клэр. То на запланированный день не было билетов, то они внезапно появлялись, но они не успевали их забронировать. Какое-то наказание, честно слово! Складывалось впечатление, что из Техаса просто невозможно было выбраться.

В сердцах бросив телефон на стол, Рей полезла в ящик за новой кипой неразобранных бумаг.

***

**Тогда**

Пара дней прошла как в тумане. Она ходила на учебу, возвращалась домой и лежала, тупо уставившись в потолок. Финн и По пытались ее растормошить, днем и ночью написывая в Эмоджи, но Рей отвечала им хорошо, если через раз. И лучше вообще было удалиться оттуда, если бы… Если бы все еще не ждала, что Бен одумается и напишет. Извинится. Поговорит с ней.

Нет, она не строила иллюзий и почти смирилась с тем, что их ночь прошла и оказалась им забыта, но… В сердце все равно упрямо теплилась надежда, что он передумает, что, возможно, захочет пообщаться. Уже этой малости хватило бы для начала. Пока не поздно, пока она ещё могла простить его за такое отношение к себе. О, Рей понимала его. Понимала тяжелый, замкнутый характер, находя тысячу оправданий. И всё же, гордость не позволяла написать первой, после такого прямого отказа. Много чести.

Но с каким-то маниакальным упорством Рей каждый час проверяла онлайн ли _Кайло Рен_1.0_ , и, что самое отвратительное, он был постоянно в сети.

_Она сама ему рассказала про этот чат. И что теперь? Этот козёл сидит в нем и с кем-то переписывается!_

Каждый раз, видя значок онлайна около его ника, Рей в отчаянии отбрасывала телефон и кипела от гнева. Но проходило несколько минут, и она хватала равнодушный аппарат, проверяя не пришло ли новое сообщение. Она даже специально поставила на беззвучный режим всех своих друзей, кроме Бена, чтобы каждый щелчок сообщения не отдавался в груди мерзкой надеждой. И вот — щелчков нет, но чертова надежда всё равно не желала дохнуть.

Она бесилась, смеялась над собой, специально искала на сайте школы фото Соло, выбирая самые неудачные и глупые снимки с олимпиад. А потом долго пялилась на них, пытаясь внушить себе, что лопоухий ботан ничего для неё не значит. Но, в итоге, всё равно бессознательно залипала то на его губы, то на руки. Становилось только хуже.

_Чёртов Бен!_

Тогда Рей решила погрузиться в учебу, пытаясь подготовиться к двум оставшимся экзаменам. И хорошо, что эти предметы были не общими с Соло!

Но неделю спустя, в один самый обычный день, Рей всё же сорвалась. Ничего не предвещало беды. Ей даже начало мечтаться, что она успокоилась, втянулась в рутинные будни и плевала на проклятого Соло, но… Она оказалась слишком измучена бесконечной внутренней борьбой, что не думала, беря в руки телефон. Не думала, когда открывала чат. И уж точно не думала, набирая и отправляя сообщение:

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Эта ночь совсем для тебя ничего не значила, так? Скажи, я просто хочу знать.

Она задержала дыхание, и только в условии отсутствия кислорода мозг решил заработать снова. Зажмурившись, Рей зарычала и в бессильной ярости остервенело сжала кулаки. Черт-черт-черт! Слабачка! Упав на кровать, она уткнулась лицом в подушку. Прямо сейчас она умрет от унижения.

_Господи, надо было удалить чат! Надо было выключить чертов телефон. Надо было…_

Щелк.

Рей вздрогнула и подскочила, уставившись на засветившейся экран. Ее трясло, пока дрожащими руками она тянулась к телефону и гипнотизировала взглядом иконку: « _+1 новое сообщение от пользователя Кайло Рен_1.0, посмотреть_ »

Пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы тупо попялиться на экран, а потом она медленно на него нажала. Господи, и когда она успела зажмуриться и задержать дыхание? Рей распахнула глаза.

**Кайло Рен_1.0** : Что ты хочешь услышать? Это был спор, ты выполнила задание. Что еще?  


Рей точно ведром холодный воды окатило. Да уж, чего она ждала, дура. Того, что он вдруг бросится все отрицать? Клятв верности?

Но все же… Что с ним такое?! Целый день, после той ночи, они общались, как ни в чем не бывало, а теперь он заявлял о случившемся, точно о какой-то совместной контрольной работе. Её мозг не желал воспринимать эту информацию. Не хотел. Ей так много было нужно сказать, расспросить, вспомнить все слова, которые Бен говорил ей. Он сказал, что _любит ее_! Зачем? Почему? Кому нужны признания, если она сама затащила его в постель. А дальше, будто бы сон… Пришел новый день и всё испарилось. Развеялось пустым туманом сновидений. Она бы ни капли не удивилась, наговори ей такого кто-нибудь вроде По. Но Бен…

А Бен оказался не лучше.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Понятно всё с тобой, Соло.

**Мусорщица_0.1** добавила пользователя **Кайло Рен_1.0** в черный список.

С неё хватит.

***

**Сейчас**

Ближе к полудню к ней в кабинет зашел Митака. И пока они пили кофе, он поведал ей пару утренних новостей. Несмотря на первое впечатление чрезмерно чопорной и нелюдимой личности, парень оказался приятным. Перед уходом Дофельд добавил её в рабочий чат. Ну… почти рабочий, оценила Рей, прочитав название:

**«Корпоратив»**

— У нас намечается корпоратив? — она удивленно приподняла брови. — По поводу?

— Юбилей фирмы, — ответил Митака, хмыкая. — Вообще, Рен не любит сборища, по крайней мере официальные. Мы так, иногда ходим куда своей компанией. А вот на юбилей решил расщедриться. В Стик-48 аж банкет заказал.

— Стик-48… — Рей напрягла извилины, пытаясь вспомнить название. — Что-то очень знакомое.

— Конечно, знакомое, — довольно ухмыльнулся Митака, потягивая кофе из чашки. — Это один из ваших крупных проектов по раскрутке, новый очень многообещающий ресторан безглютеновой кухни.

— Точно! — Рей с улыбкой хлопнула себя по лбу. — Ты знаешь мою работу лучше меня. Увы, за пару дней в меня накачали столько информации, что я все еще в ней плаваю. В «Сопротивлении» было в разы меньше заказов.

Лицо Митаки презрительно скривилось.

— Как ты там вообще работала? Мерзкая конторка. И Сноук — отвратительнейший человек в мире. Было дело, он как-то вздумал кинуть угрозу в сторону Рена, и теперь, видимо, будет на базаре сувенирами из ракушек торговать. Вершина его карьеры. Наш Рен обид не прощает.

— Вот так? — Рей заинтересовала эта информация. Все, что она знала о разорении «Сопротивления», было лишь о причастности к этому делу Кайло, и о грандиозном скандале вокруг имени Сноука. — Из-за этого он их разорил?

— Конечно. Это все знают. — Митака дернул плечом, будто Рей спросила что-то глупое. — Как я и говорил, с шефом лучше не шутить. Странно, что он тебя взял. Рен ненавидел эту фирму особенной, очень изощренной ненавистью. И долго под них копал, но все-таки нашел, где подцепиться. Я таким счастливым шефа годами не видел, как после сообщения по новостям о банкротстве «Сопротивления».

— Интересно… — Рей повертела в руках чашку, обдумывая информацию. Она не испытывала глубоких и нежных чувств к «Сопротивлению». Сноук действительно был премерзким типом, даже позволял себе отпускать в её адрес пошлые шуточки, но чаще пропадал в разъездах, отчего работалось вполне сносно.

Место же в «Первом ордене» давно было её мечтой, но до увольнения она так и не решалась отнести резюме. Да и вакансий не было. Рей прекрасно знала, что делается с анкетами страждущих, когда их приносят без повода — они просто выбрасываются. К тому же, она понятия не имела, кто на самом деле здесь управляет…

— Ладно, пошел я работать. — Митака поднялся, тепло улыбаясь Рей. — Приятно было поболтать, но дела не дремлют. Если будут вопросы — пиши, я всегда на связи.

Рей кивнула и перевела взгляд на чат, в котором активно обновлялись сообщения: шло бурное обсуждение корпоратива. Она немного пролистала переписку выше, вникая в предмет дискуссии, но не нашла для себя ничего интересного. Меню, алкоголь, и даже дресс-код. Скучно, но…

**Армитаж Хакс** : Мисс Джонсон, вы идете с нами? Присоединяйтесь, будем рады вас видеть!

_О господи, только не это!_

До этого момента Рей с интересом обдумывала возможность сходить на мероприятие, но сообщение Хакса слегка поубавило энтузиазм.

**Рей Джонсон** : Всем добрый день. Я пока не решила, очень много дел.

**Кайдел Ко Конникс** : Да, Рей, мы будем рады, если ты пойдешь! Будут почти все. Вот и повод поближе познакомиться с коллективом в неформальной обстановке.

**Дофельд Митака** : Наоборот, в более чем формальной, Кайдел. Между прочим, мисс Джонсон работает над этим проектом, и уж для кого-кого, а для нее это будет полуработа. Я бы еще подумал, прежде чем соглашаться.

**Роуз Тико** : Дофельд, ты, вообще, на чьей стороне? Хочешь уговорить или отпугнуть? Молчал бы лучше. Рей, обязательно соглашайся!  


Она улыбнулась, читая чат. Приятные люди. Несмотря на строгие правила, настроение в компании было радушное — Рен не был монстром, как писали некоторые газетенки. По крайней мере, всего за пару дней работы в коллективе, она уже поняла, что его любили. Он был строгим, но справедливым руководителем. О нём никто не говорил плохо и такое уважение появилось вовсе не из-за страха. Кайло Рена боялись все, кроме его собственных людей. С ними он был одной командой.

И будто в ответ на её мысли в чате появилось новое сообщение:

**Кайло Рен** : Мисс Джонсон, я просил зайти ко мне. Если у вас появилось время на переписки, думаю, вы уже освободились.  


В чате резко все стихло. О Господи, она даже не знала, что он там тоже есть! Бен не написал ни одного сообщения за всю историю диалога. Неужели именно так надо было её оповестить?!

Рей щелчком закрыла чат, не удосужившись ответить Кайло, и встала из-за стола. Действительно, оттягивать встречу глупо и бессмысленно.

***

  
**Тогда**

Пейдж посоветовала попить витамины, потому что у Рей «землистый цвет лица». На самом же деле, она и правда чувствовала себя погано, злясь на саму себя за приведшее её в тупик решение. Заблокировав Бена, она старалась с ним не сталкиваться, чуть ли не впрямую избегая любых, даже мимолетных встреч. Но каждый раз, появляясь в школе, искала его. И, конечно же, находила. Но стоило им встретиться взглядами, сложно сказать, кто из них быстрее отворачивался и уходил. Похоже, в этом у них была стабильная ничья.

Приближался выпускной. Пейдж таскала ее по магазинам, выбирая платье, но Рей совершенно ничего не нравилось. Точнее, ей было просто наплевать в чем идти, хоть в Диор, хоть в мусорном мешке. Подруга злилась, пыталась растормошить, но все было без толку. Так что не выдержав, Пейдж ушла, когда на очередное примеренное платье Рей бросила уже пятое равнодушное: «Да, классно. Бери!».

Рей казалось, что её должна была бы мучить совесть, но вместо этого испытывала лишь облегчение. И все же, она не удержалась, позвонив вечером подруге, и долго извинялась за свое депрессивное, по причине экзаменов, поведение. Но в таком состоянии нашелся хотя бы один плюс: забив до отказа голову учебой, Рей с отличием продралась через тернии контрольных тестов.

Из-за плохого аппетита накатывала слабость, и после занятий Рей пластом ложилась на кровать, лишь изредка развлекая себя чтением. Сил едва хватало даже на это.

**FN-2187** : Прив. Сегодня вечеринка у Рона, ты идешь? Будет весело.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Будет как всегда уныло. Вряд ли случится что-то новенькое.

**FN-2187** : Ой, да хватит опять нудеть. Приходи, может, наконец-то в нормальную себя превратишься.

Рей не отрицала, что ей нужно отвлечься. Но если там появится Бен, будет только хуже. Или не будет? Господи! Как же её бесили собственный страх и беспомощность!

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Да, я приду. Как всегда к восьми?

**FN-2187** : Ну наконец-то здравая мысль! Да, ждем!

На вечеринке она даже не притронулась к алкоголю, потому что с недавних пор пунш впал в крайнюю немилость. Если бы не он, то не случилось бы дурацкого спора, прекрасной ночи, и не чувствовала бы себя Рей безвольным тухлым овощем. Так что, весь вечер она просидела на диванчике, попивая сок и с безразличием глядя в пространство перед собой. Даже друзья давно забросили свои попытки её растормошить, устав от бессмысленных уговоров.

_Соло не было на этой вечеринке. Она точно знала._

«Если только никто не уволок его в комнаты наверху», — мелькнула мысль, и Рей сардонически фыркнула.

В итоге, она ушла раньше всех и зареклась больше не посещать эти никчемные сборища.

***

**Сейчас**

Рей толкнула дверь, стараясь одновременно одной рукой удержать массивные папки и протиснуться в проем двери. Подняв на неё взгляд, Кайло удивленно моргнул, но тут же вскочил, в пару шагов сокращая между ними расстояние. Документы перекочевали из рук в руки.

— Что это? — спросил он, опуская ношу на стол.

— Наши проекты. Я хотела бы сделать в них пару пометок, чтобы лучше понимать суть дела. Мне пока еще трудно ориентироваться.

Кайло растерянно кивнул и вернулся на свое место.

— Итак, у вас есть вопросы по поводу ваших обязанностей? — Он сцепил пальцы в замок и внимательно смотрел на неё все тем же спокойным, ничего не выражающим взглядом, от которого только ещё больше становилось не по себе.

На самом деле у нее накопился целый ворох вопросов, но в эту секунду они стайкой пугливых блестящих рыбок метнулись прочь из её головы.

— Да, есть, — наконец выдавила она, и от звука собственного неуверенного голоса стало тошно. Разозлившись на свою неуверенность, она прочистила горло и заговорила уже более уверенным тоном: — Я хотела бы начать с ресторана Стик-48, пока он у всех на языке.

Спустя пару часов и тонны заметок в документах они, наконец, разобрались с каждым из текущих проектов. Кайло говорил спокойно, даже немного вкрадчиво, отчего Рей расслабилась и уже не отвлекалась на личные переживания. Да, он действительно оказался блестящим профи, зная подноготную любого из своих заказов. Он подробно и скрупулезно раскладывал детали у неё в голове по полочкам, наведя к концу разговора образцовый порядок.

Сделав последнюю пометку, Рей подняла на него взгляд и искренне, благодарно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо. Теперь мне действительно будет легче со всем разобраться.

— Пожалуйста, — последовал быстрый и тихий ответ, а его глаза на секунду потеплели, растекаясь янтарными отблесками. — Не стесняйтесь. В любой момент спрашивайте у меня или у других пиар-менеджеров.

Она встала, обхватила массивные папки, и в то же мгновение её руки оказались под огромными ладонями Кайло, от этого из груди вырвался непроизвольный вздох. И ей очень хотелось думать, что прежде чем скользнуть ниже, перехватывая твердый пластик документов в другом месте, он тоже застыл на одну короткую, но такую важную секунду.

— Я помогу вам. Они тяжелые и громоздкие, — сквозь шум в ушах донесся до неё тихий голос.

— Я… — Рей не могла даже возразить ему, когда одним мимолетным касанием ощущение спокойствия и непринужденности смыло в омут бесконтрольных эмоций. — Хорошо, — кивнула она, позволяя Кайло делать то, что он считал нужным.

Путь до её кабинета они проделали в полном молчании. Поставив на стол башню из папок, Кайло было развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился. Остановилось и сердце Рей, все это время желавшей как можно скорее остаться в одиночестве. Он задумчиво смотрел на неё, точно обдумывая неведомую мысль.

— Я просто хотел сказать… — начал он, делая паузу и прочищая горло, — … что уезжаю в командировку на две недели. Мы расширяемся и теперь будем брать контракты со всей Америки. У меня есть пара наработок, одна крупная компания в Вашингтоне, и мне необходимо обсудить все лично.

Рей открыла было рот, но оказалась не в силах сказать что-то внятное, испытывая невероятно смешанные эмоции: и облегчение, и щемящее чувство тоски.

— Через десять дней корпоратив, — наконец произнесла она первое, что пришло в голову.

 _Ну и тупость!  
_  
— Да, я в курсе, — кивнул Кайло. — Видимо, опять не смогу пойти.

— Что ж, приятной поездки… Когда вы уезжаете?

— Сегодня.

В груди Рей что-то екнуло, а потом перехватило дыхание, когда он, потянувшись к её руке, осторожно поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. И от ощущения его мягких горячих губ она окончательно забыла, как дышать. Глупой немой рыбой она открывала и закрывала рот, пока Кайло её не отпустил.

— Надеюсь, в мое отсутствие ничего не случится. Прощайте.

Сил хватило лишь на рваный кивок. В себя Рей пришла только после тихого хлопка двери.

***

**Тогда**

— Мама, я не хочу есть _это_ … — Рей понюхала лежащую перед ней пасту карбонара, вываленную на тарелку из лотка полуфабрикатов. От запаха неожиданно замутило. — А есть что-нибудь другое?

Мать нахмурилась, недовольно глядя на дочь.

— Нет. Ешь, что дают.

Рей поджала губы и попыталась впихнуть в себя хотя бы половину от содержимого тарелки.

С родителями у нее всегда были натянутые отношения. Отец и мать часто пропадали в разъездах. Они не были путешественниками, геологами или кем-то из любых других нормальных людей. Нет. Просто безумные современные хиппи. Оставив Рей на попечение самой себе с тринадцати лет, они мотались по стране, пару раз в год заезжая домой на несколько недель. Спроси её кто, что она к ним испытывает, Рей не дала бы точного ответа. Было ли ей грустно, одиноко? Скучала ли она по ним? Сложно сказать. Скорее, она тосковала по нормальной, полноценной семье. Но вот родители возвращались, а картинка все равно не сходилась. Отец днями и ночами курил крэк, из-за чего в доме непроходимой стеной стоял дым и неприятный запах травки. Рей еще месяц потом пыталась выветрить его из каждой пострадавшей вещи. А мать или спала, или читала неведомые религиозные книги, время от времени не очень охотно вступая в диалог с дочерью.

— Мы в сентябре опять приедем, я думаю. Аккурат к новому учебному году в школе, — задумчиво произнесла мать, накладывая и себе порцию пасты.

— Мам… — Рей сглотнула ком в горле. — Я закончила школу. Послезавтра у меня выпускной.

— Оу… — Вилка замерла в руке матери, но легко прочистив горло, женщина легко продолжила: — Точно-точно. Как-то я уже привыкла, что ты всегда ходишь в школу. Какие планы на будущее?

Довольно странно слышать подобный вопрос от матери.

— Хочу поступить в колледж. Буду подавать в несколько, куда возьмут по баллам. Мне нужна полная стипендия и общежитие. На такие места очень большой конкурс.

— Да-да, понятно. — Равнодушный кивок подсказал, что интерес иссяк еще на середине предложения. Мать никогда не привлекало ничего связанное с наукой, учебой, знаниями. Исключение составляли только религиозные брошюрки, которые даже сложно было книжками назвать. Рей пару раз пролистывала их, ради праздного интереса, но в ужасе клала обратно. Попахивало сектантством. Но в дела родителей не лезла и обычно просто запиралась у себя в комнате. Новость об их очередном отъезде уже давно перестала её хоть как-то волновать. Тем временем мать что-то обдумала и добавила: — А может, найдешь работу? Вот тут в супермаркете у дома есть вакансия, неплохо платят. Деньги сейчас нужнее. Нам тяжеловато уже тебя содержать.

Рей ощутила, как горлу подкатил горький комок.

— Мам… я не хочу проработать всю жизнь продавщицей. Я хочу выучиться, получить образование, сделать хорошую карьеру.

Мать закатила глаза, ни капли не таясь и показывая, какое отношение испытывает к подобным опасным бредням. Спасибо, что хоть спорить не стала.

— Я пойду к себе. — Рей положила на стол вилку, едва ли попробовав содержимое тарелки, и встала из-за стола. Мать лишь недовольно поморщилась, но снова смолчала. И не было сомнений, что через пару минут после ухода дочери, она уже о ней забыла.

***

**Сейчас**

Рей решила заняться по утрам бегом. Она давно собиралась, но постоянно просыпала, и времени хватало только на кофе, душ и сборы на работу. Теперь же, засыпая едва за полночь, она вставала в начале шестого. Идеально, чтобы пробежаться и подышать свежим утренним воздухом.

К концу тренировки она обычно испытывала и бодрость и приятную усталость одновременно. Измотав себя физически, Рей лишала себя сил на самобичевания, и работа шла теперь в разы проще.

Но невероятное чувство тоски, поселившееся после отъезда Кайло, оказалось не способно заглушить даже самое изощренное истязание тела. Она скучала. _Безумно. Отвратительно остро._ Ловила себя на этом и не понимала, как за такой короткий срок этот мужчина вновь наполнил ее жизнь.

Но когда к концу подошла первая неделя, Рей почти смирилась. Почти успокоилась и смогла, наконец, сконцентрироваться на горящих проектах. Ей казалась, что она смогла договориться с собой и своими эмоциями, будто и не было никакого душевного сумбура. А потом…

… _А потом Кайло вернулся._

Рей неслась по коридору, взбешенная очередным пустым вызовом в кабинет Хакса. Рыжий поганец решил уже в третий раз за день обсудить бюджет пиар-проекта по ресторану. Черт возьми, эти мелочи можно было обговорить и по телефону. Или в почте. Или в рабочем чате! Но, нет. Хакс возжелал видеть ее _лично_. Рей старалась избегать конфликтов на работе, но в этот раз придется сделать исключение.

Так что, когда Кайло вошел в холл их здания, она остановилась, точно налетев на невидимую стену. Красивый, бодрый и как всегда серьезный. Господи, она даже понятия не имела, насколько сильно обрадуется его приезду!

Он шел по коридору, лениво оглядываясь по сторонам, пока его взгляд не остановился на ней, вынуждая слегка замедлить шаг. А Рей не могла перестать его разглядывать. Стояла и смотрела, как с его лица осыпается иллюзия отстранённости. Резко меняя траекторию движения, Кайло медленно двинулся в её сторону, будто давая возможность сбежать. Но она не шевелилась.

— Доброе утро, Рей, — бархатный голос окутал нежным объятием, и она улыбнулась кончиками губ.

Сейчас её не беспокоило, как она выглядит в глазах любопытных зевак. Кайло здесь. Живой, настоящий, высокий и невероятно внушительный. И да. Он так странно смотрел на нее в ответ.

— Доброе, — едва слышно прошептала она, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Они стояли друг напротив друга, не в силах отвести глаз, словно хотели насытиться, наполнить недельную пустоту друг без друга, запомнить как можно больше из увиденного. Рей завороженно смотрела, как сжимаются его ладони в кулаки и медленно разжимаются. — С приездом, — прошелестела она, с трудом справляясь с накатившими эмоциями. — Вы рано. Мы ждали вас на следующей неделе. Все хорошо, сделка состоялась?

— Да, всё вышло быстрее, чем планировалось.

— П-понятно, — кивнула Рей, все же не выдерживая его взгляда и опуская глаза. Она судорожно прижимала к груди папку, будто это могло спасти ее бешено колотящееся сердце от попыток прорваться сквозь ребра.

— Есть новости? — Кайло, в отличии от нее, выглядел отдохнувшим и вдохновленным. Возникшая иллюзия, что ему есть хоть какое-то до неё дело, со звоном осыпалась под ноги осколками. Туда же полетело и проклятое трепещущее сердце.

— Да нет, не особо. Феликс из Стик-48 просил предоставить расчет окончательного количества гостей на наш завтрашний корпоратив. Сроки поджимают. И я как раз шла к Хаксу…

— Корпоратив, — задумчиво перебил Кайло. — Уже завтра, я и забыл.

— Вы идете? — неожиданно для себя спросила Рей, снова поднимая на него взгляд. Она и сама не знала, чего хочет: чтобы он пришёл, или же нет.

Кайло молча посмотрел на нее, чуть наклонив голову вбок, и его беззаботность слегка померкла.

— А вы?

— Иду, — выдохнула она.

— И я, — последовал короткий ответ. — Со мной будет еще один гость, наш партнер из Вашингтона. Как раз подробнее и расскажу о нём завтра.

Все, что она могла — кивнуть.

— Вы спешите?

— Я, ах… — Рей бросила взгляд в сторону кабинета Хакса. — Да, я шла в финансовый отдел.

Рен слегка прищурился, обдумывая информацию, но никак не прокомментировал.

— Не буду вам мешать.

С этими словами он обошел ее и молча направился в свой кабинет.

***

**Тогда**

Брошенная очередным своим парнем Пейдж напросилась с ночевкой в гости. Вообще, подруга была из той когорты, про которых говорят, что они «слабы на передок». Однако, на этот раз это был не однодневный секс, а вполне нормальные отношения, которые продлились удивительные три месяца.

Так что, весь вечер Рей выслушивала коннотации о редкостном мудаке и прекрасной Пейдж. Как ни странно, это отвлекало от собственного подавленного состояния. Вообще, в последние дни она потихоньку приходила в себя, снова хотелось жить. Честное слово, ради пары крутых оргазмов так себя закапывать грешно. А о том, что она уже размечталась получать их почаще, пришло время забыть навсегда. На Соло свет клином не сошелся, как и на остальных мужиках, которые решили свалить в закат.

Всю ночь они с Пейдж проболтали, запивая разговоры чаем и перемежая просмотром старых комедий. И к утру, стоило им мирно заснуть в обнимку, обеим стало намного легче. К счастью, подруга успела улизнуть до того, как родители проснулись. Но Рей не была уверена, видели ли они вообще Пейдж. Она даже не знала, дома ли мать с отцом.

Разблокировав телефон, Рей пролистала непрочитанные сообщения и увидела одно из Эмодзи:

**Лучший_пилот_Галактики** : Джонсон, нужна твоя помочь! Гоу! Будешь моей парой на выпускной!

Закатив глаза, она быстро напечатала ответ:

**Мусорщица 0.1** : По, ты упоролся? Только на днях всем вокруг заявлял, что идешь со своей новой блондинкой. Извини, не запоминаю их имена.

**Лучший_пилот_Галактики** : Ее пришлось слить, слишком навязчива. Они все не надежны! Надежнее тебя не найти! У тебя все равно никого нет. НУ?

**Мусорщица 0.1** : Окей. Только, чур, меня не лапать. Если дороги яйца.

**Лучший_пилот_Галактики** : Опасная Рей! Договорились!

Отложив телефон в сторону, Рей тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на кровать. Она мечтала скорее поступить в колледж и уехать. Новая жизнь заманчиво мелькала на горизонте, подсвечивая конец тоннеля надеждами на светлое будущее. Дома её уже ничего не держало.

***

**Сейчас**

Помещение ресторана Стик-48 встретило Рей мягким светом и приятной располагающей обстановкой. Судя по Феликсу (достаточно специфично-активному хозяину заведения), она представляла ресторан похожим на него — ярким, вычурным и броским. Но в реальности заведение выглядело спокойным и гармоничным: большие арочные окна взмывались под купольный потолок, изысканный орнамент украшал стены. Она ещё не успела толком оглядеться, как её уже подхватили под локоть.

— Мисс Джонсон! — Одетый, как всегда, на грани эпатажа и классики, Феликс улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. — Вас заждались коллеги. Они вон там, — холеная рука махнула в сторону большого стола в конце зала, где вовсю уже привлекал её внимание Митака.

— О, спасибо большое, — Рей благодарно кивнула и поспешила в указанном направлении.

Она и правда немного задержалась, в который раз столкнувшись с выбором наряда. Со времени начала работы на Кайло, ей хотелось выглядеть безупречно. К счастью, в шкафу завалялось купленное в порыве типично женского вдохновения прекрасное черное коктейльное платье. Совсем простое, на тонких лямках, но едва ли со скромно обнаженной спиной. Увы, маленькое чудо так и провисело пару лет без шанса быть надетым, но Рей по-прежнему была в него влюблена. И, неужели, сейчас не подходящий для него повод?

Тем временем, Митака указал ей на место рядом с собой, заслужив от неё благодарную улыбку. Поздоровавшись со всеми, Рей убедилась, что Кайло за столом ещё нет. Подняв голову, она встретилась взглядом с сидящим напротив Хаксом. _О, Господи Иисусе!_ Разумеется, Дофельд даже не понимал, что делает, занимая для своей коллеги место, но от этого ей не стало легче. Соседство с надоедливым прихвостнем не сулило спокойного вечера.

Она все ещё получала корзины с цветами. Каждый день. _Каждый божий день_. Все эти две рабочие недели. Её квартира и кабинет теперь просто завалены букетами! Честное слово, уже целая оранжерея! Она пару раз порывалась попросить Хакса прекратить это цветочное безумие, но все никак не решалась. Рей очень не любила конфликты. Человек же старался… хоть и бесил до белой пелены перед глазами.

Корпоратив начался весьма уныло. Ну, по крайней мере для неё. Все вокруг были давно знакомы и сплочены не одним годом успешной работы. И, благодарение Богу, из-за внимания Митаки, Рей чувствовала себя более или менее сносно. Ах, ну и конечно её не отпускал навязчивый Хакс. Хотя без него, пожалуй, было бы только легче. Она уже откровенно скучала, потягивая вино, как вдруг из размышлений её вывел радостный возглас Роуз.

— О, шеф пожаловал! А кто это с ним?

Все резко повернули головы в сторону входа и Рей с силой стиснула ножку бокала. Там действительно был Кайло, сопровождая невероятно знойную темноволосую красотку в откровенном, почти пошлом алом платье. И у Рей не было ни одного шанса хоть как-то прийти в себя, потому что парочка слишком быстро оказалась рядом.

— Извините за опоздание, коллеги. — Кайло улыбнулся так, как никогда раньше. И сердце Рей в миллионный раз развалилось на куски, когда он аккуратно отодвинул перед своей спутницей стул, галантно помогая ей. Сам он, разумеется, сел рядом.

Тишина за столом оглушала. Все без исключения, почти не таясь, глазели на девушку в красном, не понимая кого Рен притащил на корпорпатив.

— Хочу вам представить нашего очень ценного заказчика. Это Джулия Диккенс. Она владелец модного дома «Карлиозе» в Вашингтоне, и теперь мы будем заниматься продвижением их новой коллекции.

Взгляд «весьма ценной заказчицы» высокомерно скользил по притихшим сотрудникам, а рот кривился в подобии усмешки. Но стоило её глазам остановиться на Кайло, как едва ли уважительный оскал сменился на самую обворожительную улыбку.

Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности, услышав над ухом шёпот Митаки:

— Ну ничего себе… заказчик. Представляю, как он её на этот заказ раскрутил. Не зря приехал на пару дней раньше. — И от его слов у Рей в горле встал ком. Не думая о том, как выглядит со стороны, она залпом осушила содержимое бокала. Но Митака все не успокаивался: — Вообще, первый раз вижу его с девушкой. Точнее, чтобы он так открыто кого-то таскал в общественные места… Новость быстро просочится в прессу. Зря он так. Правда, если у них действительно все серьезно… По крайней мере, он _ТАК_ на неё смотрит…

— Довольно! — не выдержала Рей, с трудом отрываясь от созерцания форм эффектной брюнетки. — Избавь меня от сплетен. Он — здоровый молодой мужчина и делает то, что хочет.

Последнее предложение далось с явным трудом, и тут, неожиданно, подвернулся Хакс, безмолвно подливая Рей вина. Семимильными шагами вечер из скучного превращался в отвратительнейший.

Через пару часов атмосфера стала совсем непринужденной. Коллеги разбрелись по ресторану, кто-то засев за барную стойку, кто-то просто общаясь небольшими компаниями по разные стороны стола. А некоторые танцевали под медленную музыку. Например, Рен со своей… брюнеткой.

Хакс удивленно поглядывал на осушившую вторую бутылку Рей. Она не смотрела. Старалась не смотреть на танцующую парочку, но невольно замечала абсолютно всё. Как он нежно обхватил руками ее талию, как смеялся, как шептал на ухо. И, разумеется, как заливисто смеялась в ответ девушка, ненароком придвигаясь к нему ближе и ближе.

— Потанцуем? — подвыпивший Хакс икнул, оглядывая Рей затуманенным мутным взором. Он пил водку. Рей чуть не стошнило, но сидеть за столом она больше не могла. Да, она хотела танцевать, даже если это и будет чертов Армитаж.

— Пойдемте, — она попыталась обворожительно улыбнуться, вставая из-за стола.

Увы, красиво выйти на танцпол не получилось, потому что Хакс банально споткнулся, привлекая внимание танцующей пары. Тем не менее, через пару секунд он уже обхватил Рей за талию, обдавая диким запахом перегара. Прикрыв глаза, Рей старалась не скривиться от отвращения и отвернулась, глядя в сторону, где…

…встретилась взглядом с Кайло. На нее тревожно и опасно смотрели его темные глаза, а на лице застыло и вовсе безумное выражение, настолько далекое от беззаботности, как чертова Австралия. На долю секунды Рей показалось, что его _раздирает от бешенства_. Наслаждаясь мелочной местью, она лишь высокомерно улыбнулась ему в ответ, и повернулась обратно к Хаксу, изобразив фальшивую трепетную радость. Тот, оскалившись в довольной ухмылке, слишком откровенно скользнул рукой по обнаженной спине, вызвав у Рей новый приступ дурноты.

К счастью, музыка быстро закончилась, и обе пары направились к столу.

— О, вы же мисс Джонсон, верно? — Рей обернулась и столкнулась с Джулией, которая неожиданно взяла ее за руку, останавливая.

— Верно, — довольно сухо откликнулась Рей.

— Кайло так много рассказывал о вас! — Девушка уже блестела рекламой голливудских стоматологов, отчего у Рей немедленно заболела голова.

— Неужели, — она очень надеялась, что улыбка вышла вежливой. Кайло же молча стоял рядом, наблюдая за их беседой. Чуть прищурившись, Рей бросила на него быстрый взгляд и снова посмотрела на Джулию. — И что же он обо мне рассказывал?

— Он сказал, что вы блестящий профессионал. Ваши заслуги в сфере пиара потрясающие, и что он рад заполучить к себе именно вас. Вы будете работать над моим проектом! — Вашингтонское чудо восторженно захлопало длинными наращенными ресницами, смотря то на Рей, то на Кайло.

— Изумительно, — Рей коротко кивнула, чувствуя, как начинает сводить скулы. Но ей хватило сил задать Кайло откровенный вопрос: — А разве не вы лично будете заниматься им?

На слове «лично» она сделала заметный акцент, даже не пытаясь скрыть сквозивший сарказм. Джулия не заметила, в отличие от Кайло. Он хмыкнул и слегка наклонил голову, глядя на Рей из-под опущенных ресниц и с высоты своего роста.

— Буду, — после короткой паузы ответил он. — Но мне нужна ваша помощь. Это крупный проект.

— Как скажете, — Рей поджала губы. Боже, ей срочно нужно запить эту сногсшибательную новость. Голова уже кружилась, но легче пока не становилось. — Приятно было познакомиться, — она кивнула, и прежде чем то-то успел что-нибудь ответить, вернулась на свое место.

_Нужно уходить. Нужно домой._

Рей посмотрела на мирно похрапывающего в сгибе локтя Хакса, и заметила машущего ей со стороны бара Митаку. Рядом с Дофельдом удобно расположились Феликс, Роуз и Кайдел. Подойдя к барной стойке, она уселась на стул, наблюдая, как коллеги потягивают коктейли, блаженно закатывая глаза.

— О боги, Рей, это изумительно! Ты должна попробовать! — Митака, не удосужившись получить ее согласие, кивнул бармену. — Повторите такой же для леди!

— Что это? — Рей подозрительно разглядывала напиток, пытаясь понять, что там намешано. Ай, да не все ли равно? Лишь бы покрепче.

— Это правда очень вкусно, Рей, ты только попробуй! — В руках у девушек и Феликса мелькнули аналогичные напитки.

— Моё изобретение, — не без гордости заявил хозяин. — Фирменный коктейль, сам придумал. Состав не разглашается. Он безумно вкусный, но коварный. Попробуйте!

Бармен поставил перед Рей бокал, наполненный изумрудным напитком, где сверху покоились посыпанные радужной крошкой сливки. Она сделала осторожный глоток, отмечая, что вкус напоминал «Секс на пляже», только слаще и со сливками.

— И правда вкусно, Феликс, ты талант, — Рей ласково улыбнулась, решив не расстраивать мужчину сравнением со знаменитым коктейлем. Вдруг обидится.

— Я же говорил, — самодовольно осклабился он в ответ. — Этот коктейль — фишка ресторана. Думаю, будет чрезвычайно популярен.

— Не сомневаюсь! Полагаю, мы сможем отлично обыграть его в рекламе.

Митака, Роуз и Кайдел не сговариваясь принялись угадывать у Феликса состав коктейля, а Рей ненароком бросила взгляд на столик, где мило ворковали Кайло и Джулия.

И, разумеется, это все произошло _одновременно и «вовремя»_! Рука Джулии скользнула по колену Кайло, обводя круговым ласкающим движением. С любой другой точки зала это было бы не заметно, но именно с того места, где сидела Рей, недвусмысленные намеки просматривались отлично. Даже отсюда Рей видела, как напряглось бедро Кайло, как низко наклонилась Джулия, вываливая перед ним декольте и заглядывая в глаза. И стало совершенно очевидно, чем для этих двоих закончится вечер.

Она отвернулась, ставя бокал на стойку.

— Мне… мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, голова кружится, — пробормотала Рей коллегам и бросилась прочь, не обращая внимания на удивленные голоса.

— Эм… — Феликс схватил бокал Рей, принюхиваясь. — Что это с ней? Неужели такая реакция на коктейль?

— Не думаю, лично мне все нравится, — вдохновленно заявила Кайдел, — и чувствую себя отлично. Может, она съела что?

Все машинально пожали плечами и мгновенно вернулись к особо изощренным попыткам выведать третий компонент божественного напитка.

***

**Тогда**

— Рей, я пойду одна! Как последняя дура! — Пейдж в очередной раз ревела ей в трубку. — Я так долго планировала, даже купила этому козлу рубашку под цвет своего платья! И вот теперь мне не с кем идти! Что мне делать?

Рей сидела на кухне, подперев рукой щеку и уже который час слушая нытье подруги по поводу выпускного. Её саму подобные проблемы не волновали вовсе. Какая разница в чем и с кем идти?

— Могу отдать По, если хочешь, — отвлеченно пробубнила Рей. — Мне вообще все равно.

— Я хочу нормального парня, а не подставного, — капризно нудела Пейдж. — Как же все ужасно! Жизнь так жестока!

— Бесспорно, — монотонно ответила Рей, соглашаясь со всеми заявлениями подруги. В принципе, та и не ждала ничего иного. Ей же самой ни о чем не хотелось ныть. От переживаний не осталось почти ничего, кроме пустоты.

Выпускной послезавтра. И она с грустью вспомнила, как ещё в начале года предвкушала подготовку к этому событию. Как мечтала, наконец-то закончив школу, отжечь на празднике жизни. А теперь было обидно, что такая нелепость, как Соло, напрочь испортил ей настроение.

Она бы вообще забыла его. Совсем. Интрижка длиною в ночь ничего не значила. Но он не прекращал приходить к ней в эротических снах, вновь и вновь доводя ее до оргазма. Рей просыпалась в мокром белье, злая и неудовлетворенная. Глотая идиотские слезы, она удовлетворяла сама себя. Именно в такую нелепость превратились её последние дни.

Её эмоции швыряло из стороны в сторону, то высушивая полнейшим равнодушием, то затапливая неконтролируемой яростью. А потом снова наступала тишина и безысходность. Эти перепады выматывали, не давая спокойно жить. И ей даже начало казаться, что она похудела.

Родители снова паковали чемоданы, в этот раз собираясь в Мексику. Отец увлеченно рассказывал о том, куда они поедут, что будут делать, на что Рей кивала и только слабо улыбалась. Но кажется, отец даже не замечал её равнодушия.

А на следующий день они уехали, даже не дождавшись выпускного.

***

**Сейчас**

Рей вылетела на лестницу служебного хода и с силой захлопнула дверь, прислоняясь к стене. Дыхание вырывалось тяжело и прерывисто, и у неё никак не получалось успокоиться. Оставаться там оказалось ошибкой, нельзя было даже смотреть, как он обхаживал другую. Рей спокойно жила без него все эти годы и прожила бы еще сто раз по столько, но рядом с ним она не могла находиться. Не могла. Думала, что справится, думала, что сумеет работать и не вспоминать прошлое… Но боль и обида за то, что осталось позади, за то, что произошло, глухой волной боли разливалась в груди. Она сделала неуверенный шаг вперед и опустилась на ступеньки, не задумываясь об испачканном платье. Дрожащими руками Рей обхватила плечи, и только тогда заметила, что плачет.

— Ты перепила, дурочка, — прошептала сама себе Рей, не в силах прекратить поток неконтролируемых слез. И вздрогнула, когда за спиной тихо хлопнула дверь.

_Черт, ну неужели кто-то пошел за ней?! Митака?!_

Она быстро вытерла ладонями лицо и обернулась, собираясь успокоить излишне мнительного коллегу.

Перед ней стоял Кайло.

И на его лице больше не было ни отстраненности, ни высокомерия, ни раздражения. На его лице — целая гамма эмоций, из которой просто невозможно понять хотя бы одну. Он сделал шаг навстречу, но Рей немедленно вскочила.

— Что случилось? — Кайло подошел к ней вплотную и прежде, чем она успела хоть что-то ответить, обхватил ее подбородок пальцами, поднимая и вынуждая посмотреть на него. — Вы плакали.

Это даже не вопрос, утверждение. И Рей прекрасно понимала, какие красные у неё глаза. Отрицать очевидное бесполезно.

— Да, я плохо себя чувствую, видимо перепила. А когда много выпью — реву. Без повода, — она шмыгнула носом, со страхом осознавая, как громко стучит сердце. Что он, черт возьми, тут делает?! Как вообще заметил, что она ушла и куда?

— Ты врешь, — спокойно констатировал Кайло, не отрывая взгляда и продолжая с какой-то первобытной жадностью вглядываться в ее лицо. А Рей вздрогнула, неожиданно понимая, как внезапно он перешел на «ты».

_Сил держаться больше не было._

— Я увольняюсь, — выдохнула она, мгновенно замечая, как помрачнел Кайло.

— Позволь узнать причину… — Рен почти рычал. Отпустив её подбородок, он уставился на неё. — Тебя не устраивают условия работы? Зарплата? Скажи что, это все решаемо.

— Когда мы перешли на неформальное общение? — проигнорировав его вопрос, задала свой Рей.

— Только что, — процедил Кайло сквозь зубы. — Я жду объяснений, Рей. Что опять тебя не устраивает?

_Опять?_

— Я не справляюсь с обязанностями. — Нахлынувшее раздражение пересилило бьющую дрожь, и она решила продолжить: — Я не смогу вести проект Джулии. Для меня это слишком… масштабно. Я не готова к такому объему работы и думаю, вам следует найти другого менеджера. Сожалею, что не оправдала ваших ожиданий.

Она сделала было шаг в сторону, потянувшись к двери и желая как можно скорее уйти отсюда, но Кайло немедленно перехватил её. Схватив за руку, он развернул Рей обратно. Один его шаг, и она оказалась вжата в холодный металл.

— К черту все, — хриплым голосом пробормотал Кайло, кладя руку поверх головы Рей. — Я больше так не могу. Ты врёшь мне, ты нагло мне врёшь, Джонсон, и мне прямо здесь и сейчас нужно знать — почему.

Широкая ладонь обхватила её щеку, отчего тело Рей непроизвольно дернулось. Он стоял слишком близко. Она могла ощутить тепло его тела, легкий запах алкоголя, а ещё — его личный аромат. Тот, от которого сходила с ума много лет. Да к чему врать, сходила и сейчас!

Рей с трудом понимала смысл доносящихся до неё слов, пытаясь осознать: он собирался во всем признаться?

И в ту же секунду его голос остановил ей сердце.

— Господи, когда ты перестанешь сводить меня с ума, Джонсон? Почему это происходит раз за разом, год за годом? — Кайло наклонил голову, прижимаясь своим лбом к её, а Рей задержала дыхание, стараясь не спугнуть поток откровений. — Скажи мне, что я видел сегодня не ревность. Что ты плачешь сейчас не _из-за меня_. Скажи мне, что я сумасшедший, раз мне захотелось разгромить чертов ресторан лишь от вида, как тебя бесстыдно лапает мой рыжий финансист! Скажи мне, что я один схожу с ума, когда ты рядом, и всё, на что я только надеялся, мне только почудилось…

— Ка… Кайло… — По лицу снова потекли слезы, но теперь она даже не пыталась их скрыть. От его слов все внутри сжималось, не давая сказать хоть одну связную мысль. Она хотела, о, _как же она хотела_ посмотреть на него, но знала — нельзя. В ту же секунду пропадёт без шанса вернуться. Рей судорожно вздохнула, поднимая руку и кладя её на плечо Кайло. С нарастающим трепетом она поняла, что этот сильный мужчина попросту дрожит. — _Бен…_

Кайло на миг задержал дыхание, слыша звук своего старого имени. Он откинул голову назад, обхватывая лицо Рей ладонями и стирая большим пальцем следы слёз.

— Никто и никогда не произносил мое имя так, как ты…

А в следующую секунду Кайло смял её губы голодным, жадным поцелуем. И Рей пропала. Дернув его к себе, она прижалась к нему, отдаваясь, не в силах насытиться вкусом мягких, таких желанных губ.

— Боже мой! — Кайло отстранился, с трудом переводя дыхание и тут же покрывая поцелуями шею, плечи Рей. — Ты с ума меня сводишь. Как долго я этого ждал…

— Бен, пожалуйста, — слабые попытки защититься растаяли в волнах нескончаемого удовольствия. Мыслей больше не было.

— Пожалуйста — _что_? — пробормотал он. — Прекратить?

— Нет!

— Нет, — повторил он, поднимая голову. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя?

Его губы были совсем рядом, и у Рей закружилась голова от желания снова почувствовать их вкус.

— Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня, — услышала она хриплый шепот. — Я никогда не забуду, как ты целовала меня в той спальне, какой сладкой и теплой была в моих объятиях…

И Рей сдалась, не в силах бороться с искушением. Узкие ладошки скользнули по широкой мужской груди, а губы раскрылись навстречу. Она ещё успела почувствовать пробежавшую по его телу дрожь, а после сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг неё. Кайло жадно приник к её рту. И к тому моменту, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, желание в ней переросло в настоящую бурю.

— Поехали ко мне. К черту всех, — прошептал он хрипло.

Она подняла на него взгляд, всматриваясь в напряженное лицо. Карие глаза с жадностью ловили малейший намек на её ответ. Точно так же он смотрел пятнадцать лет назад, когда Рей с головой нырнула в эту страсть. В голове пронеслись мучительные воспоминания: он занимался с ней любовью так, как будто не мог насытиться ею до конца, а затем забыл о ней. _Через день._

Сейчас же он хотел ее сильнее, чем в той спальне. Рей знала. Она чувствовала. Этот животный голод, который он даже не пытался скрыть, плескался в его глазах. И она была почти уверена, что уже нечто большее, чем просто желание. Но в этот раз она хотела быть абсолютно уверенной. Раненая гордость не перенесёт, если он опять решит её бросить.

— Бен, — нервно прошептала она, — я думаю, что нам следует сначала всё обсудить.

— Мы уже все выяснили, — напомнил он, — и ты, и я хотим сейчас одного и того же. Зачем этого избегать? Я никого в жизни так не хотел, как тебя.

— Я имею в виду, что… что нам надо обсудить это всё… прежде… чем…что-либо начнем.

— Мы уже начали, Рей, — нетерпеливо прервал ее Кайло. — И я хочу довести дело до конца. Как, впрочем, и ты.

— Нет, я…

Она глубоко вздохнула, не в силах сказать самого важного. Его руки, тем временем, легли ей на грудь, через ткань платья лаская твердеющие соски.

— Я чувствую, как сильно ты хочешь меня, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Мы поговорим обо всем утром. Не могу думать ни о чем другом, как оказаться в тебе. Я так долго об этом мечтал.

Обняв Рей за бедра, он крепко прижал к себе хрупкое тело, желая, чтобы она в полной мере ощутила напряженную твердость в его брюках.

— Бен… — Рей с трудом цеплялась за остатки сознания, почти сдаваясь. Почти позволяя произойти тому, чего они оба так хотели. Боже, но что ждет её завтра? Снова равнодушие? Снова чувство использованности? Никогда и ничего уже не будет, как раньше. _Всё изменилось_. Жизнь, она, Кайло… а ещё…

— Мы начнем всё с начала. Не теми глупыми подростками. Я больше не тот забитый ботаник, и я поставлю всё, чтобы получить твое сердце! Забудь прошлое.

— Я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал! — Его слова слишком болезненно вернули Рей на землю, и она забилась в его объятиях, гася огонь медленно плавящегося желания. — Я не хочу начинать сначала! — Она нервно рассмеялась. — Хотя, с какого начала? У нас ничего не было.

Кайло попытался что-то сказать, но она не дала ему шанса.

— Ты не понимаешь. Ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь, Соло! — При звуках старой фамилии под глазом Кайло дернулась жилка, но он молча поджал губы, непонимающе глядя на Рей.— Твоя гордость, твоя глупая гордость, имела просто разрушительный эффект. Почему? Почему ты тогда оттолкнул меня? Почему стал таким холодным? Раз то, что ты говоришь, правда — _почему?_ Ответить мне, прямо сейчас, или я не сдвинусь с этого места.

В глазах Кайло на миг мелькнула тревога и тоска… И боль.

— Ты целовалась с По меньше чем через сутки после того, как мы провели с тобой ночь. Что я еще мог подумать? Кроме того, что из нас двоих только я запомнил её как лучшую в своей жизни. Я должен был позволить тебе и дальше пользоваться мной? Чтобы ты смеялась?

Рей не выдержала и залилась истерическим смехом. Она смеялась и смеялась, от чего по щекам покатились новые слёзы. Кайло же молча наблюдал за ней.

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— О да, безумно, Соло! Безумно! А поговорить со мной ты не пробовал? Не думал о том, что мне могло тоже понравиться? Что я хотела чего-то большего? По — мудак, который мог засосать любую девчонку в школе без её разрешения! Но ты хоть что-то спросил у меня? Потребовал объяснений? Нет! Гордый Бен! Ты решил положить на меня хуй, заставив страдать нас обоих! Но ты не понимал этого. Не хотел понимать. Не захотел даже говорить. Ты страдал? Ты один страдал, Соло? — Рей приблизилась к его лицу, заглядывая в глаза и практически выплёвывая следующую фразу: — Ты, как всегда, думал только о себе.

На неё вдруг накатила такая усталость, точно придавило многотонной плитой.

— Рей, я… не знал… Думал, ты смеешься надо мной, как и все… Я…

— Я не знал, я думал! — передразнила его Рей, уставшим, севшим голосом. — Какая уже разница?

— Большая. — Кайло прижал Рей к себе, ласково поглаживая ее лицо и убеждая поднять на него взор. Его взгляд хаотично метался, всматриваясь в лицо Рей. Но в ней не было ничего, кроме усталости. — Мы можем попробовать… еще раз. Заново. Как будто никогда не были знакомы. Как будто между нами ничего не было. Рей…

Неуловимым движением она оттолкнула его руку, делая шаг в сторону.

— Не было… _Ничего…_ — Изнутри вновь продирался истерический хохот. — Как у тебя все просто. Как у тебя все _охуительно просто_ , Бен. Только вот мы знакомы, и очень плотно. Не получится ничего забыть. Потому что прошлое не ушло бесследно. _Не в нашем случае_. — Она с такой силой сжала кулаки, что ногти до крови впились в кожу ладоней. — Мне пора, я и так заболталась. Пора домой.

Она вылетела за дверь прежде, чем Кайло успел опомниться и остановить её, но почти сразу врезалась в Феликса. Мужчина шел ей навстречу. За спиной послышались шаги Кайло.

— Рей, мы не догово… — Он оборвал на полуслове свою речь, заметив, что они не одни.

Если радушный владелец клуба и заметил заплаканное лицо Рей и весьма потрепанный вид Кайло, то не подал и виду. Он бодро улыбнулся обоим.

— Рей, я как раз вас искал! К вам пришла молодая девушка. — Феликс махнул в сторону выхода, и Рей окаменела.

Там, в дверном проеме, _стояла Клэр_ , с интересом вертя по сторонам головой.

_Господи, когда она приехала? Как так получилось?!_

Рядом замер Кайло, с интересом наблюдая за гостьей.

— Слушайте, Рей, я и не знал, что у вас…

— Феликс! — почти истерично перебила Рей. — Мне нужно идти. _Срочно_. Она же, наверное, уже целую вечность ждет меня! Я уже…

И тут раздался прервавший все разговоры возглас. Пока Рей отвечала проклятому Феликсу и теряла драгоценные секунды, Клэр уже сама её заметила. И, конечно же, решив, что осталась незамеченной, набрала полные легкие воздуха и крикнула на весь зал:

— _Мама!_ Я тут!

Рей всей своей кожей ощутила, как застыл рядом Кайло. Не рискуя поднять на него взгляд, она быстрым шагом молча поспешила к дочери, оставляя позади себя совершенно ошарашенных мужчин.

— Я что хотел сказать-то… Не думал, что у Рей такая взрослая дочь, — пробормотал в пустоту Феликс.

Он собирался было сказать что-то ещё, но передумал, заметив совершенно бледное лицо Кайло. Широко раскрыв глаза, Рен смотрел, как поспешно выбегает из зала Рей, ведя за собой молодую девушку.

***

**Тогда**

Рей рвало все утро напролет. Рвало сильно и почти безостановочно. Сегодня день выпускного, а она не могла даже выйти из туалета. Она чем-то отравилась? Но как? Она толком и не ела в последние дни. Взгляд упал на висевший на стене календарь. _Задержка…_

И мир остановился. Нет! Этого просто не могло быть! Она на таблетках. Это просто невозможно! Рей попыталась судорожно вспомнить, пила ли она в тот день противозачаточные, но в памяти пустота. Тело заколотило мелкой дрожью, пока она металась по комнате.

 _Не может этого быть! Блять, просто не может быть!  
_  
Путь до ближайшей аптеки за чертовым тестом показался марафонским забегом. Она молилась всем богам, чтобы не случилось самого худшего, но через пять минут две полоски навсегда уничтожили последнюю надежду.

_Такого не может, блять, быть!!! Чертово везение!!! Он кончил в неё всего лишь раз, неужели это должно было произойти именно с ней?!_

Не помня себя, Рей умылась, запив таблетку от тошноты прямо из-под крана. Невероятными усилиями привела себя более или менее в порядок. Она должна пойти на чертов выпускной и бросить тест прямо в лицо Соло. Пусть охуевает вместе с ней, ей плевать!

Рей напрочь забыла, о чем они договорились с Демероном, немедленно ища в толпе Соло, стоило ее ногам ступить по камням холла. И, конечно же, она его нашла. Со скучающим видом Бен подпирал стену, наблюдая за происходящим вокруг.

Расталкивая подворачивающихся под руку людей, Рей стремительно ринулась в его сторону. Он заметил ее слишком поздно, уже не успевая сбежать.

— Посмотри на меня! — Она схватила его за руку и толкая за колонну, чтобы никто их не видел. Горло свело судорогой от душивших невыплаканных слез, но продолжила: — Посмотри на меня, Соло, черт возьми, подними глаза.

На секунду замерев, Бен поднял на неё взгляд. О, да, как бы он ни пытался выглядеть равнодушным, это бесполезно в миллиметре от разгневанного лица Рей.

— Что происходит, Бен? Ты никогда так отвратно себя не вел со мной. — Она хотела вывалить ему всю правду. Собиралась потоптаться на его отчаянии, но вместо этого поняла, что не может. Ей нужно знать. Ей нужно знать, что всё, что она надумала — правда.

— Все… в порядке. — Его голос низкий и севший, с головой выдавал, что… нет, всё _не в порядке_.

— Что произошло? — у Рей было уже наверно миллион идей на этот счёт, куча предположений, но она хотела услышать лишь одну версию. От него. — Ты посчитал меня легкодоступной? Тебе не понравилось? Я… — она сглотнула, озвучивая самую неприятную для себя версию: — _… я не из твоего круга?_

Родители Бена профессора. Высшее общество, элита. А кто такая Рей? Ковыль, на которую забили собственные родители. У них с Соло была такая пропасть в социальном положении, что ни один мост не спас бы.

Бен на секунду нахмурился, словно пораженный абсурдностью предположения, но, моргнув пару раз, произнес:

— Можно сказать, и так. _Ты никто._

А Рей показалось, что она задыхается. Она открывала рот, глотая воздух, пыталась что-то сказать, но лишь смотрела и чувствовала, как глаза наполнялись слезами.

— Да… да ты!..

В следующую секунду звук громкой пощечины прорезал царивший в холле гул. Голова Бена дернулась, но он тут же повернулся обратно и его глаза потемнели от злости.

— Оставь меня в покое, Джонсон. Ты услышала то, что хотела.

Не дав Рей выплюнуть последние едкие слова унижения, которые так и рвались наружу, Бен ушел, грубо оттолкнув её плечом.

И в этот момент Рей решила — чертов придурок ничего не узнает. _Она будет делать аборт._


	5. Chapter 5

It took all the strength i had not to fall apart,  
And tryin' hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart.  
And i spent oh so many nights  
just feelin' sorry for myself, i used to cry  
But now i hold my head up high…©

****

Сейчас

Тучи упорно исходили на влагу, когда Рей выбежала из ресторана, буквально волоча за собой растерянную дочь. Лениво падающие на землю капли, не предвещали сначала ничего серьезного. Но вдруг, легкая морось, которую и дождем нельзя было назвать, стремительно начала превращаться в бушующий поток сильнейшего ливня. Чуть ли не бурю. И за те минуты, что они стояли на обочине в ожидании такси, проклятая погода портилась с удивительной проворностью.

Под стать её настроению.

Тело била мелкая дрожь, которую Рей не могла сдержать, но благодаря продирающему холоду её состояние вполне могло сойти за озноб. Она не чувствовала, как под тяжестью воды, превращаясь в мокрую тряпку, обвисает красивое платье; как крупные капли тёплого июльского ливня заливают лицо, размазывая макияж; как от причёски, так кропотливо и старательно укладываемой в течение часа, за секунды не остаётся и следа.

_Она ничего не чувствовала._

Ничего, кроме сумасшедшей паники, распространяющейся по телу из-за событий пятиминутной давности. Казалось, вслед за потоками воды с неба вот-вот на голову рухнет весь мир.

Рей вздрогнула от осенившей мысли:

_Клатч!  
_  
Она в отчаянии оглянулась на вход в ресторан, вспомнив, что убежала, оставив сумочку на столе. Возвращаться было последней в мире вещью, которую хотелось сейчас делать.

_Чёрт с ним. Кто-нибудь наверняка додумается его забрать._

Рей тяжело вздохнула — если бы всё остальное решалось так просто. Вариантов нет. В понедельник придётся вернуться на работу, положить на стол Соло заявление об уходе и забрать вещи.

Ах, нет, на стол _Рена_. Да какая к чёрту разница?! Для неё он всегда был и оставался Беном Соло; она и так с трудом выговаривала глупое новое имя. Кайло Рен для всех, но _не для неё_.

Рей даже не осознавала, насколько сильно вцепилась в руку дочери, пока Клэр не дёрнулась, зашипев, и не пыталась вытянуть ладонь из цепкой хватки.

— Мам… Мне больно.

Она опомнилась, выплыв из глубокой прострации, в которой находилась с момента побега из ресторана, и тут же отпустила Клэр.

— Прости, задумалась.

Рей отвлеклась от созерцания заведения (на него она все еще испуганно косилась, ожидая появления разгневанного и жаждущего объяснений Соло), когда рядом раздался скрип тормозов остановившейся перед ними машины. Клэр без лишних слов села вперёд, бросив очередной тяжёлый, печальный взгляд на потерянную мать.

Она открыла дверцу и с облегчением залезла внутрь сухого тёплого салона, пропахшего, однако, куревом и дешёвыми духами. Рей водила, без малого, уже десять лет, и за это время порядком отвыкла от потрепанных, засаленных чужих машин. Но сейчас неопрятность местных водил и посторонние запахи — последнее, что её волновало. Лишь бы подальше от этого места. _От Бена_.

Откинув со лба прилипшую мокрую прядь и прикрыв глаза, Рей обхватила себя руками в попытке выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Но от волнения и страха сердце билось так быстро, что в груди стало больно. Приёмы самоконтроля не помогали. Впервые, она жалела, что не условилась с Клэр называть её по имени на людях, как делали многие молодые мамочки, стесняясь маленькой разницы между собой и своим чадом. Рей никогда это не беспокоило, она, наоборот, гордилась и радовалась, когда окружающие частенько принимали их за сестёр, но сейчас…

Паника обступала со всех сторон, то крича, то нашёптывая: Соло узнал, понял, что Клэр его дочь. И теперь он не оставит их в покое, превратит жизнь в череду долгих мучений. Будет играть, используя слабости…

Бен больше не забитый, невзрачный подросток-ботаник, который только и мог, что выплюнуть в лицо переполненные едкой желчью и лютой ненавистью слова. Впрочем, даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы растоптать её. Сейчас же, всё было куда серьёзней. Бен Соло — авторитетный, властный, серьёзный и уверенный в себе мужчина. И пусть сама Рей уже далеко не хрупкая легкомысленная малышка, какой была в юности, при любом раскладе она не в силах ему противостоять.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула, прикусив губу практически до крови.

Спокойствие. _Он ничего не понял_. Невозможно было что-то понять или разглядеть за те короткие пару мгновений. Он никогда не узнает. У них не было, нет и быть не могло никакого совместного будущего. Всё с самого первого прикосновения было ошибкой.

Надо снова начать ходить к психологу, ей-богу. А ведь ещё только месяц назад она считала, что нервы завидно крепки. О, конечно же, только не теперь.

Рей перевела взгляд на дочь, которая сидела, прижавшись лбом к запотевшему стеклу, и, казалось, тоже грустила.

Нет, не всё было ошибкой. Клэр — подарок судьбы. Лучшее, что случилось в жизни. И хотя бы за это, пусть всё и вышло случайно, она не могла презирать Соло.

В голову невольно проникли воспоминания об их сегодняшнем поцелуе: ощущение тёплых губ и рук, с жадностью блуждающих по телу; горячие, сумбурные, кружившие голову признания. Они заставляли мозг забыться, довериться, позволить позаботиться о себе, согреть, приласкать, согласиться на то, о чём она мечтала бессонными ночами…

Но Рей не восемнадцать. Ей тридцать три, и она давно научилась думать головой, научилась заставлять себя думать головой, когда было нужно. Поддайся она Соло, позволь случиться близости между ними, то пропала бы окончательно. Сколько бы длилась их непонятная связь? Ночь, пара ночей, месяц? Пара оргазмов, в обмен на разбитое вдребезги сердце, с таким трудом собранное по мельчайшим кусочкам много лет назад? Нет, она не могла вновь в этом увязнуть. Это стало бы самым нелепым решением в жизни.

Что бы ни наплёл Бен, Рей знала — во всем виноват алкоголь. А где витает флер спиртного, глупо ждать серьезности. Она была абсолютно уверена. Бен очень хороший актёр… пожалуй, блистательный, когда ему выгодно. Единственное, что Рей действительно не понимала — зачем он играет с ней в игры? Хотя, к чему теперь искать причины? Прошли те времена, когда ответ хотелось знать до дрожи в коленках. Соло накрыло обычное самоутверждение из-за комплексов юных лет, не более. Обидно только, что мечта о «Первом Ордене», так и останется мечтой. Так же, как и мечта о Бене. _В жизни не бывает сказок._

Такси остановилось, и Рей вздрогнула, не заметив, как они подъехали к дому.

***

**Тогда**

Прошёл месяц. Всё это время Рей правдами и неправдами пыталась добиться разрешения на аборт. Частная клиника упростила бы дело в разы, но таких денег у неё не было. Потрать она сейчас всё до копейки, и, в свой следующий приезд, родители нашли бы бездыханный труп дочери, умершей от голода. В чем смысл?

От психологов, к которым вела уже проторенная из кабинета гинеколога дорожка, Рей уже тошнило. «Дети — счастье, дети — радость». Заезженные фразы должны были заставить её передумать, но только прожгли в голове дыру. Окружающие плевали на её возраст, социальное положение и прочие весьма важные мелочи. Выдававшие квоту на бесплатный аборт врачи, точно были запрограммированы на повышение рождаемости в стране всеми возможными способами, делая вид, что не понимают, о чем она говорит.

Шансов почти не было, и Рей отказалась от попытки получить бесплатное разрешение, устроившись на подработку в местный супермаркет. Мать была бы в восторге от этой новости. К слову, родители так и не выходили на связь, впрочем, Рей вряд ли бы решилась поделиться с ними новостью о своём интересном положении. Как, впрочем, и с кем-нибудь ещё на этой земле.

_Ребёнка скоро не станет, как не станет и воспоминаний о нём. Никто даже не узнает, что он вообще существовал.  
_  
Вечерами она просматривала брошюрки Калифорнийского университета, в который безумно мечтала поступить. Ей совсем чуть-чуть не хватило до аттестата с отличием, однако, надежда оставалась. Набранные баллы были высокими, и Рей осторожно мечтала, как в новом учебном году станет частью этого престижного заведения.

Минуты слабости она позволяла себе крайне редко. Иногда, после тяжёлого рабочего дня, лёжа на кровати и прикрыв глаза, она разрешала себе помечтать, что было, _останься они с Соло вместе_ …

Рей осторожно клала руку на ещё плоский живот, осторожно проводя по нему пальчиками в ожидании каких-то ощущений, но ничего не было. Тёплая ладонь грела кожу, а в волосах одна за другой скрывались слезы, пока редкие всхлипы не превращались в безудержные рыдания.

В такие моменты Рей окутывал животный ужас осознания, что маленькая жизнь, пусть и не желанно зародившаяся в ней, совсем скоро грубо прервется. Но принятое решение казалось единственно верным. Отец с матерью выгнали бы из дома, и так содержа дочь с великим нежеланием. Она и сама-то, наверно, была плодом случайности. В своей ненужности Рей убеждалась из года в год. В позапрошлый раз отец, не скрывая разочарования, жаловался ей, что они так и не смогли посетить Китай. Туда звали их друзья, но именно оставленных дочери пары сотен баксов им не хватило для этого захватывающего путешествия. Рей еще долго была не в силах что-то сказать, в очередной раз убеждаясь, насколько же мешает родителям. Они даже не понимали, как больно слышать подобное. Впрочем, как не замечали и всего остального. Странно, что отец хотя бы имя её помнил.

В целом, мысли об университете всегда поднимали боевой дух, возвращая твердую почву под ноги. Ей нужно выучиться, встать на ноги, выйти замуж за хорошего человека, и только потом думать о детях. С этими мыслями Рей засыпала, с ними же просыпалась, шла на работу и возвращалась домой. А потом случался тот неуловимый момент, когда эмоции брали верх, и она возвращалась к самобичеванию. _Каждый день. По кругу._

**FN-2187** : Рей, как дела? Не пишешь, не звонишь, не видно тебя.

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Хэй! Устроилась на работу, и совсем нет времени. У меня все ОК, сам как?

**FN-2187** : Тоже. Хотел позвать тебя на тусу. Наконец-то выберемся в загородный дом Джима. Там даже бассейн есть. Будет зашибись!

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Без меня, я работаю. Сказала же.

**FN-2187** : Подумай и отпросись! Успеешь ещё наработаться после универа!

**Мусорщица_0.1** : Ага.

**Мусорщица_0.1** сменила ник на **Никто_0**.

**FN-2187** : Дурацкий ник. Ты чего это?

**Никто_0** : Да так. Забей.  


Рей, не задумываясь, нажала на ник **Кайло Рен_1.0**.

**«Пользователь удален»** провозгласил чат.  


Она удалила Эмодзи, и, конечно же, никуда не пошла.

Прошёл ещё месяц.

***

**Сейчас**

Как только они зашли домой, на руки к Клэр бросился восторженный Би-Би. Он бешено вилял хвостом и облизывал лицо, пока, смеясь, они обе трепали его по загривку. Би-би очень скучал. Снять обувь удалось с третьего раза и с большим трудом, потому что малыш не давал им прохода.

— Мам, я поставлю чайник и пойду, переоденусь. Тебе бы тоже не помешало.

Дочь впервые заговорила с тех пор, как они сели в машину. Рей подняла на неё расфокусированный взгляд, освобождаясь от насквозь промокших босоножек. Из погибшей обуви до сих пор выливалась вода, оставляя лужи на полу прихожей.

— Да-да, конечно, дорогая, спасибо. Я сейчас переоденусь и тоже спущусь.

Через пятнадцать минут они сидели вдвоём за кухонным столом, наслаждаясь теплом домашней одежды. Клэр поставила перед матерью чашку с горячим чаем и медленно опустилась на стул напротив. Нарочито громко откашлявшись, но так и не решаясь начать разговор, она тонко намекала Рей начать первой. Несколько минут они провели в мрачном молчании, и всё это время Клэр внимательно наблюдала за напряжённым лицом матери. Наконец, не выдержав, она заговорила:

— Расскажешь, что произошло? На тебе лица нет, мам.

Рей сделала глоток ароматного травяного чая и прикрыла глаза, с блаженством ощущая, как по телу распространяется умиротворяющее тепло. Пришло время возвращаться на землю. Мир не рухнул, а Бен по-прежнему ничего не знал. _И не узнает._ Она уволится и забудет всё, как страшный сон.

— Да, прости меня. — Рей открыла глаза, изображая вымученную улыбку. — Я просто перебрала с вином. На небольшой конфликт с начальником нарвалась.

— Не похоже на небольшой конфликт… — Клэр была проницательна и умна не по годам. Вот и сейчас провести её оказалось делом аховым. Она внимательно всматривалась в лицо матери, которая старательно приклеивала на лицо радушный оскал, но с потрохами выдавала себя загнанным выражением глаз. — Он тебя обидел?

_Ох, знала бы ты, как._

— Нет, мы просто не разделили взгляды на… — Рей сделала паузу, обдумывая, как сформулировать адекватный ответ. — …на один из проектов. Я не справляюсь. Хорошая должность отменяется, малышка, рано я тебя обрадовала. Но ты не переживай, на твой день рождения мы всё равно слетаем в Париж, как я и обещала. — Очередной кривобокий изгиб рта.

— Мам, меня это волнует в последнюю очередь, — Клэр подпёрла щёку рукой и вдохнула. — Меня беспокоит твоё состояние. Если там настолько всё плохо, конечно же, уходи. Я читала о твоём начальнике… Как там его?.. Кайло Рен, — она сморщилась, будто говорила о ком-то крайне ей неприятном. — Пишут, что он жуткий тип. Мне идея с «Орденом» сразу не понравилась.

Клэр фыркнула, надула губы и закатила глаза, сложив руки на груди. И тут сердце Рей на мгновение перестало биться. Конечно же, она всегда замечала, как дочь похожа на Бена, но сейчас… Одно дело помнить отца своего ребёнка по смазанным в памяти воспоминаниям юности, другое — видеть совсем недавно. Теперь у неё были все возможности, чтобы сравнить… Боже! Жесты, мимика. _Соло. В каждой незначительной детали._

— Я устала, голова побаливает. Пойду спать. — Рей проглотила ком в горле, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова, и резче чем хотела, поднялась из-за стола. — Спокойной ночи, крошка, завтра всё обсудим.

Разумеется, Рей хотела узнать, почему Клэр приехала в ресторан без предупреждения, расспросить дочь о поездке, да и просто поболтать. Она скучала. Каждый день. Но сейчас у нее не было сил. Как бы Рей ни бодрилась — она на грани, готова разрыдаться в любую секунду. И как все объяснить Клэр? Как рассказать? Рей всегда — всегда! — была сдержана и собрана, но сегодня все пошло кувырком. Своими переживаниями она напугала дочь, у которой наверняка за ночь скопится приличное количество вопросов. Надо срочно приходить в себя.

Девочка тяжело вздохнула, проводив мать задумчивым печальным взглядом, и опустила глаза на так и не допитый чай.

***

**Тогда**

В руках Рей держала первую зарплату. Её должна была распирать гордость, радость и восторг — естественные эмоции от первых заработанных денег… Но ничего подобного. Она ни на секунду не забывала для чего ей нужны эти деньги.

_Аборт._

Тянуть дальше становилось опасным. Шёл второй месяц, и с каждым днём отсрочки последствия позднего прерывания беременности становились всё весомее. Рей очень хотела в будущем детей.

Она успела наведаться в местную частную клинику, где приятный, холеный врач спокойно и подробно рассказал о том, что её ждет. Он даже бровью не повёл, видимо, привык к подобным историям. Никто не пытался отговорить, не косился с укором, не советовал передумать. Её аборт — заработок клиники. А деньги — всегда весомая причина быть крайне вежливым и услужливым. Рей устраивал этот подход.

Процедуру предложили пройти в тот же день, но она сослалась на важные дела и записалась на прием через три дня. На самом деле, не было никаких дел. Получив положенную зарплату, Рей сразу уволилась, не желая и минутой дольше находиться в этом кошмарном месте. Так что теперь она была совершенно свободна до начала нового учебного года и поступления в университет. Вот только… _осталось решить «маленькую» проблему._

 _Одиночество_. Одиночество вломилось в её жизнь. Никогда, даже в самые тяжёлые жизненные моменты, Рей не чувствовала себя настолько брошенной, как сейчас. Она была одна, со своей тайной, со своими глупыми, ненужными чувствами к Бену. И как бы ей ни хотелось списать все истерики и слезы на безумные гормональные танцы, но так ведь не бывает с первого дня. _С той единственной ночи_. Рей корила себя. За то, что была жалкой и слабой. За то, что без капли сожаления Бен сумел ее растоптать, извозив в осознании собственной никчемности.

Рей бросила банкноты на диван и уселась рядом, уставившись на них невидящим взглядом. А в следующее мгновение показалось, точно внутри что-то толкнулось, и она вздрогнула всем телом. Нет, слишком рано, это невозможно. Уронив голову на руки, Рей прикрыла глаза. Пара мятых бумажек в обмен на жизнь. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь простить себя за такое?

***

**Сейчас**

Рей зашла в свою комнату, глубоко вздохнула и рухнула на кровать, зарывшись носом в подушку. Шевелиться не было ни сил, ни желания. Отчаяние, липкое и склизкое, растекалось по всему телу, залезая под кожу и ширясь с каждой минутой, часом, вздохом всё больше и больше.

Отчаяние от оборванной мечты о работе в лучшей из компаний. Отчаяние от понимания, что всего лишь за пару секунд Кайло-Бену удалось настолько снести ей голову, что она готова была броситься к нему, позабыв обо всем. Отчаяние оттого, что он узнал про дочь…

У неё ещё теплилась надежда, что Бен пока не знал о своем родстве с Клэр. Но с каждым прожитым часом вероятность понимания возрастала в миллионы раз. _Нельзя! Этого категорически нельзя допустить!_ Если Соло предъявит на дочь права, то ей в жизни от него не избавиться. А находиться рядом с ним не было сил.

_А с чего она вообще взяла, что он захочет получить в подарок взрослого ребёнка?_

И к собственному ужасу, мысль, что Бен не захочет даже слышать о Клэр, отозвалась в груди приступом тупой боли.

 _Клэр_. Её самое главное сокровище, её подарок, её девочка. Её и только её! Ничто и никто не должны этого изменить. В голове яркими вспышками проносились обрывки прошлого. Того момента, когда в жизни Рей появилась дочь.

Пару раз, в самые тяжёлые времена, у неё возникало желание отыскать Бена и всё рассказать, но она тут же одёргивала себя. Семья Соло одна из самых интеллигентных и знаменитых фамилий в Калифорнии — Хан и Лея Соло были прославленными профессорами Стэндфордского университета. Да и Бену, с его явно доставшимся по наследству блистательным умом пророчили такую же успешную карьеру в сфере образования, и, минимум, степень магистра. Правда, как выяснилось теперь, он и близко не пошёл по их стопам. Интересно, всё так же из-за жажды самоутверждения?

А она _никто_. Ему не нужно было повторять дважды, чтобы она поняла свое место в его мире.

И как бы Рей ни пыталась отрицать правду, не признаваясь даже самой себе, но факт оставался фактом — всю жизнь она пыталась стать _кем-то_. Не пустым местом, а личностью: успешной женщиной, хорошей матерью, блестящим профессионалом, чутким другом. Невольно слова Бена дали ей стимул и железную мотивацию доказать себе и миру, что _чёртов Соло неправ_.

И теперь это действительно так. Она могла гордиться собой. Так почему же все ещё не чувствует удовлетворения?

Рей остервенело сжала в кулаке покрывало и, наконец, дала волю давно копившимся слезам.

Чувственный, пылкий, страстный Бен из-за глупой ошибки подаривший самый чудесный подарок в жизни. Она влюбилась, как дура, за одну ночь, в равнодушного, хладнокровного ботаника, и любила его _до сих пор_.

К её ужасу, он стал ещё лучше: заматерел и теперь казался притягательнее, чем она помнила. Сейчас его сексуальность не была скрыта от посторонних глаз, как в юности.

Но она больше не могла себе врать. Будь он до сих пор Беном, или Кайло, да хоть самим Папой Римским, ничего бы не изменилось. Это по-прежнему он — пробудивший в ней дикий вихрь эмоций и чувств мужчина, который волновал так, как ни один другой во всей Вселенной.

Он был проклятьем прошлого, остался им и поныне. О, как же Рей хотела вернуть себе тихую, спокойную жизнь. Вытравить любые ядовитые ростки воспоминаний, что теперь отравляют каждый чертов день. У неё было столько планов, столько целей, скрупулезно разложенных по полочкам времени. А потом опять появился Бен, _перепутал, сломал, порвал_. Рей прекрасно понимала, что не нужна ему ни с Клэр, ни без неё. Несмотря на весь пафос его речи, он хотел всего лишь интрижку, а она мечтала вновь оказаться в его объятиях. Но _нельзя! Нельзя! Нельзя!_

Что он там говорил? Всё из-за По? Прошло целых пятнадцать лет, это нелепо! И Бен даже не понимал насколько. От воспоминаний, Рей опять начал пробирать нервный смех. Обиженный Соло… Блеск!

Пусть катится к черту! Свой выбор он сделал много лет назад, и надо быть совсем дурой, чтобы вновь поддаться на его увещевания, наступить на старые грабли, позволить в очередной раз собой воспользоваться. _Нет, хватит_. Он сделал свой выбор в их выпускной, и Рей уже не влюбленная идиотка, готовая снова поработать ковриком для ног, чтобы потом быть выкинутой на улицу. Нет никаких гарантий, что через день он не обидится на очередную дурь. На цветы от финансового директора. На комплимент от заказчика. _Извини, Бен Соло, но второй раз потом себя не собрать_. Она сходит с ума только уже от одних воспоминаний о нем. Тает, горит, почти наяву ощущая его руки и губы, не пропустившие ни единого миллиметра обнажённой кожи, пока он целовал её на той проклятой лестничной площадке… Нельзя давать себе ни единого шанса.

_Сказок не бывает… Сказок не бывает…_

На кровать запрыгнул Би-Би, как всегда, чувствительный к эмоциям хозяйки и, подсунув маленький влажный нос Рей под руку, тихо заскулил. Он так хотел разделить с ней все тревоги и печали.

Рей не знала, сколько времени прошло, но подушка пропиталась слезами почти насквозь. Когда же в окне показались первые проблески рассвета, она, наконец, уснула. Больше от изнеможения, когда кончились силы плакать.

***

**Тогда**

Ночью, накануне приема в клинике, Рей так и не смогла заснуть. Она лежала с открытыми глазами, впадая в тихую панику. Ей было страшно. _Безумно. Отчаянно._ Тишина дома угнетала. И некого было спросить совета, некому выговориться. _Никого. Ничего._ Только она… и маленькая жизнь внутри, от которой нужно избавиться.

 _Чёртов Соло!_ В этот момент она искренне ненавидела. Его — за непредусмотрительность, себя — за забытую таблетку, судьбу — за то, что так быстро и не вовремя залетела…

Она стояла посреди комнаты, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, собирала последние силы, чтобы выйти из дома. Копила уверенность, убеждала, решалась, как вдруг раздалась трель телефона. Рей даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, домой редко кто звонил. Только родители.

«Очень вовремя», — мелькнула мысль. — «И так не могу собраться, ещё этого не хватало».

Рей сняла трубку:

— Алло?

— Рей? — в трубке послышался отдалённо знакомый, сиплый мужской голос.

— Да. — Рей нахмурилась. — Это кто?

— Это твой дядя Платт, — последовал короткий ответ.

— А… привет, — Рей удивленно вскинула бровь. Дядя никогда не звонил, они общались от случая к случаю, что было только к лучшему — человека суровей и сварливей, чем Ункар Платт, надо было ещё поискать.

— Рей… — Ункар явно мялся, пытаясь что-то сказать, и Рей это не нравилось. Дядя всегда был прямолинейным до невозможности. — Это… короче, _Алисия и Дэвид погибли_.

Имена родителей глухим эхом отозвались в сознании, отказавшимся воспринимать последние слова.

— Что? — только и смогла тупо переспросить она, оседая в стоящее рядом с телефоном кресло.

— Я сам толком ничего не знаю, бред какой-то… Какой-то их африканский друг привёз вирус, они все заразились в своей чёртовой общине. Сейчас карантин объявлен на весь штат. Мутная история… Они сгорели за неделю, мне сообщили только сегодня. Говорил я Алисии, не надо…

Остальное Рей уже не услышала. Она до боли сжала трубку в руке, не разбирая дальнейших слов Ункара. Квартира закружилась перед глазами.

— Рей? — наконец-то прервался дядя, не услышав ответа на вопрос. — Рей, ты слышишь? Рей?!

Нет, она уже не слышала, провалившись в глухую темноту обморока.

***

**Сейчас**

Яркий солнечный свет, пробивающийся из-за неплотно задернутых штор, вырвал Рей из глубин сна. Она сонно зажмурилась, прикрыв рукой лицо, и потянулась. Боже, который час, почему солнце так высоко?! Никогда ведь не спала так долго! Рей уставилась на настенные часы — _половина первого?!_ Да она не просыпалась так поздно со школы!

В голове всплыли события прошлого вечера, и Рей приглушённо застонала, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Лучше бы вообще не просыпалась. Ночью ей снились кошмары вперемешку с эротическими снами, и это было уже чересчур…

Но, как ни странно, сейчас она чувствовала себя намного бодрее и спокойнее. Сон восстановил силы и успокоил нервы. Даже похмелье почти не ощущалось. Впереди маячили два дня выходных, чтобы полностью прийти в себя и сделать последний рывок на пути к прежней размеренной жизни. _Без Соло._

Рей лениво потянулась и перевернулась на спину, приподнимаясь на локтях. Надо вставать, идти в душ и пить кофе.

Через двадцать минут она уже плелась на кухню, переодевшись в домашнюю плюшевую пижаму: смешную, но любимую. Самое то для ленивого уик-энда.

Рей остановилась у входа на кухню, залюбовавшись дочерью. Увлекшись книгой, та никого не замечала.

Клэр исполнилось четырнадцать три месяца назад. Высокая, стройная, с копной чёрных густых волос. Вся в отца, ни дать ни взять. От Рей она переняла только мягкий цвет ореховых глаз, тонкий носик, веснушки и заливистый смех. Остальное, даже ухмылка — копия Бена. Пухлые губки, чуть раскосые глаза, даже рост. Девочка была выше всех своих сверстниц на голову, и это в таком-то возрасте! Клэр вобрала в себя лучшее от обоих родителей: умная, добрая, талантливая, весёлая, понимающая и чуткая. Впереди только маячила старшая школа, но она днём и ночью штудировала учебники, уже готовясь поступать на факультет иностранных языков. Ещё одна черта, перенятая от Соло, — безмерная тяга к знаниям. Впрочем, и сама Рей была не промах. Она любила учиться.

— О, мама, доброе утро, — воскликнула Клэр, поднимая взгляд и, наконец, замечая её. Поставив стакан с соком на стол и отложив книгу, она заговорила. — Я как раз хотела пойти тебя разбудить, но потом решила дать тебе выспаться.

Клэр взяла в руки бутерброд и откусила, внимательно оглядывая мать с головы до ног. По всей видимости, зрелище было удовлетворительным, потому что её лицо просветлело:

— Выглядишь лучше, чем вчера. Выспалась?

— О, да, — улыбнулась в ответ Рей, наливая ароматный кофе в чашку. — Я и правда чувствую себя вполне неплохо.

Рей уселась за стол и вздохнула:

— Прости за вчерашнее, я совсем расклеилась из-за выпитого. В моём возрасте, наверно, уже противопоказаны корпоративы, — усмехнулась Рей, шуточно закатывая глаза.

— Мама! В твоём то возрасте?! Говоришь так, как будто тебе под семьдесят!

Рей рассмеялась.

— А, кстати, как ты оказалась в ресторане?

Щёки дочери тут же покрыл лёгкий румянец.

— Я потеряла ключи.

Ох. Это у них семейное. Она и сама третий раз за последние полгода то теряла, то оставляла где-то свои ключи. Поэтому запасной комплект всегда хранился у соседки. Вот и вчера, оставив клатч со всеми потрохами, она прямиком зашла за связкой. И была в таком раздрае, что даже не попросила их у Клэр.

— А у тебя был выключен телефон и…

— Правда? — перебила её Рей, нахмурившись, смех тут же сошёл на нет. — А я даже не заметила…

«Конечно», — мелькнуло в голове. — Ты была занята созерцанием Соло и его вашингтонской пассии». Стыд растёкся по телу.

_Пока она страдала и ревновала, Клэр пыталась найти ее. Великолепно! Мать тысячелетия!_

— Так вот, — продолжила Клэр, — я вспомнила, что ты писала мне о корпоративе, нашла твое сообщение с названием ресторана и решила поехать туда. Слава богу, ты оказалась там, а то не знаю, сколько бы прождала тебя у подъезда.

— Да-да, молодец, — рассеянно кивнула Рей. Не могла же она сказать, что на самом деле это стечение обстоятельств выдало самую серьёзную из её тайн? — Прости меня. Я отвлеклась на коллег, потом ещё этот конфликт… с начальником. Даже не заметила, как телефон сел.

— Ой, начальник, — Клэр закатила глаза. — Это ненадолго, надеюсь. Не хочу больше видеть тебя в таком состоянии, как вчера. — Дочь протянула руку и положила сверху на ладонь Рей, ласково поглаживая. — Я люблю тебя, мам. Никакие гонорары не стоят таких нервов.

— И я люблю тебя, моя хорошая. — Рей накрыла её руку своей. — Обещаю, больше не увидишь, скоро это закончится.

— Прекрасно. — Клэр заметно успокоилась. — Какие новости? Как ты тут без меня?

— Плохо. Без тебя скучно и одиноко, — ответила Рей, и это было истиной. Клэр прикусила губу, а Рей снова поймала себя на мысли, что это жест Бена. Святые угодники, когда она уже перестанет ловить флешбэки? Почему, вообще, стала замечать такое количество схожестей?! Раньше подобное случалось очень редко.

— Я тоже скучала по тебе, но не скажу, что мне было скучно. — Клэр мечтательно улыбнулась, вспоминая каникулы в Техасе. — Дедушка водил меня на рыбалку, а ещё мы делали с ним витраж для местной церквушки. Не думала, что это так увлекательно. — Дочка вдруг нахмурилась: — Но связь там просто ужасная, кошмар! Я даже не могла тебе рассказать! Такая куча впечатлений, особенно мелких, которые теперь и не вспомню. — Она сокрушенно пожала плечами, тяжело вздохнув. Но тут её лицо снова просветлело: — К Питерсонам приехал погостить такой симпатичный внук…

— О-о-о!.. — рассмеялась Рей. — А поподробнее? Давно тебе начали нравиться мальчики? Не замечала за тобой такого.

— Сама в шоке… — Клэр густо покраснела. — Но мы не общались, я видела его только пару раз… Мне раньше не нравились мальчики, особенно среди моих мерзких одноклассников, но этот… Он такой милый. Целый день сидел у себя в саду, у нас же его видно с кухни, и что-то собирал. Вроде как модель самолета. Хотела бы я знать подробности.

Она вздохнула, подняв взгляд к потолку.

— Какая прелесть. Ты такая у меня большая… — Рей с грустной улыбкой вздохнула, погрузившись в воспоминания о собственной влюбленности в четырнадцать. То был мальчишка из параллельного класса. Какая же чудесность — первое чистое чувство. — Так и не решилась познакомиться?

— Нет, — насупилась Клэр, явно раздосадованная этим фактом. — Собиралась, но не решилась. Он выглядел… м-м-м… слишком закрытым и хмурым. И я испугалась, что он отвергнет мою компанию.

— Глупости! — Рей подпёрла щёку рукой, разглядывая дочь. — Ты такая красавица и умница, как ты можешь не понравиться?

— Ма-а-ам, — протянула Клэр, закатывая глаза. — Это только для тебя. Я обычная, у меня веснушки и дурацкие кудри, которые невозможно до конца распрямить. Ненавижу свои волосы! — Дочь ткнула пальцем в выбившуюся из пучка на макушке вьющуюся прядь. Кудри неимоверно раздражали упрямую девчонку, вынуждая тратить неимоверное количество времени на попытки упорядочить это безобразие. Только в прошлом месяце Клэр выпросила новую усовершенствованную плойку.

— Ну и зря, — усмехнулась Рей, качая головой. — У тебя прекрасные густые волосы, многие мечтают о таких, глупышка.

— Но не я, — всплеснула Клэр руками. — Почему они не каштановые и прямые, как у тебя?! Не хочу чёрные и вьющиеся… Это в отца?

Вопрос был логичным, но всё же неожиданным. Сделав глоток, Рей подавилась кофе. Она с преувеличенным тщанием откашлялась и только потом ответила:

— Да… Да, в отца. Мы же это обсуждали давно…

Слова болью отдались в сердце Рей. У Клэр действительно были смоляные густые волосы Бена, волосок к волоску, мягкие и шелковистые. Действительно, шикарные. Пока дочь была маленькой, Рей обожала заплетать ей косы.

— Какой ужас.

Они не раз обсуждали тему отца Клэр. И сразу Рей решила почти ничего не скрывать, ведь полуправда была куда лучше глупых историй о героически погибшем лётчике, моряке или космонавте. Её умная дочь никогда бы не поверила в подобную чушь. _Да, у мамы были отношения. Да, они расстались. Нет, отец не знал о существовании ребенка._

Слава Богу, Клэр не собиралась зацикливаться на этой теме. Через секунду она, казалось, и вовсе забыла, о чём говорила и вновь взяла в руки книгу, продолжая жевать свой бутерброд. Рей с облегчением выдохнула. Каждое упоминание о Бене было тяжелее некуда.

***

**Тогда**

Рей смутно запомнила похороны и суету, которая тянулась несколько дней до и несколько дней после. Всё было словно в тумане, как в дурном, абсурдном и абстрактном сне, из которого она никак не могла вырваться.

Какой ещё вирус? Как такое возможно, что родители заразились неизвестным вирусом и сгорели _за несколько дней_? Только потом, много лет спустя, Рей узнала, что этим вирусом была Эбола. Они были обречены тогда, были бы обречены и сейчас. Противовирусного средства не существовало до сих пор.

Дядя Ункар после похорон остался жить в их доме и занимался делами родителей: оформлял документы, разбирал счета. Рей была совершеннолетняя, опекунство не требовалось. Хоть так. Но как дальше жить? Что делать? Она размышляла об этом, лёжа в своей комнате днём и ночью. От шока, неверия и стресса, Рей чувствовала себя пустой, но плакать не могла. И конечно же, опять стало не до аборта. Дело пришлось отложить в долгий ящик, а после и вовсе позабыть за свалившейся суматохой.

Неделю спустя после похорон, Рей и Укнар ужинали за столом в полной тишине. В последнее время они мало разговаривали. Неожиданно Платт произнес:

— Я продаю этот дом.

Рей встрепенулась, вырвавшись из глубоких раздумий, пока бесцельно ковыряла содержимое тарелки.

— Не поняла? — Ей показалось, что она ослышалась.

— Я продаю дом. — Дядя не встречался с ней взглядом. — Что непонятного? У твоих распрекрасных родителей осталось, оказывается, куча долгов и кредитов, которые нечем закрывать. И вообще, какого чёрта я должен разгребать это дерьмо за ними?! — вышел из себя Платт. Он отбросил вилку, вытер рукавом рот и откинулся на спинку стула, хмуро взирая на Рей, у которой от шока отвисла челюсть. — Ну, что уставилась?!

— А… как же я? — только и смогла вымолвить Рей, с трудом ворочая языком.

Ункар поджал губы, как будто был крайне недоволен связанными с ней издержками своего плана.

— Переедешь ко мне в Техас.

— Нет! — машинально выкрикнула Рей, выпучив глаза. — Я не хочу в Техас! Я хочу остаться в своём доме!

— Мало ли что ты хочешь! — Платт с силой ударил кулаком по столу, за секунду его лицо стало бордовым от ярости. — У тебя нет никакого выбора! Ты мне ещё потом спасибо скажешь, потому что вообще не представляешь, в какое дерьмо окунули тебя и меня твои родные. Алисия с детства подсовывала мне говнеца и…

— Не смей плохо говорить о матери! — прошипела Рей, сама начиная трястись от гнева. — Она _мертва_! Мерзко говорить о ней такое!

— Ты права, — к удивлению Рей, дядя согласился и сник, в глазах на секунду промелькнула боль. Возможно, он и не был таким уж сухарём, каким казался со стороны. Всё-таки, мать приходилась ему сестрой, пусть отношения у них были натянутые и они почти не общались. — О мёртвых или хорошо, или ничего. В любом случае, — продолжил он, снова повысив тон, — продажа дома неизбежна. Мне принадлежит часть, но основная доля твоя, поэтому тебе придётся согласиться на его продажу и подписать бумаги. Одна ты всё равно не справишься с большим домом.

Дом — последнее, что осталось у Рей от родителей, от стабильности, от защищенности. Но при этом, отбросив в сторону эмоции, она понимала, что если Платт не врал, и долгов действительно была тьма, то она просто утонет. Решение всплыло на поверхность легко, как само собой разумеющееся. И пусть оно казалось шокирующим, стоило Рей его озвучить, но она поняла, что всё должно быть именно так.

— Я соглашусь на продажу дома на одном условии, — начала она, нервно сжав в руках вилку чуть ли не до боли в суставах, но голос не дрожал. — _Я беременна_ , дядя Ункар. — Она уверенно подняла глаза, безропотно встретившись глазами с шокированным дядей. Цвет его лица плавно сменил цвет с багрового на светло-зеленоватый, не пропустив ни одного полутона. _Красиво_. — У меня нет парня, о ребёнке никто не знает и не узнает никогда. И… _я хочу его оставить_.

На лице Ункара за несколько секунд отразился весь спектр эмоций от ужаса и непонимания до возмущения и гнева. Мало было сказать, что он удивился, он выглядел так, словно сейчас хватит инфаркт.

— Что… Кто… Ты в своем уме?! — наконец, он смог построить связное предложение. — Ты хочешь повесить на меня еще один голодный рот?!

— Ничего я не хочу повесить, — прошипела Рей, невольно кладя руку на живот в защитном жесте. — Как только смогу — найду работу и буду обеспечивать себя и малыша сама. Денег от продажи дома… То есть остатка денег хватит на первое время, я надеюсь? — Платт неопределенно рассеянно кивнул. — Хорошо.

— Зачем тебе это? — неожиданно спокойно спросил дядя, внимательно вглядываясь в её лицо. — Ты молодая, у тебя всё ещё впереди. Испортишь себе жизнь только.

— У меня никого больше не осталось… — Рей почувствовала, как впервые за несколько дней к горлу подступил ком невыплаканных слёз. — Только он… Ну и ты. Я просто не смогу теперь избавиться от ребёнка. — Она резко встала из-за стола, уже с трудом сдерживая рыдания. — П-подумай, дядя… Я пойду к себе.

Развернувшись, она тут же вылетела из кухни.

Платт дал согласие на следующий день.

***

**Сейчас**

Как бы Рей ни хотелось оттянуть начало рабочей недели, выходные всё же пролетели. Хотя, сделали это так быстро, что пришлось смотреть на календарь в поисках потерявшегося во времени и пространстве дня. Ее никто не беспокоил, впрочем, у них бы и не получилось — телефон остался в клатче, клатч в ресторане, ресторан… В общем, и так ясно. Но сейчас ей было это даже на руку.

Утро понедельника наступило, и Рей не представляла чего от него ждать, как собраться с силами воплотить в жизнь решение. Как бы она ни готовилась к разговору с Беном (откровенному, честному), Рей была уверена, что не сможет остаться равнодушной. _По щелчку пальца такого не бывает._

Уличные дождь, хмарь и ветер не прибавляли настроения, пока она выныривала из тепла машины в промозглое нечто. Рей припарковалась на стоянке «Первого Ордена» и, отстукивая каблуками по влажному асфальту шестую малеровскую симфонию, она корила себя за то, что надела шпильки. Дрожь в коленях грозила обернуться вывихнутой ногой в любую секунду.

На пути ко входу Рей боязливо озиралась по сторонам, словно вот-вот ожидала набросившегося на неё из-за ближайшего угла Бена. Она даже представить не могла, как будет вести себя Соло. В любом случае «Первый Орден» — последнее во всей галактике место, где в данную минуту ей хотелось бы находиться.

Задумавшись, Рей опустила глаза и уставилась под ноги. Погруженная в свои переживания, она вывернула из-за угла и с размаху впечаталась в чье-то плечо.

— Ох, извините Бога ради! — Рей подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с ошарашенным Хаксом. — Я вас не заметила.

Энтузиазма в голосе заметно поубавилось.

_Только, блядь, не он с утра пораньше. Не сейчас!_

— О, мисс Джонсон! — Хакс тут же расплылся в слащавой улыбке.

До ноздрей Рей донёсся приторный аромат дешёвого одеколона, смешанный с ядрёным запахом ношеной одежды и пота. Гремучая смесь моментально вызвала рвотные позывы.

_Твою ж ма-а-а-ать…_

Рей и без того была чрезмерно брезглива, но тут кто угодно одурел бы от запаха.

— У вас новый… парфюм? — не удержалась Рей, стараясь вдыхать воздух как можно реже и маленькими порциями, однако, тут же пожалела о своём вопросе. Теперь придется задержаться.

— Да! Да! — вдохновенно воскликнул обрадованный финансовый директор, и пригладил без того зацементированные гелем для укладки волосы. Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза и не броситься прочь. Нервы были на пределе. — Как вам?

_Полная жесть!_

— Э-э-э… специфично. Очень необычно. — Она было сделала шаг вперед, но Хакс не отставал. К сожалению, им было по пути.

— Тоже так думаю. Уникальный аромат, он сразу меня привлёк, а ещё была распродажа и я…

Наконец, они дошли до стойки ресепшена, и у Рей появилась причина перебить его.

— Доброе утро, Кайдел!

— О! Рей, мистер Хакс, доброе утро, — поприветствовала их с улыбкой девушка. Но тут до Кайдел дошёл неповторимый аромат, она заметно побледнела и выпучила глаза, уставившись на мужчину. Потом перевела на Рей многозначительный взгляд, откашлялась и спросила: — Я звонила тебе в выходные, ты так быстро ушла. Что-то случилось?

— Я забыла в ресторане телефон, — скованно улыбнулась Рей, начиная нервничать. — Хотела спросить, не забирала ли ты мой клатч, но уже поняла, что нет.

— Мистер Хакс, а вы, кстати, не видели сумочку Рей? — Кайдел слегка сконфуженно перевела взгляд на финансового директора, невольно потирая носик пальцами. Дышать становилось невозможно.

— Эм, нет… — разочарованно пробормотал тот, явно раздосадованный, что не смог оказать услугу.

Рей развернулась и уже собиралась направиться к себе, но тут Кайдел встрепенулась, окликая её:

— Рей! Мистер Рен попросил тебя зайти, как только ты придёшь.

Она замерла на месте. Следовало ожидать подобного, но почему-то Рей всё же содрогнулась. Не поворачиваясь, чтобы Кайдел не заметила её в миг побелевшего лица, она неопределенно кивнула:

— Да, хорошо.

— Мисс Джонсон, я хотел… — Хакс посеменил за ней.

_О, боги!_

Рей обернулась, и сразу поняла — зря. В глаза бросилась ещё одна «обновка» восхитительного главы отдела: жидкие усики и торчащая в разные стороны козлиная бородка. Растительность была редкой, неравномерно растущей, неухоженной, да ко всему прочему _ярко-рыжей_. Это придавало его виду ещё большую нелепость. Когда он успел ЭТО отрастить? Не за выходные же. Но раньше она не замечала ничего похожего, уж точно запомнила бы подобный «стиль». Хотя, с той частотой, что она смотрела на него, можно было и смерть Хакса пропустить.

_Убийственный модник…_

— Мистер Хакс, меня ждут. Не могли бы мы отложить разговор?

— Да-да, — мужчина утвердительно закивал, и его плечи безвольно опустились, а усики смешно задергались, — конечно.

_Не раньше, чем ты избавишься от своего мерзкого запаха, побреешься и сменишь дедов костюм! То есть никогда!!!_

Господи, как же хотелось сказать это вслух…

Рей сделала в голове заметочку сделать подобное сразу, после увольнения и, развернувшись, направилась в сторону зловещего кабинета. Лучше уж сразу покончить со всем, поставить точку, не откладывая разговор в долгий ящик с кучей отвратительных скелетов. Тогда она сможет с чистой душой выкинуть из жизни Соло и проклятого Хакса. _Дурдом какой-то._

Судя по пустому рабочему месту, Роуз ещё не пришла, что к лучшему — времени и настроения на пустую болтовню не было. Не сейчас.

Она распахнула дверь и с ужасом ощутила истерически забившееся сердце, когда взгляд сидевшего за столом Кайло немедленно впился в неё.

— Рей… — прошептал он. Рен поднялся было из-за стола, но замер.

На первый взгляд, он казался сдержанным, почти равнодушным. Словно и не было ничего на заднем дворе ресторана, словно тогда она спала и видела сон. Но глаза выдавали его с головой. Напряженные, ищущие. Они болезненно ловили каждое движение Рей, пока сам Кайло боялся спугнуть её неосторожным словом.

Наконец, исчерпав все доступное для вежливого молчания время, он сел обратно и просто поднял руку, указав на второе кресло:

— Спасибо, что зашла. Нам нужно поговорить, поэтому присядь, пожалуйста.

Рей задержала дыхание, с трудом вынося угнетающую тяжесть его взгляда. Лучше бы он оставался все тем же высокомерным, холодным и отстранённым, потому что ей было все сложнее держать себя в руках. И так странно видеть на лице этого сильного и жесткого мужчины, выражение полной загнанности. Статный, дорого одетый Бен Соло вызывал желание окутать его теплом, успокоить, лаской рук омыть тоску… Но, Боже, с чего бы? _Что с ней не так?!_

Она опустила глаза, решив, что так сможет лучше себя контролировать и выдержать последний тяжёлый разговор. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, они все решат и разойдутся.

— Надо, — коротко ответила Рей и понадеялась, что голос звучал достаточно уверенно. Она опустилась в кресло.

— Первым делом, я хотел бы извиниться за своё ужасное поведение в ресторане. — Рей кожей чувствовала, как он прожигает её взглядом. — Вот твой клатч.

В поле зрения появилась сумочка, которую она осторожно взяла и положила на колени, нервно сжимая пальцами.

— Спасибо. И я принимаю извинения. Всё понимаю — алкоголь.

Их разговор походил на сомнительную светскую беседу, пропитанную двусмысленностью и напряжённостью.

— Хочу начать с главного, _Кайло_ , — решилась она, так и не подняв глаз и предпочитая разглядывать свои колени. Новое имя прозвучало намеренно. — Я увольняюсь.

— Что? — боковым зрением Рей увидела, как Кайло так разжал пальцы, будто их болезненно свело судорогой. И не надо даже поднимать голову, чтобы понять, насколько он удивлен. — Почему? Что случилось? Это из-за ресторана? — Его всегда спокойная, размеренная речь начала сбиваться. — Всё можно решить. Зачем принимать кардинальные решения? Я подумал что… Решил, ты погорячилась, что я тебя… напугал.

Она всё же посмотрела на него, не в силах больше изучать «занимательный» узор стандартного офисного ковролина. От этого становилось только хуже.

— Нет, я не погорячилась. — Она держалась. Решение все еще уверенно опиралось на железобетонные сваи. — Я не справлюсь с вашингтонским проектом и…

— Рей, на то есть личные причины? Ты ревнуешь к Джулии, так? — перебил Кайло, немного наклонившись вперёд. Он будто пытался прочитать ответ на бледном женском лице. — Давай будем откровенны, хотя бы сейчас. Нам уже не по восемнадцать.

Последняя фраза толкнулась в сознание Рей приступом тоски и боли. Слова застряли где-то между речевым центром и связками, вынуждая её промолчать. Молчал и Кайло, пытаясь уловить малейшую ответную реакцию. Что ж, такой прямолинейности она не ждала.

— Я не спал с ней. И не собирался, — вдруг заявил Рен, смотря открыто. Ему нечего было скрывать.

— Мне всё равно.

— Врёшь.

— Какое это имеет значение? — наконец спросила она, поджимая губы. — Я обдумала решение, и оно окончательно. Я напишу заявление.

— Давай обсудим. Мы можем найти компромисс, попробовать…

— Нет, не можем, Бен. Нам не о чем больше говорить. — Рей и сама не заметила, как вернулась к старому имени. Резко вскочив с кресла, она развернулась к двери. Следом поднялся Кайло, несколько больших шагов огибая стол и хватая Рей за руку.

— Мы не договорили. — В голосе скрежетнули властные нотки, вынудив Рей остановиться. Ее раздирало от страха и гнева.

— Отпусти, — прошипела она, одарив Кайло уничижительным взглядом.

— Извини, — он ослабил хватку, но руку не отпустил, продолжая настаивать: — Не спеши. Считаешь побег удачной идеей?

Рей все же выдернула несчастную кисть и всем корпусом развернулась к нему. Да, идея сбежать чудесна. _Гениальна!_ Надо уносить ноги как можно дальше, желательно, на другой конец света!

— О чём говорить, Бен? — В защитном жесте она инстинктивно обняла себя за плечи. — О том, что ты меня вспомнил? Спустя столько лет?

— Я и не забывал, — последовал короткий ответ, от которого в груди Рей больно сжалось сердце.

— Не имеет значения, — с трудом выдавила она.

Кайло осторожно шагнул к ней.

— Поговорим о… твоём увольнении. — Он явно хотел сказать что-то другое, но передумал.

— Всё уже решено. — Ногти вонзились в нежную кожу, резкой болью возвращая самообладание. — Пустые разговоры.

Рен возвышался над ней, стоя почти вплотную. Отчаянно хотелось отойти от него прочь, но сделать это означало показать свою слабость. Она не боялась его, нет… Всего лишь естественная реакция на его мрачноватую ауру и слишком высокий рост. Так случается. Это нормально.

— Почему? Ты можешь объяснить причину? — Кайло непонимающе смотрел на неё. Подняв руки, он намеревался коснуться её, но передумал, когда Рей вздрогнула.

Она прищурилась, обдумывая ответ:

— Бен… Скажи честно, ты видел моё резюме и знал, что это я, когда открывал вакансию ведущего менеджера?

Кайло уставился на неё немигающим взглядом, лицо было настолько неподвижно, будто его отлили из гипса. Такое самообладание не могло не удивлять.

— Да, — коротко ответил мужчина без лишних предисловий и ужимок.

— Понятно, — последовал многозначительный сухой ответ. — А я-то, как последняя дура, предполагала, что победила в сложнейшем конкурсе.

Рей невесело хохотнула. Хотя смешком это трудно было назвать, скорее нервное фырканье.

— Ты действительно профессионал и…

— Не надо, — остановила она. — Не имеет значения, потому что я все равно уйду.

— Да какого черта?! — Внезапная вспышка ярости полыхнула шальной молнией, и от неожиданности Рей попятилась. — Ты дала понять, что ты не хочешь иметь ничего общего со мной, но при чём здесь работа?! Я плачу тебе хорошие деньги, у меня лучшая компания в штате. Куда ты собралась?! Да, я не буду скрывать, что был слишком импульсивен и резок в ресторане, но я не лгал. Плевать на наши личные перипетии. Поведи себя как профессионал, ты нужна мне. Как специалист. За две недели, которые ты проработала, всё стало намного проще и организованней. Неужели, я взял бы тебя на эту должность, окажись ты бездарностью? Поставил бы собственное развлечение выше дел фирмы?!

И снова он слишком близко. Один шаг и она упрется в стеллаж с документами. _Отступать некуда._

— Н-нет… — прерывающим голосом ответила Рей, не ожидая такого напора. А внутри снова скручивался гнев. _«Собственное развлечение»?_ Так вот оно что! Спокойные слова дались ей ценой нескольких лет жизни: — Я так не думаю. Мне прекрасно известна моя ценность, как специалиста.

— Тогда работай дальше, — прошипел Рен. — Будь профессионалом, которым себя считаешь. Я больше не побеспокою тебя. Раз ты этого желаешь…

Его мрачный взгляд скользнул по её лицу, задержавшись на закушенной в нервном напряжении нижней губе. Машинально, не понимая, что делает, Кайло повторил этот жест. Он все ещё казался сердитым, но глаза теплели, успокаивая плескавшиеся в расширенных от гнева зрачках бури.

— Довольно. — Рей отвернулась, с разочарованием понимая, что ярость улетучилась, сменившись усталостью. Стало грустно и отчего-то тревожно, когда еле заметно потянуло низ живота. Опасные, непрошеные эмоции. Рей резко выпрямила спину и вздернула подбородок, пытаясь выглядеть собранной. — Мы не сработаемся. Совершенно не можем общаться нормально.

— А я помню, как однажды смогли…

Тихий голос обволакивал с головы до ног, возвращая в тот день… точнее, _ночь_. Она знала о чем говорил Кайло, сводя её с ума. Одной рукой он уперся в стеллаж за спиной Рей и наклонился. Лацканы расстегнутого пиджака коснулись стянутой блузкой груди, и до неё долетел запах — терпкий, мужской, свежий.

— Не надо, Бен… — только и хватило сил ответить. — Прекрасно знаешь, чем это закончилось.

— Мы были глупы. Не смогли нормально поговорить. Не смогли многого понять. Но все в прошлом.

Ох, уж эти разговоры, что _прошлое в прошлом_. Вранье. Клэр — вот оно прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Впрочем, Рей не собиралась спорить. Слишком опасно…

— У тебя взрослая дочь, — тихо проговорил Кайло, резко сменив тему.

Он словно читал её мысли, и Рей бросило в холодный пот. Она испуганно подняла на него глаза, не сумев сдержаться, желая узнать — было ли двойное дно. Но, казалось, Кайло ни на что не намекал. Кроме флёра печали и лёгкого блеска в глазах от их близости, его взгляд ничего не отражал.

— Так кажется, — Рей старалась говорить максимально спокойно, — ей двенадцать. — _«Да-да»_. — Она высокая…

Ложь отозвалась в сердце горечью и болью, отчего Рей снова опустила взгляд. Боже, только бы не выдать себя, только не выдать.

— Она красавица. — Кайло даже не предполагал, какие муки вызывает в душе Рей, говоря об их дочери. — В тебя.

— Ты её даже разглядеть не успел, — еле выдавила из себя Рей, спазм окончательно сдавил горло.– Но, да, ты прав.

— Почему ты не говорила о ней?

— Это не имеет отношения к работе. Она не влияет на мой профессионализм.

— Может, ты и мужа скрываешь? — невесело усмехнулся Кайло, криво улыбаясь.

— А еще троих детей.

— Вряд ли я смог бы удивиться больше, чем в первый раз, — последовал саркастический ответ и очередная усмешка.

Рей промолчала, не зная, что сказать. Кайло стоял в тишине. Он навис над ней, отчего волосы упали на лицо, но он, казалось, не заметил этого. Единственным шумом в кабинете осталось их одно на двоих тяжелое дыхание.

— Дай мне пройти, — прошептала она, с трудом выдерживая растущее с каждой секундой напряжение.

Ей никак не удавалось успокоить судорожные вздохи. Грудь часто вздымалась, и… да, Кайло это видел. Он кожей чувствовал её состояние, как и она его. Их эмоции и настроение менялись со сверхсветовой скоростью, и сейчас реальность сделала новый оборот. После ярости, злости и разделенной на двоих печали, воздух трещал совершенно иными эмоциями. _Томными, интимными, обещающими_. Рей знала — одно движение, и он поцелует её. Стало невыносимо от разливающейся внизу тяжести, такой желанной и запретной. Чёрт возьми, ну, почему она не могла себя контролировать, находясь рядом с ним? Совсем… Ни одного шанса!

И тут случилось то, чего Рей ожидала меньше всего.

Свободная рука Кайло неожиданно скользнула по гладкому женскому бедру, ныряя под юбку, и Рей охнула. Она не успела даже шевельнуться, как его пальцы коснулись промокшего насквозь белья.

— Господи, Рей… Ты же хочешь меня, не меньше. Десять минут, я не коснулся тебя еще и пальцем, а уже вся течёшь.

Кайло втянул воздух около её виска, и горячее дыхание опалило щёку. Он наклонил голову чуть ниже, приблизив почти касаясь губ Рей своими.

— Что… ты… делаешь? — Рей хотела возмутиться, но добилась лишь неуверенного шепота.

Ошеломленная происходящим, она попробовала дернуться от него прочь, однако, ноги ослабели настолько, что у неё едва получилось их сжать. Рука Кайло плотнее прижалась к промежности, и большой палец мягко очертил клитор сквозь влажную тонкую ткань. Всхлипнув, Рей из последних сил сдерживала стон, рвано дыша через рот, и в поисках хоть какой-нибудь опоры вцепилась в плечи Кайло.

 _Чёрт возьми, гребаный Бен Соло прав: она готова кончить чуть ли не сейчас, здесь, посреди его кабинета от малейшей ласки. От банального поддразнивания его невероятных пальцев.  
_  
В голове верещала сирена. Она орала, требовала, умоляла бежать отсюда… Но Рей не могла. _Она ничего не могла сделать._ Только унизительно, движимая низменными, почти животными инстинктами, тесно сплетенными с безумной потребностью в этом мужчине, толкнуться навстречу теплой руке. Её лицо горело стыдом, когда она уронила голову ему на грудь, из последних сил цепляясь за Кайло.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — выдохнула Рей, и горячие, шероховатые губы заглушили последний отзвук слов. Спина уперлась в равнодушный стеллаж.

Кайло легко поднял её над полом, точно весила она не больше пера иволги, и, развернувшись, сделал несколько шагов. Вздох, и вот Рей уже сидит на столе. Выдох, и он уверенно раздвинул бедром дрожащие ноги, отчего юбка вмиг сбилась на талии.

А затем Кайло уверенно сдвинул в сторону хлипкую кружевную преграду, не оставляя Рей даже крошечного мгновения, чтобы одуматься, прийти в себя. Она закрыла глаза и, не прерывая истеричного, отчаянного поцелуя, то ли взвизгнула, то ли простонала прямо ему в рот, когда два пальца скользнули внутрь. Бедра инстинктивно дернулись, а тело прогнулось, пока Кайло уверенно, почти грубо вытрахивал из неё последние остатки мыслей. Схватив его за волосы, Рей сама толкнулась навстречу мужской руке, и наградой стал низкий глухой стон. Мягкий язык скользнул по нижней губе, а следом она ощутила легкий игривый укус.

_Господи! Это было божественно._

Рей смутно помнила их прошлые поцелуи. Тогда для Бена все было впервые, что он легко компенсировал невероятной чувственностью. Сейчас же… это было _непередаваемо_. Вся вселенная сжалась до одного-единственного ощущения его нежных, но требовательных губ, его языка, что проникал глубже, дразнил, обещал наслаждение.

Прошло не больше минуты, и бёдра Рей задрожали, сжимая пальцы Кайло. Из груди вырвался стон, топя в мареве сильнейшего, за последние пятнадцать лет, оргазма. Она схватилась за него в своем безумии, утыкаясь носом куда-то в район скрытых белой накрахмаленной рубашкой ключиц, и почувствовала тяжесть его объятий. Кайло медленно и нежно продлевал самую лучшую в мире короткую смерть, пока спазмы окончательно не стихли. Только после этого он осторожно вышел, скользя кончиками пальцев, собирая с влажной поверхности бедра следы случившегося. Рей слышала перемешавшийся с её собственным тихий стон, как тяжело он дышал сейчас, опустив голову и опираясь руками о стол.

— Ты отработаешь эту неделю, или я напишу тебе такую рекомендацию, что тебя даже ассистентом никуда не возьмут, — на полувыдохе, почти прошептал он.

Забытье оргазма наконец-то начало спадать, и Рей медленно отстранилась. Реальность вернулась, смысл слов достиг мозга, наполняя неприкрытым стыдом, горечью и яростью. Её руки упали с плеч Кайло, и тут же, движимая бушующими эмоциями, она, не задумываясь, резко сжала ладонью его эрекцию у самого основания. Кайло вскинул голову, не сумев сдержать стон, когда длинные пальцы чуть ли не полностью сомкнулись на члене. Но тут Рей сдавила мошонку сильнее и Рен зарычал от боли.

— Не смей мне угрожать, — прошипела она. В своей ярости Рей была способна на большее, чем просто сотрясать впустую воздух. — Я отработаю эту чёртову неделю, но не потому, что ты вздумал манипулировать мной. Плевать на твою гребаную рекомендацию! Единственная причина, по которой я это сделаю — профессиональная этика.

Она провела пальцами чуть выше, очерчивая через ткань брюк головку, и, застонав, Кайло невольно качнулся в её сторону. Его темный взгляд исступлённо следил за Рей.

— Что… ты… Перестань. — Рен говорил с трудом. Голос сорвался на шепот, когда руки сжались в кулаки, а дыхание сбилось в тысячный раз за это утро. — Мне огромных трудов стоит не нагнуть тебя и не трахнуть прямо на этом чёртовом столе.

— Мечтай, — высокомерно ответила Рей. Но воображение уже неслось вперед, отчего соски под тканью бюстгальтера затвердели и начали ныть, раздосадованные грубым трением о равнодушное кружево. Только теперь она в полной мере, внезапно почувствовала, насколько горячей и твёрдой была выпуклость в её ладони. Она ходила по краю, за которым опасная пропасть. Сдувшимся воздушным шариком смелость улетела в трубу, вынудив Рей резко отдернуть руку. Поднырнув под кольцом напряженных рук, она юркнула со стола и торопливо отошла в центр кабинета.

— Уходи, — простонал Кайло. И в его голосе вместе с вожделением скользила горечь: — Или я за себя не ручаюсь. Ты не хочешь отношений, не хочешь работать, не хочешь даже чёртова секса без обязательств. Ничего не хочешь! Но при этом тянешься ко мне и желаешь меня не меньше, чем я тебя. Не понимаю тебя, Джонсон. И не хочу понимать. Я просто схожу с ума.

Рей одернула юбку и хотела ответить, но тут заметила его взгляд, внутри которого плескалась темная гремучая смесь из желания и боли. Стало по-настоящему страшно. Кайло не врал. Он сделает то, о чем говорил, если прямо сейчас она не уйдёт.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Рей вылетела в коридор.

***

**Тогда**

Переезд в Техас дался Рей нелегко. После современной, пёстрой, активной Калифорнии, штат ковбоев и фермеров казался Рей глухой провинцией. Они жили почти на отшибе, недалеко от границы с Мексикой, что ещё больше усугубляло положение.

У дяди было ранчо, где он выращивал скот. При переезде Ункар намекнул, что ей придется помогать по хозяйству, и Рей с ужасом ждала, как будет с пузом гоняться за какими-нибудь коровами. Однако, на деле все свелось к обычному быту. Она готовила, убирала, стирала. Впрочем, и это не доставляло особых хлопот, ведь дядя оставил работавшую у него не один год прислугу. Наличие еще одного рта и пары не совсем умелых рук ещё не повод обижать добрых людей увольнением. В целом, он хоть и оставался таким же сварливым, но проявлял к ней уважение и даже своеобразную заботу, когда на поздних сроках отстранил от дел, заставляя больше отдыхать.

Природа, уединённость и свежий воздух пошли Рей на пользу. Жизнь на ранчо била ключом, скучать и грустить не оставалось времени. Да, тоска часто посещала её в те дни. Она скучала по родителям, Бену, потерянным мечтам об университете, но крохотная жизнь внутри неё не давала окончательно пасть духом. Кто бы там ни был: мальчик ли, девочка, но она уже чувствовала к ребёнку привязанность. Да, на поздних сроках она нередко сравнивала себя с пасущимися на лугу коровами, но в остальном беременность не приносила особых хлопот. Ощущая полноту ответственности, Рей решила, что сделает всё, дабы в будущем её малыш ни в чём не нуждался.

Роды начались внезапно. Шла тридцать пятая неделя, когда начались схватки. Рей поливала в саду клумбу, и резкий спазм скрутил её пополам от боли, по ногам потекла жидкость. Воды отошли неожиданно и резко. В панике схватившись за живот, она с трудом смогла выкрикнуть:

— Кира!

В дверях показалась девушка и в ужасе застыла на пороге, увидев мокрые пятна на сарафане Рей.

— Звони… в скорую.

Через пятнадцать часов, находясь в полуобморочном состоянии, с облепившими лицо мокрыми от пота волосами и в полном изнеможении, Рей услышала раздавшийся в родовой палате плач. Сил и угасающего сознания хватило на то, чтобы разлепить отяжелевшие веки. А дальше, она помнила только ощущение теплого, тяжелого тельца на своем животе. _Это воспоминание навсегда осталось в её памяти._

— Девочка! — радостно оповестила её акушерка, аккуратно промакивая истошно верещащий комочек. — Поздравляю, она красавица.

Тяжесть внезапно исчезла, но через минуту Рей уже протягивала руки, осторожно принимая самый громкий в мире ком орущих пеленок. Несмотря на недоношенность, девочка была на удивление розовощека и невероятно длинной. Первое прикладывание, первый взгляд пока мутных голубоватых глаз, и мир дрогнул от ощущения невероятного восторга. Рей смотрела и не могла наглядеться на сотворенное в ней чудо.

— Моя… Клэр.

Имя пришло в голову невольно, само собой. Всю беременность она просила держать пол ребенка от неё втайне, так что даже не задумывалась о выборе, а теперь… _Девочка!_ Господи, как же чудесно! И глядя на крохотное существо в своих руках, Рей поняла — _это любовь_. Её маленькое счастье. Целая вселенная. Она прижала дочь к груди и расплакалась.

_Боже, и она хотела избавиться от неё. Какая же дура!_

Впервые пришло время, когда Рей была нужна и кто-то был нужен ей. С той самой минуты и на всю оставшуюся жизнь она не одинока. _Навсегда_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Сейчас**

  
Слепая неконтролируемая ярость, подпитываемая беспомощностью перед обстоятельствами, мгновенно рассеяла марево недавнего оргазма. Почти не замечая ничего вокруг, Рей долетела до своего кабинета, и все, на что хватило сил — упасть в кресло и закрыть глаза.  
  
_«_ _Бог ты мой, какая же я жалкая_ _»._  
  
Растаяла перед Беном, как последняя дешёвая шлюха, вдоволь потешив его раздутое эго. Самодовольный мудак! Конченый кретин! Да она его!.. Как она вообще могла предположить, что он изменился?! Как могла надеяться на что-то хорошее, оставшись на этой проклятой должности?! Как только могла позволить своей романтичной натуре взять верх и поверить, что у Соло могли быть к ней серьёзные чувства и намерения? В ту же секунду, как только что-то шло не по его правилам, он превращался в эгоистичного монстра. Она была для него никем пятнадцать лет назад, никем осталась и сейчас.  
  
Рей чуть не застонала в голос от вновь всплывшей и отравляющей сознание мысли, что у них всё же могло что-то получиться. Могло быть общее будущее. Но нет! Не с этим ужасным человеком, который привык манипулировать людьми, подчинять, не желая учитывать чужое мнение и чувства, любыми способами получать то, что захочет. Нет, от неё он не получит ничего!  
  
Ну почему именно он? _Почему?_ __Миллионы людей, сотни знакомых, но отчего-то спать ей по ночам не давал именно чёртов Соло. Не давал спокойно жить, дышать полной грудью, наслаждаться обычными, черт побери, радостями простого человека. И, что самое ужасное, ни с одним мужчиной ни до ни после, она не чувствовала себя так, как с ним. Не забывалась, не сходила с ума, не теряла голову. Конечно, у неё были романы, их не могло не быть. Но те не задерживались в памяти надолго, превращаясь в не запоминающуюся пустоту. Ни разу, ни с кем из… господи, да за эти долгие годы, когда она ни один раз пыталась построить хоть какие-то отношения, ни один из партнёров так и не довёл её до оргазма или хотя бы до намёка на него. Соло же сделал это за грёбаные минуты.  
  
Жизнь преподносила одну чудовищную иронию за другой.  
  
И тут же память предательски подсунула воспоминания десятиминутной давности: скользящее по тонкой шее сбившееся горячее дыхание, так правильно двигающиеся в ней длинные твердые пальцы и крепкие мускулы под рукой… Боже, она потеряла с этим мужчиной голову. Ведь в ту самую секунду, шагнув за край, она почувствовала абсолютное счастье и желание стать единым целым с дарящим столь дорогое удовольствие человеком. И больше ничего. _Больше ни-че-го…_  
  
Рей с горечью прикусила губу, с трудом сглотнув застрявший в горле ком несбыточных надежд, и вздрогнула, когда в дверь неожиданно постучали. Она резко выпрямилась, лихорадочно поправляя взлохмаченные волосы, и быстро заморгала в попытке привести себя в чувство. Ладно, хотя бы в подобие адекватности.  
  
— Да, войдите.  
  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Хакс.  
  
_«_ _Как всегда, вовремя. Твою же мать!_ _»_  
  
Унылая картина нежданного и, прямо сказать, нежеланного визитера усложнялась тем, что в руках финансовый директор держал… розу. Одну.  
  
Брови Рей невольно взлетели вверх:  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Хакс?  
  
Она уставилась на цветок, очень мелкий и пожухлый, что двумя пальцами неуверенно придерживал Армитаж. Странный жест, учитывая размеры присылаемых им букетов.  
  
— Да, мисс Джонсон… — Хакс неуверенно просеменил внутрь, остановившись напротив стола. — Это вам.  
Он протянул цветок, который в полуобморочном состоянии еле держался на стебле.  
  
— С-спасибо, — пролепетала Рей, неуверенно протягивая руку за странным подарком. — Не стоило.  
  
_«_ _Что. Это. Такое?!_ _»_  
  
Хакс всё так же мялся, на лбу выступила испарина, и он явно не знал, что предпринять дальше, будто надеясь на якобы решивший все проблемы общения презент. Не в силах больше терпеть, Рей первая прервала возникшую между ними гнетущую тишину.  
  
— Я очень благодарна такому вниманию… Мне оно приятно… — _«_ _Нет, чересчур. Ещё не то подумает!_ _»_ — Мне лестно, но не стоило. Все эти цветы, шикарные букеты — лишнее.  
  
Рей обвела рукой кабинет, показывая на корзины с цветами, которые не переставали поступать каждое утро. Место для них заканчивалось и дома, и в кабинете. К счастью, работать здесь оставалось недолго.  
  
— Эм… — Хакс покраснел пуще прежнего, нервно пожёвывая губы и усердно, но безрезультатно, пытаясь переварить поступившую информацию. — Вы… вы имеете в виду… что… это я?  
  
Рей нахмурилась, не понимая, о чём её спрашивают.  
  
— Вы — что? — задала она наводящий вопрос, пытаясь вывести нелёгкого собеседника на хоть сколько-нибудь конструктивную беседу.  
  
— Думаете, что это я устроил из вашего кабинета… — Хакс тяжело сглотнул, и цвет его лица преобразился от красного оттенка к бордовому. Он с трудом закончил мысль: — …клумбу?  
  
Рей замерла. И прежде чем основательно обдумать сказанное, удивлённо выдала:  
  
— Разве нет?  
  
— Да вы что! — голос Армитажа стал тоньше, перейдя практически на визг, и удивительным образом его лицо резко приобрело бледно-зеленый оттенок. Чёртов хамелеон. — Это же целое состояние!  
  
Он панически оглядел заставленный цветами кабинет и (нет, Рей не показалось) даже задрожал. Тут её осенило. Если это не Хакс, то…  
  
 _«_ _О, Боже!_ _»_  
  
— Я видел, что у вас много цветов в кабинете, и подумал, вы их любите. Решил тоже подарить, и вот… — Он перевёл взгляд на свою розочку, которая практически умирала на руках у Рей.  
  
Слушать дальше не было сил. С трудом улавливая речь Хакса, она складывала в голове мозаику, подставляя последние недостающие элементы. Как ей вообще пришло на ум предположить, что неспособный приобрести себе хотя бы новый костюм скупердяй разорится на цветы? Да ещё в таких количествах!  
  
Чёрт возьми, это был Бен. _Всё это время_ он слал проклятые цветы _._ И от этой мысли у Рей едва ли не потемнело в глазах. С самого первого дня ни жестом, ни взглядом он не выдал себя. Но зачем? Почему? Такое внимание никак нельзя расценить как унижение или оскорбление. Цветы были чудесными и выглядели действительно дорого. Рей боялась даже предположить стоимость подобного букета в хорошем цветочном бутике. Соло пытался её соблазнить? Самоутверждался?  
  
Тем временем, Хакс все еще топтался на месте, поглядывая на погруженную в лихорадочные логические выкладки Рей. И хоть её мысли витали далеко от его персоны, он, похоже, вовсе этого не заметил. Как не заметил перемены в настроении и внезапно растерял свое обычное смущение. Армитаж казался ошеломленным итогом непростых математических вычислений, мгновенно прощелкавших в его мозгу финансового директора — сколько могло стоить находившееся вокруг него цветочное богатство.  
  
— О, да, простите. И как же я могла на вас-то подумать? —вновь вернув внимание своему навязчивому ухажёру, наконец язвительно прокомментировала Рей.  
  
Хакс в ответ закивал, по всей видимости, даже не уловив сарказма в её ответе:  
  
— Да-да. Это точно не я.  
  
— Здорово, что разобрались. Вы что-то ещё хотели?  
  
_«_ _Почему я такая тактичная и не могу просто его послать?_ _»_  
  
— Да, я… Не хотели бы вы поужинать со мной сегодня вечером?  
  
_«_ _Дерьмо!_ _»_  
  
— Знаете, я… — _«_ _Шел бы ты нахер!_ _»_ — Я подумаю. Сообщу вам позже, хорошо?  
  
_«_ _Я унылая тряпка…_ _»_  
  
Взгляд Хакса был полон такой надежды и отчаяния, что сердце Рей ёкнуло. Так. Стоп! Пора заканчивать жалеть всех подряд. Это не бездомные котята.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо! — Армитаж заулыбался, часто закивал, отчего Рей почувствовала себя ещё хуже. Кажется, она вселила в него надежду.  
  
— Мне пора работать…  
  
— Да-да, до вечера, мисс Рей! — Хакс сделал странное движение, похожее на поклон и, развернувшись, посеменил восвояси.  
  
_Да, Джонсон, молодец. Ещё один геморрой на свою задницу в виде обнадёженного финансового директора. Надо обязательно сообщить вечером об отказе, не тянуть._  
Рей закрыла лицо руками, зажмурилась и тяжело вздохнула. Только бы пережить эту неделю. Только бы пережить.  


***

**Тогда**

  
— Дядя Ункар, ты звал? — Рей зашла в кабинет Платта, держа на руках годовалую Клэр.  
  
Девочка увлеченно теребила выпавший из пучка локон матери, и судя по тому, как настойчиво тянула его — пыталась выдернуть. Рей аккуратно убрала маленькие ручки от своей головы, заправила волосы и прошла внутрь кабинета.  
  
— Да. Я хотел поговорить.  
Ункар сидел за большим дубовым столом, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Перед ним стояла огромная чашка дымящегося ароматного кофе потребляемого им в неконтролируемых объемах. Рей уже не раз предупреждала его о чрезмерной нагрузке на сердце, но получала лишь раздраженные фырканья. Без сигарет он мог продержаться целый день, без проклятых обжаренных бобов — нет.  
  
— Конечно, — Рей присела на кожаный диванчик, посадив рядом малышку. — Я слушаю.  
  
— Кажется, тебе хватит сидеть дома. Год — это немало.  
  
Рей почувствовала, как тело моментально похолодело. Да, она собиралась пойти работать, но хотя бы ещё через полгода, ведь Клэр была совсем крошкой. Но Ункар прав: она обещала не сидеть на шее, а он и так много для них сделал. Обязанностей по дому у Рей толком не было, лишь иногда помочь на кухне да по хозяйству. Дядя позволил ей полностью посвятить себя дочери и отдыху. За это время Рей восстановилась и чувствовала себя прекрасно.  
  
— Да-да, конечно. Я поищу работу сегодня же.  
  
Ункар на секунду нахмурился, непонимающе уставившись на неё, а потом продолжил:  
  
— Работа? Ты пойдёшь учиться. Какая может быть работа со школьным образованием?  
  
Рей открыла рот. Что?! Дядя хочет, чтобы _она училась_? Она не ослышалась?  
  
— Но… — Рей потеряла дар речи.  
  
— Я сказал что-то странное? Или ты передумала получать образование? Я не понял! Пригрелась в материнстве и решила, что тебе больше ничего не надо? — Ункар всегда был прямолинеен.  
  
— Нет, просто… я удивлена. — Она не могла связать и двух слов, а мысли заполонили голову точно пчёлы улей. Зная реакцию родителей, она даже подумать не могла, что дядя может думать как-то иначе. — Но как же… Клэр? Да, я бы хотела… Очень. Но сидеть с ней…  
  
— У нас куча прислуги и я. Считаешь, никто не сможет справиться?  
  
— Но…  
  
— Что «но»?! Хочешь, как твои родители, шляться по стране, бросив ребёнка? Или работать за гроши в захудалой забегаловке?.. Или сидеть на моей шее дальше? А может, и того хуже… податься в проститутки?  
  
Рей резко вскинула голову:  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ну тогда хватит мямлить и бери себя в руки. Клэр — девочка большая, ей не требуется твое круглосуточное внимание. Поступишь в Хьюстонский университет, в бизнес-колледж Бауэра. Я уже навёл справки и почти договорился, остались формальности. Тебя возьмут без вступительных.  
  
— Куда?! — Кажется, за последние пять минут Рей удивлялась больше, чем за последний год. В обычных обстоятельствах от словосочетания «Хьюстонский университет» она бы пришла в дикий восторг, это действительно одно из самых лучших учебных заведений страны. Но сейчас… — Договорились? Но я хотела сама и…  
  
— Мало ли что ты хотела! — кипя от ярости, Платт с силой ударил кулаком по столу, отчего раздался оглушительный звук и даже треск дерева. Заводиться с пол-оборота у него всегда выходило прекрасно. Чашка опасно звякнула, находясь на грани падения на пол. — Нет времени штудировать учебники и готовиться, скоро начнётся семестр. Учиться будешь сама, я не собираюсь делать всё за тебя! Но сейчас мне так было удобно. Поняла? Удобно. Быстро и легко. Не смей мне перечить!  
  
Рей, стараясь как можно спокойнее переварить свалившуюся на неё информацию, поджала губы и нервно покусала нижнюю. В задумчивости она гладила по голове теребившую в руках куклу дочь.  
  
— Не пугай ребёнка, — прошипела она полминуты спустя, хотя Клэр даже не думала обращать внимание на взрослых. — Хьюстон за тысячу миль отсюда. Почему я не могу попробовать поступить сама в Эль-Пасо? Это час езды, я могла бы жить дома! Зачем мне университет на краю света?!  
  
— Потому что я уверен в месте и в преподавателях, — так же недовольно пробурчал Платт, всё же снизив тон.  
  
— Ну, так и учился бы сам! — Рей уже кипела от гнева, прожигая дядю горящим взглядом. В ответ он занимался тем же самым.  
  
— Ты вообще должна быть мне благодарна, что…  
  
— Я благодарна, дядя! — прервала его Рей. Становилось всё труднее сдерживать истерические нотки в голосе, и совсем не удавалось скрыть дрожь. — Но я не хочу учиться, зная, что моя дочь будет с трудом помнить моё лицо! Мы будем видеться только на Рождество! И, дай бог, если ещё несколько раз в году!  
  
Рей почувствовала, как в груди зарождаются рыдания. Клэр затихла, ощущая неладное и поглядывая шоколадными глазёнками то на мать, то на Платта. Но, казалось, разговор её больше интересовал, чем пугал.  
  
— Или я заберу Клэр с собой в студенческое общежитие, — продолжила Рей, задрав подбородок.  
  
— Опять условия? — Платт прищурился, нервно постукивая по столу пухлыми пальцами. Наступила пауза, пока он делал большой глоток из чашки, а после продолжил: — Даже не думай. Она останется дома.  
  
— Это моя дочь!  
  
— Ты не потащишь её в грязную общажку. Точка! Или выметайся из моего дома и живи как хочешь. Выставляй свои глупые условия другим. Сомневаюсь, что ты концы с концами сможешь свести, не то чтобы учиться, — прошипел Платт сквозь зубы. — Выбирай.  
  
— Да… пошёл ты! — Рей подхватила Клэр на руки, отчего та испугалась и выронила куклу. Раздался детский плач. — Видишь, что ты наделал?! Тише, милая…  
Рей прижала дочку к груди, подобрала игрушку и вылетела за дверь, спиной чувствуя мрачный взгляд дяди. Он ничего не ответил.  


***

**Сейчас**

  
День прошёл относительно спокойно. Рей загрузила себя отчётами, готовясь передать дела, (благо это оказалось несложно, а в её случае даже полезно) и сообщила Митаке об уходе. В ответ, конечно, последовал ворох двусмысленных наводящих вопросов, но это уже не волновало. Было уже все равно. Какой смысл переживать? К тому же нервных клеток для второстепенных проблем, похоже, больше не осталось. Оно и к лучшему.  
  
С трудом переставляя ноги и чувствуя едва ли не физически-нетерпимую измождённость, Рей поплелась к ресепшену.  
  
_«_ _Семь дней. Осталось семь дней_ _»_ , —заевшей пластинкой вертелось в голове голосом из «Звонка».  
  
Оставив пару документов на стойке у Кайдел, Рей попрощалась с девушкой и было развернулась в сторону выхода, как тут же чуть не впечаталась носом… в Хакса.  
  
— О, мисс Джонсон, я как раз торопился, боялся вас пропустить.  
  
Рей подняла уставший взгляд на забирающего остатки сил ухажёра.  
  
— Вы что-то _снова_ хотели?  
  
— Да… Вы обещали подумать над моим предложением.  
  
Кайдел за стойкой удивленно вскинула бровь и даже не удержалась от лёгкой усмешки, с еле скрываемой улыбкой поглядывая на стоящую перед ней парочку.  
  
— Подумала. — На этот раз Рей не чувствовала ни жалости, ни сомнений. Кроме бесконечной усталости, злобы и тоски она не испытывала ничего. — Я…  
  
Она запнулась, заметив из-за плеча Хакса, как широким шагом к ним приближается мрачный и еще более бледный, чем обычно, Кайло. За секунду у Рей из головы вылетело всё, что она хотела сказать.  
  
_«_ _Что он тут делает?!_ _»_  
  
Она думала, Рен давно ушёл, ведь ещё ни разу они не пересекались в конце дня.  
  
Кайло не смотрел на неё. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на Хаксе, и пока он шёл, казалось, что в спине финансового директора скоро будет огромная паленая дыра. Видимо, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд или услышав шаги, Армитаж обернулся, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с начальником.  
  
— О, мистер Рен. Тоже домой собрались?  
  
Проигнорировав вопрос, который Кайло едва ли услышал, он окинул Хакса таким возмущённым взглядом, будто тот его обокрал.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — промямлил Армитаж, видимо, тоже ощутив опасно-мрачное настроение Рена.  
  
— Нет.   
  
Кайло резко перевёл взгляд на Рей, который она смело встретила, высокомерно задрав подбородок вверх, хоть по спине бежали мурашки холодка испуга. Рен поджал губы, прищурился и, ей показалось, тихо фыркнул. Он явно оценивал атмосферу между двумя коллегами.  
  
— Хотя, да, —после недолгой паузы продолжил Кайло, сморщив нос: — Отвратный одеколон, Армитаж. Не трави людей и не смей больше приходить на работу с этим запахом.  
  
Хакс открыл рот, пытаясь издать хоть один звук, выпучил глаза и как-то внутренне съёжился, отчего, будучи одного роста с Реном, внезапно стал казаться ниже.  
  
— Д-да, сэр.  
  
_«_ _Да что он себе позволяет?!_ _»_  
  
В обычной ситуации, возможно, её позабавила бы и даже порадовала прямолинейность Кайло, но не на этот раз. Теперь любой его жест воспринимался в штыки.  
  
— Прекрасный одеколон. И… я согласна по поводу вашего предложения, —внезапно выдала Рей, обращаясь к Армитажу. Ею двигала волна раздражения и возмущения сложившейся ситуацией, и потому, лучезарно улыбнувшись и глядя прямо в глаза Кайло, она продолжила: — Согласна пойти с вами на ужин, мистер Хакс.  
  
Глаза Рена мгновенно потемнели, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а сам он выглядел так, что Рей почти услышала, как от эманаций его гнева со звоном лопаются в своих белых матовых плафонах лампы.   
  
— Кажется, я вам помешал, — наконец тихо прокомментировал он. Голос прозвучал почему-то сипло, почти тоскливо, что так контрастировало с разъярённым выражением лица.  
  
— Немного, — не моргнув ответила Рей, обрадованная ровной и спокойной интонацией отзвучавших слов, хоть внутри все взрывалось точно в долине гейзеров. Вскинутая тонкая бровь, и вызов брошен: — Может быть, вы все же что-то хотели, мистер Рен, раз подошли? Мы торопимся.  
  
— Да, — последовал моментальный ответ.  
  
Кайло сделал шаг к ней навстречу, подойдя практически вплотную и не прекращая разглядывать её лицо. В ответ Рей смотрела на него, вынужденная из-за слишком большой разницы в росте задрать голову так, что шея уже начинала побаливать. Мысль, что следовало бы надеть каблуки повыше, показалась уж очень неуместной. Но прошло лишь мгновение, как они очутились рядом, и во вселенной не осталось ничего, кроме их двоих. Близко и так интимно. Одни в огромном холле. _Одни в целом мире_. Только они и зрительное противостояние янтарных и потемневших от гнева карих глаз.  
  
Никто из них не знал, сколько прошло времени: несколько секунд, минут, часов или дней. Ярость во взгляде Кайло медленно угасала, порождая вместо себя боль, что тяжёлым камнем осела на сердце Рей. В его глазах не отражалось ничего похожего на ревность, высокомерие или раненое самолюбие… _Только боль_. Она видела, чувствовала — _да, ему было что сказать. И сказать он хотел бы много._ Потому от этой хрустально звенящей недосказанности внутри неё все сжалось.  
Но мгновение или вечность прошли, и после короткого молчания Кайло взял себя в руки, взгляд его похолодел, а на лицо вновь вернулось обычное беспристрастное выражение. Лишь лёгкая хрипотца бесцветного, чуть более низкого голоса выдавала все живущие в нем чувства.  
  
—Пожалуй… нет. Ничего. _Уже ничего_. Приятного вечера.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа и наплевав на необходимость попрощаться, он резко развернулся и направился к выходу, наверняка спиной ощущая уставившиеся ему вслед три пары глаз. Кайдел смотрела удивленно, Хакс — напуганно, а Рей с отчаянной и безысходной тоской. Первой возникшую неуютную тишину нарушила Кайдел:  
  
— Что-то с боссом не так, вам не показалось?  
  
— Устал, наверно, —тихо откликнулась Рей, борясь с безумным желанием провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Зачем она решила его подразнить? Теперь придётся вытерпеть целое свидание рядом с этим идиотом. Ни радости, ни удовольствия, ни даже эйфории от выигранного раунда. Только…  
  
_Господи, на одну секунду ей показалось, что еще чуть-чуть и она кинется вслед за Кайло._  
  
— Вы идёте, мисс Джонсон? — поинтересовался Хакс, отвлекая Рей от раздумий. — Я рад, что вы согласились.  
  
— Да, конечно. Пойдёмте. Доброго вечера, Кайдел.   
  
Рей прошла вперёд, стараясь сбросить с себя наваждение и тяжесть от мыслей о том, как по-дурацки все у них выходит с Соло. Всё неправильно. Да и не только с ним. Но идти на попятный с Хаксом было бы недостойно, так что она обреченно побрела к выходу, а за ней поспешил и Армитаж.  


***

**Тогда**

  
Рей сидела на веранде и расслабленно наблюдала, как огромное августовское солнце медленно заходит за горизонт. В воздухе уже чувствовалось присутствие осени: солнце грело меньше, листья начинали желтеть и медленно опадать на всё ещё зелёный газон. Осень — пора меланхолии. Рей старалась отвлечься, не поддаваться унынию, но в эту пору поддерживать оптимизм становилось как никогда трудно. И всё же она любила это время года. Техас потихоньку сбавлял обороты жаркого лета, редкими дождями принося красоту в свой засушливый климат. Рей часто гуляла по бескрайним полям на ранчо, собирала поздние полевые цветы и под заливистое пение птиц лежала, раскинувшись в траве и наблюдая за перистыми облаками. В такие моменты она позволяла себе помечтать о светлом будущем для неё и Клэр, представляя добрый к её желаниям мир. И в эти фантазии _раз за разом возвращался Бен_ …  
  
Рей тоскливо вздохнула, крутя в руках тарелку с хлопьями. Вновь вернувшись мыслями к причине сплина, и без того тоскливое настроение тут же стало совсем печальным. Интересно, как он там? Наверное, поступил в университет к родителям, живёт и горя не знает. Забыл её. Нашел себе… _девушку_.  
  
Подумав об этом, Рей вздрогнула, а глаза опасно обожгло подступившими слезами. _Нет, нет, нет!_ Она редко позволяла себе поддаваться самобичеванию, ещё реже — мыслям о Соло. Ничего хорошего в том не было. Яростно впихнув в себя полную ложку хрустящего сладкого месива, Рей принялась усиленно жевать, будто этим могла заглушить ненужные мысли о Бене.  
  
Дядя забрал Клэр на экскурсию по ранчо. Из-за страха за дочь Рей не очень нравилась эта идея, но затолкнув куда подальше инстинкт наседки, она разрешила. Удивительно, но малышку очень влекло к своему двоюродному дедушке, и хотя Ункар был сдержан, а порой и суров, Рей все же замечала его привязанность к девочке. У них появлялась какая-то тонкая удивительная связь дедушки и внучки. Дочери было необходимо мужское внимание, раз уж от отца не вышло…  
  
Из очередного невеселого витка размышлений её вывел приближающийся детский смех и вторящий ему низкий мужской голос. Через несколько минут они появились в поле зрения, поднимаясь по лестнице. Платт нёс Клэр на руках и рассказывал ей какую-то историю, от которой девочка заливисто хохотала. Рей невольно улыбнулась этой картине.  
  
— Как погуляли?  
  
— Чудесно. — Платт явно был в прекрасном расположении духа и даже улыбался. Рей давно заметила, какое волшебное действие оказывала на него внучка.  
  
— Что её так развеселило? — поинтересовалась Рей, отставляя тарелку в сторону и забирая на колени дочь. Та с лёгкой неохотой перекочевала на руки к матери.  
  
— История о родах Клариссы.  
  
Рей в недоумении приподняла бровь, ожидая уточнения.  
  
— Свиньи нашей, —как ни в чём не бывало ответил Платт. — Видимо, ей так понравилось, что стала хохотать она с самого начала.  
  
Рей тоже рассмеялась:  
  
— Вряд ли она уловила смысл твоего рассказа, но рада, что вы нашли общий язык. — Клэр, устроившись на коленях матери, прильнула к ней и, похоже, собиралась подремать. — Она устала, пойду уложу.  
  
Рей встала, намереваясь зайти в дом.  
  
— Подожди… — Платт говорил так тихо, что Рей с трудом его расслышала. — Я это… — он откашлялся, замявшись, но продолжил: — Короче, поступишь в Эль-Пасо. Я договорился.  
  
— О… — Рей открыла рот от неожиданной новости, и только вознамерилась поблагодарить дядю, как он поднял руку.  
  
— Ничего не говори! — пробубнил он, хмуро разглядывая носки сапог, словно эта тема его смущала. — Разговора не будет, я просто тебе сообщил.  
  
И он первым зашёл в дом. Рей вздохнула и невольно заулыбалась, направившись следом. Да, Платт был нелюдимым, хмурым и сварливым, но заботился о ней больше, чем кто-либо в её жизни. Кажется, стоило извиниться за то, что она послала его два дня назад.  


***

**Сейчас**

  
Выйдя на автостоянку, Рей обернулась к Хаксу и натянуто улыбнулась:  
  
— С вашего позволения, я поеду на машине, иначе будет неудобно её потом забирать.  
  
Хакс, смущённо покачиваясь с пятки на носок, неуверенно произнёс:  
  
— Ну, я как бы… на автобусе приехал.  
  
Рей удивленно прищурилась, не уставая поражаться своему ухажёру:  
  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, у вас была машина.  
  
— Да, Фиат, —кивнул Хакс, рассеянно и нервно растягивая подобие улыбки. — Он снова в ремонте. Старик уже потрёпан жизнью, приходится его часто ремонтировать…  
  
Она уже чуть было не спросила: отчего ж он тогда не купит новый автомобиль, но вовремя прикусила язык. Что толку? И так было понятно, что и здесь Армитаж демонстрировал свою скупердяйскую натуру. Он просто сидел на огромном капитале аки Скрудж Макдак и ничего с ним не делал. _Ничего._ Даже у яростных жмотов находились тайные увлечения, на которые тратились деньги, но Хакс до сих пор казался сферическим скрягой в вакууме. Впрочем, не сказать, что он её сильно интересовал.  
  
— Хорошо, поедем на моей. — Рей развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону машины, закатывая глаза уже не таясь. Вечер обещал «невероятные» чудеса.  
  
Стоило ей сесть за руль, как Хакс устроился на пассажирском сиденье. Дабы не нагнетать атмосферу еще больше, Рей спросила:   
  
— Итак, куда мы едем?  
  
— Я думал, вы мне скажете.  
  
_«_ _Что?_ _»_  
  
— Даёте мне право выбора? — улыбнулась она одними губами, подавляя желание выйти из машины и уехать домой на автобусе.  
  
— Да, — слегка боязливо ответил Хакс, нервно заламывая пальцы. — На самом деле, я не знаю ни одного хорошего места. Люблю домашнюю кухню. Мне готовит мама.  
  
_«_ _Потрясающе!_ _»_  
  
В голове Рей тут же всплыла гаденькая идея затащить ухажёра в самый дорогой ресторан. Но отнюдь не призрачная перспектива откачивать упавшего в обморок от цен Хакса, а потом выслушивать притчу об отсутствии у него с собой денег, живо вернули её с небес на грешную покрытую асфальтом дорог землю. Здравый смысл всё же взял верх. Нет, она не настолько жестока, ведь если так подумать, Армитаж не сделал ничего дурного.  
  
— Отлично, тогда едем в ресторан мексиканской кухни, — преувеличенно бодро заявила Рей. — Это как раз через пару кварталов, в Западном Мидтауне.  
  
— Мекси-к-канской? — удивленно уставился на неё Хакс.  
  
— Да, — усмехнулась Рей. — Люблю мексиканскую кухню. Я прожила несколько лет в Техасе, там и прониклась духом нелегальной Америки. Вы против?  
  
— Нет, — отрицательно помотал головой Хакс, уже что-то прикидывая в уме. — Хорошо.  
  
Рей порадовалась, что он не стал возражать и комментировать выбор, и весьма однообразные десять минут до заведения они проехали в тишине.  
  
— Мы на месте.  
  
Она припарковалась прямо перед большой светящейся вывеской «El Centro».* Одна буква подозрительно моргала, явно собираясь потухнуть в ближайшее время.  
  
Ну что ж, это место определенно было не из тех, которые получают звёзды Мишлен. И готовили здесь, может быть, и не лучше, чем в именитых ресторанах, но весьма достойно. С душой. А еще, конечно, радовал размер порций. Для такой любительницы вкусно и основательно перекусить, как Рей – это было действительно ценно.  
  
Она перевела взгляд на Хакса:   
  
— Лучшее место в Нью-Йорке, где готовят мексиканскую кухню. На самом деле, ресторан — это сильно сказано, скорее, кафе. Но готовят здесь чудесно. _И недорого_.  
  
Она сделала акцент на последнем слове, наблюдая за реакцией Армитажа, которая не потребовала себя ждать: он приободрился. А спустя пару мгновений и один отстегнутый ремень безопасности, которым Хакс, естественно, обезопасил себя в самом начале поездки, он все же вышел из машины вслед за Рей.  
  
— Ин-нтересно, — заикаясь, выдавил из себя финансовый директор крупной компании, определенно не имея привычки ходить хоть куда-либо. Особенно по таким колоритным местам.  
  
Рей иронично вскинула бровь и направилась ко входу, не интересуясь, следует за ней Армитаж или нет. Через несколько секунд тот, наконец, опомнился и посеменил за ней.  
  
Кафе встретило их шумом и гулом громко болтавших посетителей. Заведение всегда пользовалось популярностью среди местных, и не без причин. По правде говоря, «El Centro» был еще той забегаловкой, ставшей отличным вечерним пристанищем для местных жителей и, конечно же, мексиканцев. Здесь всегда царило оживленное веселье и музыка, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Со стороны кухни повар-мексиканец что-то громко объяснял официанту, видимо, отчитывая того за неведомый проступок. В углу сидела громко галдящая компания и над чем-то безудержно смеялась, пока мимо них нетвёрдой походкой в сторону выхода шаркал бородатый тип с невероятным запахом перегара. Стулья и столы в заведении были пластиковые, потёртые, с аляповатыми рисунками фруктов и сочных бургеров. Стены же вообще выкрасили в яркие неожиданные цвета, действуя больше не по дизайнерской задумке, а как хотелось неизвестному маляру. И когда краска со временем тускнела, её замазывали первым оттенком, что попадался под руку. Но это не портило атмосферу, наоборот, создавало особенный, неповторимый колорит, словно у пестрого мексиканского пончо.  
  
Свободных мест почти не было, а последний администратор уволился почти полгода назад. Хакс замер на входе, панически оглядываясь, и Рей на секунду показалось, что он сбежит. Превосходное развитие событий! Он же сам сказал выбрать, так отчего же ей так жалко этого асоциального типа.  
  
Из-за расположенного рядом с ними стола встала пожилая пара, и Рей тут же направилась туда, махнув спутнику рукой.  
  
— О, нам очень повезло. Вечером здесь редко можно найти хорошее местечко.  
  
«Хорошим местечком» оказались такие же пластиковые, как и все остальные, стол и стулья, но только рядом с окном и чуть поодаль от основной массы людей. Но Рей не кривила душой, она действительно искренне любила эту кафешку. Наевшись досыта официальными обедами в самых дорогих и именитых ресторанах не только города, но и страны, она была рада очутиться в уголке попроще. Видит Бог, бесконечная элитарность и пафос сидели у неё уже в печёнках. Так что, любимым стало именно это — простое незамысловатое место, с божественно вкусной мексиканской едой.  
  
Осторожно устроившись на краешке стула напротив, Хакс судорожно сжимал в руках портфель, боязливо, даже затравленно озираясь по сторонам. Похоже, он всерьез испугался, что здесь могут обворовать. Его вид навевал глухую и до тошноты осточертевшую тоску, и Рей уже засомневалась в правильности своего решения привести сюда Армитажа. Неизвестно, что же было для Хакса хуже — тихий, спокойный и весьма дорогой ресторан, или дешёвое, но набитое людьми место.  
  
— Вам тут не нравится? — решила уточнить она, склонив голову набок. — Можем поехать в другое место.  
  
 _«_ _А ещё лучше домой_ _»._  
  
— Нет, нет, —отрицательно закивал Хакс, наконец-таки отставив портфель хоть и в сторону, но не очень далеко от себя, и лихорадочно поправляя прилизанные волосы. — Тут очень… мило.  
  
Рей пожала плечами и махнула рукой официанту.  
  
— Тут готовят очень вкусный энчиладас, — в предвкушении заявила она, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. — Я просто в восторге, даже в Техасе такого вкусного не пробовала.  
  
— Что? — Хакс оказался озадачен названием.  
  
— Ах да. Это куриное филе, с сыром, кинзой, халапеньо и местными специями на тортилье. — У Рей действительно вылетело из головы абсолютно все, кроме картинки аппетитного блюда. Даже плещущееся на дне душевного колодца настроение подскочило на одну планку вверх. Она внезапно осознала, что целый день ничего не ела, и теперь у неё разыгрался нешуточный аппетит. От этого вечера она всё же решила получить хоть какое-то удовольствие.  
  
— Что такое… тортилья? — Хакс по-прежнему выглядел растерянным.  
  
— Ах, настолько всё плохо, — пробормотала Рей себе под нос, а громче ответила: — Не важно, не берите в голову. Но вам стоит попробовать.  
  
К ним как раз подошёл официант, приветливо улыбаясь. Здесь ее уже знали в лицо.  
  
— О, мисс Рей. — Лицо парня озарила улыбка. — Вам как всегда? Энчиладас с курицей и соусом моле поблано?  
  
— О да, Мэтт, как всегда, — рассмеялась она. — Ничего нового, я по-прежнему консервативна. Хотя сегодня настолько голодна, что заказала бы всё ваше меню сразу.  
  
Рей опомнилась, сообразив, что не одна, и, переведя взгляд на Армитажа, заметила его трепещущий взгляд. Похоже, Хакс действительно переживал, что она сдержит «угрозу».  
  
— И бокал вина, пожалуйста, — добавила она, решив, что уж это не помешает точно. Уточнять какого именно не стала, так как сорт был всего один.  
  
Парень записал заказ и переключил внимание на её спутника.  
  
— А вам, сэр?  
  
— М-мне… то же самое, — проглотив ком, Хакс уточнил: — Только вместо вина стакан сока.  
  
Официант кивнул, окинул напоследок их компанию удивлённым взглядом, едва ли представляя, что Рей забыла в обществе такого кавалера, и направился в сторону кухни.  
  
— Надеюсь, у вас нет язвы, мистер Хакс? — усмехнувшись, уточнила она.  
  
— Н-нет, а что? — заикаясь спросил Армитаж.  
  
— Будет.  
  
Судя по резкой бледности и без того серого лица, юмор он не оценил, а вернее, не понял.  
  
— Я шучу, не пугайтесь, — не смогла сдержать улыбки Рей. — Просто энчиладас достаточно острый, как и большинство здешних блюд.  
  
— П-понятно. — Казалось, Хакс никогда не перестанет заикаться, но хотя бы попытался слабо улыбнуться. — Надеюсь, я это переживу.  
  
— Надеюсь, и я это переживу, — не выдержав, ответила Рей, явно имея в виду не острое блюдо. Сомнений, что Армитаж не поймет вложенный в слова скрытый смысл, не было.  


***

**Тогда**

  
Второй курс в университете оказался особенно тяжелым. И дело было вовсе не в учебе, исключительно в преподавателях. Техасский университет в Эль-Пасо считался крайне коррумпированным. В забытом Богом месте (несмотря на кажущуюся престижность), не было дела до взяточников, и учиться из-за этого было в несколько раз сложнее. Здесь считалось нормальным отвалить побольше денег в счет экзамена, теста или прогулов, благо богатеньких нефтяных деток было не счесть. Но Рей училась и хотела делать это сама, не собираясь никому платить.  
  
Жадные до взяток лекторы выжимали из неё все соки, гоняя по самым каверзным вопросам и трудным темам. Но из раза в раз получая полные и обстоятельные ответы, были вынуждены черкать на экзаменационных листках «зачтено». Но на этот раз всё сразу пошло не так.  
  
Месяц ушел на то, чтобы сдать проклятый «Менеджмент», а экзамен по «Психологии рекламы и связям с общественностью» мерещился ей уже чуть ли не в кошмарах. Казалось, Рей построчно процитировала наглому профессору весь курс, уже не сомневаясь, что знает куда больше старого сморщенного говорящего кактуса. Но преподаватель снова и снова находил лазейки, чтобы отправить её на пересдачу. Одногруппники как один уговаривали Рей заплатить ему, ведь ещё никто не сдал этот предмет самостоятельно. Дело осложнялось тем, что взяточничеством занимались все до самого верха, не таясь и не испытывая поэтому даже малейших угрызений совести. _Без шансов._  
  
На грани истерики Рей решилась поговорить с Платтом, просто спросить совета, потому что мысли об отчислении посещали всё чаще.  


***

Слишком резко от переизбытка эмоций распахнув дверь, она влетела в кабинет к дяде, настолько шумно дыша, точно только что пробежала марафон. Задумчиво потягивающий трубку Ункар удивлённо на неё уставился и от неожиданности закашлялся.  
  
— Чёрт, кхе-кхе… Что случилось?  
  
Рей подошла к столу и смачно похлопала дядю по спине.  
  
— Есть разговор. — Она плюхнулась в кресло напротив, нервно постукивая по полу босой пяткой, и не в силах сдерживать рвущее изнутри напряжение, бурным потоком малосвязанных фраз выплеснула всё, так долго кипевшее в ней: — Этот зачёт он не хочет ставить, а я ответила всё! А он потом ещё по практической психологии вопросы начал задавать. Я ему сказала, что это уже не по его предмету, а он сказал, что не поставит ничего. И я уже восемь раз к нему ходила, а он всё равно хочет денег. И я хотела забрать документы, но…  
  
— Стоп! — прервал её Платт. — Ещё раз коротко и чётко. Преподаватель хочет взятку и потому отказывается ставить зачет?  
  
— Да! — Рей вскинула руки, даже покраснев от возмущения. — Понимаешь, я всё всегда сдаю сама, ты знаешь. А все говорят — заплати, не заморачивайся. Но ведь как же так? Я говорю и…  
  
Пока она сумбурно излагала свое возмущение, Ункар сунул руку в ящик стола и вынул оттуда пачку банкнот, бросив ту на стол. Рей мгновенно запнулась и замолчала, а глаза расширились от увиденного.  
  
— Что это, дядя?  
  
— Хватит?  
  
— _Что?!_  
  
— Хватит, говорю. Возьми и отдай ему. Слишком много суеты.  
  
— Дядя, но как же так?! — Рей подскочила на месте. Она даже на секунду не рассматривала вариант пойти на поводу у преподавателя. — Это неправильно! Это нечестно! Я знаю его предмет без денег, почему я должна платить? Тем более не я, а ты! Я не могу взять эти деньги!  
  
— Бери и заткнись, — кратко буркнул Платт. — Твоя истерика меня утомляет. Пойми, дорогуша, не всё в этой жизни решает мораль и чистоплюйство. Знаешь, что ты докажешь, не купив его предмет? Да ничего. Отчислят из университета, и будешь песчинкой в пустыне таких вот недоучившихся по разным причинам студентов, не более. — Ункар выдержал паузу и продолжил уже мягче: — Я уважаю твою позицию. Ты молодец, действительно самостоятельная и честная. Иначе не получила бы от меня ни копейки.  
  
Рей немигающим взглядом пялилась на дядю, больше не зная, что сказать. Она с трудом перевела взгляд на увесистую пачку банкнот и неуверенно протянула руку, с горечью осознавая, что он прав. У неё не было другого выхода. _Не сейчас._  
  
— Я… Я всё отработаю и верну, обещаю… — дрожащим голосом почти прошептала она, судорожно сжимая деньги.  
  
— Обязательно, — спокойно ответил Ункар, пару секунд внимательно разглядывая Рей сквозь густую струйку дыма, что медленно поднималась из трубки. — Если это всё, то иди. Мне пора работать.  
  
— Да, спасибо… — она развернулась и, погруженная в свои хаотичные мысли, медленно побрела к выходу.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — задумчиво ответил в пустоту Платт после того, как за её спиной тихо щелкнула замком дверь.

***

**Сейчас**

  
Вечер прошёл на удивление терпимо и, прости Господи, забавно. Рей с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой наблюдала, как стойко Хакс пытался съесть энчиладас и при этом не растерять ни капли своего достоинства. Уши покраснели, глаза слезились. И хоть она делала вид, что сосредоточена исключительно на своей еде, то и дело бросала на него развеселые взгляды. Благодаря тому, что всё внимание Армитажа заняло острое блюдо, разговаривал он мало и коротко, чем несказанно её обрадовал. За час их «свидания» он вдобавок к первому стакану заказал целый графин сока, а в результате то и дело бегал в уборную.  
  
Когда с едой было покончено, а со скудными и скучными темами тем более, Рей решилась первой завершить этот странный вечер:  
  
— Думаю, пора домой. Мне ещё готовить ужин для дочери.  
  
Хакс поспешно кивнул, чуть не подавившись очередным стаканом сока.  
  
Рей не стала утруждать себя дальнейшим диалогом и, встав из-за стола, направилась к выходу.  
  
_«_ _Надеюсь, он не думает, что я повезу его домой_ _»_ , — мелькнуло у Рей в голове. От Хакса можно было ожидать всё что угодно.  
  
_Нет, довольно._ Необходимо всё решить здесь и сейчас. Вся эта благотворительность с её стороны неправильна, ненормальна и абсурдна. Да, Армитаж был странным и нелепым, но он человек, и использовать его как инструмент в борьбе против Соло или попросту жалеть глупо и подло.  
  
— Мистер Хакс, я хотела бы кое-что прояснить, — обернулась она к нему, остановившись чуть поодаль от шумного входа.  
  
— Да? — Армитаж сжал в руках портфель, с надеждой уставившись на неё.  
  
— Я думаю, у нас с вами ничего не выйдет, — уверенно начала она, на этот раз отбросив жалость. — Вы хороший человек, но мы разные люди.  
  
Хакс глубоко втянул воздух, слегка вздрогнув и явно намереваясь что-то сказать в ответ, но промолчал, видимо, так и не подобрав нужных слов. И Рей продолжила:  
  
— Надеюсь, вы останетесь не в обиде.  
  
— Нет-нет, что вы… — он отрицательно закачал головой, глядя под ноги. — Я даже не смел надеяться… Вы такая женщина…  
  
— Славно, — перебила Рей поток ненужных комплиментов. — Доброй ночи, мистер Хакс.  
  
И, развернувшись, направилась к своей машине.  


***

Дом встретил Рей тишиной. Решив, что Клэр легла спать пораньше, она прошла в гостиную и вздрогнула от неожиданности, заметив на диване свернувшуюся клубочком дочь. Как только она сделала осторожный шаг к бормотавшему телевизору с намерением его выключить, Клэр тут же дернулась и проснулась. Её сон всегда был слишком чутким.  
  
— Мама? — она села на диване, потирая сонные глаза. — Я ждала тебя… и задремала. Слишком скучная серия Симпсонов.  
  
— Ох, милая, — Рей присела рядом на диван, — пришлось… задержаться на работе, много дел. Ты голодная?  
  
— Нет, я заказывала китайскую еду, — сообщила Клэр, чем вызвала сконфуженное выражение на лице матери.  
  
— Я отвратная мать, — констатировала она.  
  
— Ты прекрасная мама, — улыбнулась Клэр, обнимая Рей за шею. — Лучшая.  
  
— Враньё, но мне приятно, — рассмеялась она, притягивая дочь в крепкие объятия.  
  
Клэр немного отстранилась, заглядывая ей в лицо:  
  
— Ты написала заявление?  
  
— Да.  
  
Лицо дочери тут же просветлело.  
  
— Ура! Так ты теперь безработная?!  
  
— Эм, — Рей сделала паузу, стараясь подобрать слова, — почти. Мне нужно будет сдать дела и поработать ещё недельку.  
  
— Что? Н-е-е-ет, — протянула Клэр, в секунду помрачнев. — Я думала, мы сходим с тобой на выставку…  
  
— Какую?  
  
— Ах, какая разница, — расстроенно вздохнула Клэр, садясь по-турецки, но всё же продолжила: — В Ричмонд Хилле, в отеле «The New Yorker A Wyndham» будет проходить выставка шоколада. Завтра и послезавтра.  
  
— Как жаль, детка… — Рей и правда расстроилась. Она так мало проводила времени с дочерью, а рухнувшие планы тем более привели её в уныние.  
  
— А твой вредный начальник не отпустит тебя на пару часов? Всё равно ты формально уже уволилась, — с надеждой уставилась на неё Клэр.  
  
— Не думаю, — вздохнула Рей, представив, как отпрашивается у Бена. _О нет, он оторвётся на ней по полной и, конечно же, никуда не отпустит._ Она даже не будет пытаться. — Мы… не в очень хороших отношениях после новости о моём увольнении.  
  
— Козёл, — пробубнила Клэр, насупившись и недовольно сложив руки на груди. — Не зря он мне не нравился.  
  
— Дорогая, через неделю я буду свободна двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — попыталась приободрить её Рей, правда, предсказуемо безуспешно — дочь не менялась в лице. — Мы поедем с тобой в отпуск, будем делать всё что угодно. Съедим десять фунтов шоколада, и никакая выставка нам не будет нужна для этого!  
  
На последних словах девочка всё же улыбнулась:  
  
— Ладно, мама. Скорей бы это закончилось. — Она встала с дивана и поцеловала Рей в щеку. — Пойду я спать, спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, крошка.

***

**Тогда**

  
На третьем курсе половина группы рванула получать параллельно второе образование, воспользовавшись «щедрым» предложением университета. Но Рей прекрасно понимала, что смысл был лишь в том, чтобы содрать ещё больше денег со студентов. Вот и всё. Она насмотрелась на эти глупые лица с двумя, тремя, а то и четырьмя дипломами. Можно купить хоть пятьдесят, только умнее от этого всё равно не стать. Никакие бумажки не помогут найти хорошую работу, если вместо головы — опилки.  
  
Клэр исполнилось четыре года, она хорошо разговаривала и даже начала немного читать по слогам. Рей старалась находить время, чтобы заниматься с ней, но из-за нагруженной учебной программы приходилось днём и ночью штудировать учебники, писать конспекты, делать курсовые, контрольные, доклады, а ещё никто не отменял самостоятельной практики… Однако ничто из этого не давало ей права забыть про дочь. Конечно, выручал Платт, проводя с Клэр намного больше времени, чем она сама. И их связь крепла с каждым годом.  
  
Рей так и не смогла завести друзей за время учебы, оставаясь с однокурсниками больше прохладными приятелями, чем кем-то ближе. Однако без внимания парней все же не осталась. Молодой, стройный, высокий и голубоглазый парень с параллельного курса, обративший на неё внимание, казался ей тоже симпатичным. Милый и добрый, с красивой белоснежной улыбкой, он привлекал внимание девушек, но был сосредоточен исключительно на Рей, и каждый день находил повод пообщаться. Они действительно сблизились, проводили много времени вместе, и Рей всё больше начинало казаться, что у них есть шанс.  
  
Джим, так звали парня, с самого начала общения знал о Клэр (Рей вообще ни от кого не собиралась скрывать свою дочь) и отнёсся к этому спокойно, вёл себя тактично. Он не задавал лишних вопросов и даже намекал на то, чтобы Рей их познакомила. Но она тянула. Сама не знала почему, но тянула.  
  
Хотя… кого она обманывает? _Конечно, знала_. Ждала взрыва эмоций, полную палитру чувств и безудержного влечения… Боже, какая наивность! Она действительно верила, что появится хоть что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее испытанное с Соло. То самое, вспыхнувшее внезапно, резко, ярко, почти больно от едва ощутимого касания с ним. _Но ничего подобного больше не было._ Да, Джим казался идеальным молодым человеком, о таком можно только мечтать. С ним так хорошо, спокойно… и никак.  
  
Рей прекрасно понимала — невозможно глупо испытывать настолько глубокие чувства к парню, с которым она провела всего одну ночь. И память об этом останется с ней навсегда. Пускай у неё была тысяча и одна возможность начать все заново, испытать хоть что-то с кем-либо другим. Но… все было так, как было.  
  
Но полгода спустя Рей сдалась. Обычная, самая простая необходимость женщины быть любимой не выдержала натиска красивых ухаживаний. И решив дать себе шанс, они начали с Джимом встречаться. Эти отношения продлились почти год, и позже, размышляя обо всем, что было между ними, Рей не могла вспомнить ни одного неприятного момента. Чудесное время. Они проводили много часов вместе, созванивались и часто гуляли втроем с Клэр.  
  
На последнем, четвёртом курсе, Рей всё-таки поступила на юридический. У Джима оказались связи, что избавило её от неприятностей во время экзаменов. Она не думала о будущем, по крайней мере, в личной жизни, и просто жила одним днём. Всё её внимание, как и раньше, было сосредоточено на единственном смысле собственного существования — Клэр. А потому она никогда не задумывалась о том, что же чувствует к Джиму. _Не хотела думать. Боялась ответа._  
  
Но рано или поздно пришло время осознать, насколько далеко все зашло.  
  
— Рей… — в один из вечеров начал разговор Джим, когда они прогуливались вдвоём. На его лице отражалась чистая мука, и Рей сразу почувствовала что-то неладное. Он напряжённо молчал, а потом резко выдохнул: — Не хочу тебя обманывать… Я неспособен на измену, неспособен обидеть тебя, но и терпеть твою холодность больше не могу. Так получилось, что я влюбился. Не знаю, как это произошло, но мы невольно сблизились с Кристиной, моей одногруппницей. Я… Прости меня, если сможешь.  
  
Они остановились. Джим пристально вглядывался в лицо Рей, бледнея на глазах. А она молчала, внимательно разглядывая его в ответ и пытаясь понять, что же чувствует. Разум понял и осознал то, что ему прямо сейчас сообщили. Как и то, какая должна была последовать реакция. _Что именно_ она должна испытывать. Но ничего похожего на истерику, боль или другие подобные чувства не было и в помине. Лишь лёгкая тоска.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь скажешь мне на это?! — всплеснул руками Джим, его голос дрожал. — Почему ты не реагируешь? Тебе и правда всё равно? Я не ошибался?  
  
— Это имеет какое-то значение после твоего заявления? — спокойно ответила Рей, слегка дёрнув плечами.  
  
— Имеет ли значение? — Джим взял её за плечи, вглядываясь в глаза и пытаясь прочитать там хоть что-то. — Ты меня хотя бы любила? Хоть капельку? Хоть день? Скажи.  
  
Он легонько её потряс, но на лице Рей не появилось даже намёка на эмоции.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Думаю, нет, — разочарованно ответил Джим, отпуская и отходя на шаг. — Вот почему всё так произошло. Я любил тебя, может быть, люблю и сейчас, но больше не могу находиться рядом с тобой. Знаю… чувствую, что не нужен тебе. Что тебе просто спокойно и хорошо со мной. Не более. Ты закрыта, замкнута, но я нутром чувствую, что ты могла бы быть совсем другой. Но не для меня. Для кого же тогда? — Он снова подошёл ближе. — Для кого, Рей?  
  
_«_ _Для него_ _»._  
  
Мелькнувшая в голове мысль ядовитой стрелой мгновенно попала прямо в сердце, и на лице Рей отразились те самые эмоции, точно пробудились от долгого сна. Долго, действительно долго, она не вспоминала Соло. Жила, закутавшись в кокон комфортной жизни с Джимом, и не понимала, что этого мало. Что нет в ней тех самых чувств, что должны были быть к любимому человеку.  
  
— Прости меня, — прошептала Рей, только сейчас по-настоящему ощутив всю горечь оттого, что не смогла дать Джиму так необходимого ему. Того, что он хотел, жаждал от неё получить. — Ты достоин девушки лучшей, чем я.  
  
— Я думал, ты и есть лучшая, — на секунду закрыв глаза, словно сдерживая непрошеные слёзы, ответил он. — Думал… надеялся, ты хотя бы сейчас проявишь эмоции, и я пойму, какую совершаю ошибку. Но лишь убедился, что прав. У нас никогда не было будущего.  
  
Рей молчала. Ей нечего было сказать, нечего ответить, ибо эта была истина. Молчала и тогда, когда, разочарованно покачав головой, Джим развернулся и ушёл прочь. Она смотрела ему вслед, пока он удалялся, не замечая, как по щекам текут слезы. Одна, вторая, третья… им не было числа, но причиной стала не горечь расставания. Чушь! Страшно было оттого, что ей _абсолютно наплевать._  


***

**Сейчас**

  
_—_ _Ты_ _—_ __ _моя. Сама это знаешь. Сама это чувствуешь…_ _—_ _шептали горячие губы, прикусывая мочку ушка и спускаясь дорожкой из поцелуев ниже, туда, где на шее тревожно билась жилка._  
  
 _Широкие горячие ладони обхватили её талию и теснее прижали к крепкой груди, даря нескончаемое наслаждение, радость, покой. Рей откинула голову назад, дав больше возможности добраться до того самого нежного местечка в ложбинке между ключицами, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях и в чистом экстазе прикрыв глаза._  
  
 _—_ _Твоя… Только твоя, Бен._  
  
 _Рей судорожно втянула в себя воздух, когда мужская рука проскользила вверх по нежной коже и накрыла уже отяжелевшую грудь, чувственно обводя сосок подушечками пальцев. По телу будто прокатилась горячая волна, вырвав на волю совершенно безумный стон удовольствия. Хотелось больше. Сейчас. Немедленно. Рей подняла голову, распахнула глаза и впилась взглядом в тот самый, сводящий с ума рот, который уже приближался к её губам… Она приоткрыла свои, в томительном ожидании, и…_  
  
…проснулась.  
  
Рей разлепила тяжелые веки и непонимающе заморгала, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, где находится.  
  
Дом. Она дома, в своей постели.  
  
_Чёрт! Проклятый влажный сон с проклятым Соло!_ Только этого сейчас не хватало! Рей перевернулась набок, чувствуя, как память о еще не рассеявшемся сне пробежалась лёгкой дрожью. Соски набухли и ныли, а внизу живота тянуло от неудовлетворенного желания. М-да, чудесное утро.  
  
Взгляд невольно упал на часы, и Рей вскрикнула, подпрыгнув на кровати.  
  
_«_ _Сколько?!_ _»_  
  
Часы показывали 8:45.  
  
_«_ _Да у меня через пятнадцать минут начинается рабочий день!_ _»_  
  
Рей резко вскочила, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам и не понимая, с чего же начать. Чтобы успеть, ей придется собраться секунд за тридцать и гнать по забитому утренними пробками городу на полной скорости. Чудесно! Придя к такому выводу, она рухнула обратно на кровать и закрыла лицо руками. Поздно. Она опоздала. А если об этом узнает Бен, то у него появится лишний повод отыграться на ней. Рей снова поднялась и твердым шагом направилась в душ. Быстро освежившись и не озаботившись укладкой, она наспех высушила волосы, собрала их в тугой пучок и надела первый попавшийся на глаза в шкафу деловой костюм.  
  
9:10.  
  
_«_ _Спокойствие_ _»._  
  
На работу она приехала к половине десятого. Это было быстрее, чем обычно, но ситуацию уже мало спасало. Проспать из-за эротического сна с Беном в главной роли — то ещё удовольствие. _Великолепно. Потрясающе. Абсурднее ситуации не придумать._  
  
— _Мисс Джонсон, объяснительную мне на стол_ , — пробубнила Рей себе под нос, словно вор крадясь по узкому коридору в свой кабинет. — _Конечно, мистер Соло, держите. Объяснительная! Я опоздала, потому что во сне не услышала будильник, ожидая, как вы оттрахаете меня._  
  
И уже схватившись за ручку спасительной двери, Рей собралась было выдохнуть с облегчением, как сзади послышалось:  
  
— Доброе утро, мисс Джонсон.  
  
Она обернулась, встречаясь взглядом с Хаксом.  
  
_«_ _Нет. Это уже не смешно_ _»._  
  
Количество финансового директора на дюйм её жизни за последние сутки превысило все допустимые нормы.  
  
— Доброе, — натянуто улыбнулась Рей, гадая, что же ему на этот раз нужно.  
  
— Опаздываете? — поинтересовался он, не без доли иронии. — Я как раз вас жду.  
  
— Задерживаюсь, — процедила Рей, заходя в свой кабинет и оставляя дверь открытой. Очевидное приглашение для визитёра войти.  
  
— Мне нужна финансовая сводка по вашим проектам за месяц, вы брали её на прошлой неделе. Для квартального отчёта. — Хакс прошёл следом за ней. Выглядел он вполне нейтрально, соблюдая профессиональную дистанцию. Вся его жеманность улетучилась, и Рей невольно отметила, что находиться рядом с ним стало комфортнее. Кажется, Армитаж смирился с проигрышем на романтическом фронте и теперь был полностью сосредоточен на исключительно деловых отношениях.  
  
— Финансовая сводка, — задумчиво повторила за ним Рей, судорожно вспоминая, где могли бы находиться бумаги.  
  
Она подошла к столу, приподняла несколько папок, но всё было не то. И вдруг её осенило. _Финансовая, мать её, сводка!_ На днях она забрала её домой, чтобы в спокойной обстановке изучить, и оставила на столе, полностью позабыв о ней в панике опоздания!  
  
— О, не-е-ет, — протянула Рей, не обращая никакого внимания на Хакса, который удивлённо приподнял бровь. — Только не это.  
  
Вариант вернуться домой издох сразу, не успев оформиться в самостоятельную мысль. Отпрашиваться, уезжать тайно или вытворить еще что-то подобное было заранее обречено на провал. _Сегодня определённо не её день._ И если Хакс, дай Бог, ещё закроет глаза на её опоздание и не сообщит об этом начальнику, то второй раз поблажек ждать не следует.  
  
Рей села за стол и только тогда высказала мысль:  
  
— Документы я оставила дома из-за спешки. Я решу этот вопрос в ближайшее время. У вас есть возможность подождать?  
  
— Да, но хотелось бы побыстрее, — серьёзно кивнул Хакс. — Мне необходимо закончить отчёт к концу дня.  
  
— Конечно. Час — и документы будут у вас, — ответила ему Рей, опуская глаза, чтобы скрыть раздражение. Она злилась больше на себя, чем на финансового директора. Армитаж не виноват в её рассеянности.  
  
— Прекрасно. Буду ждать. — Он развернулся и вышел из кабинета.  
  
Вариант оставался только один — просить Клэр. И хоть Рей очень не хотелось, чтобы та приезжала в «Первый Орден», другого выхода попросту не было.  


***

  
Сорок минут спустя Рей вышла в холл, ожидая дочь. Она нервно постукивала носком лакированных ботиночек, озираясь по сторонам в пугливо-томительном ожидании появления Кайло. _Только бы не прошёл мимо. Только бы не сейчас_. И вздрогнула, когда со спины к ней подошла Клэр, держа в руках папку с документами.  
  
— Испугалась? — рассмеялась та, отдавая бумаги. — Это всего лишь я, мам.  
  
— Да-да, задумалась, — улыбнулась Рей, выдохнув с облегчением. Но только она открыла рот, чтобы поблагодарить, как тут же внутренне похолодела, услышав до боли знакомый голос.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Рей обернулась, встречаясь взглядом с Кайло. Похоже, все её кошмары решили воплотиться в жизнь разом. Откуда он взялся? Спустился с потолка точно Человек-Паук? _Почему. Именно. Сейчас!_ У неё едва вышло побороть в себе трусливое желание схватить Клэр за руку и сбежать. _Нет, только не это! Она не готова знакомить их! НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ!_  
  
— Я Клэр! — Девочка сама протянула руку Кайло, с вызовом поглядывая на него. Она поджала губы и прищурилась, беззастенчиво разглядывая с ног до головы стоявшего перед ней мужчину. — Рей Джонсон — моя мама.  
  
Кайло с интересом опустил глаза на протянутую ладошку, пожимая её в ответ и широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Рей казалось, что она прямо сейчас или упадёт в обморок, или закричит. Она переводила взгляд с Клэр на Кайло, и ей начало казаться, что от такого напряжения у неё начало темнеть в глазах. Только распластаться в обмороке сейчас не хватало! _С-п-о-к-о-й-с-т-в-и-е!_ Обычное знакомство, они оба ничего не знают!  
  
Рей оскалилась в сконфуженной улыбке, пытаясь выглядеть более или менее непринуждённо, но, похоже, эти двое и вовсе не обращали на неё никакого внимания. Они внимательно разглядывали друг друга.  
  
_«_ _Почему они так смотрят?! Что происходит?! Неужели обнаружили сходство?!_ _»_  
  
Внутренняя истерика продолжала звенеть на самой высокой ноте.  
  
Клэр проигнорировала положенные слова о взаимном приятном знакомстве и продолжила разговор, отчего Рей показалось, что инфаркт ей точно обеспечен.  
  
— Так это вы эксплуатируете мою маму, едва ли не доводя до нервного срыва?  
  
— _Клэр!_ — воскликнула Рей, с ужасом уставившись на дочь. — Что ты говоришь? Тебе пора.  
  
— Что вы, мисс Джонсон, — многозначительно ответил Кайло, склонив голову набок и с интересом разглядывая девочку. — Ничего страшного, я готов выслушать любые претензии от столь очаровательной юной особы.  
  
— Отпустите тогда маму домой! — Клэр задрала подбородок, смело встречая взгляд отца.  
  
В глазах Кайло застыли смешинки, его явно интересовала и забавляла маленькая пигалица. Он уже собирался ответить, когда на его плечо легла тонкая женская рука, усыпанная массивными золотыми кольцами.  
  
— О, Кайло…   
  
Из-за широкой спины Соло выплыла Джулия, окидывая мужчину таким горящим взглядом, будто собиралась изнасиловать его прямо здесь. И вряд ли она сочла бы публику помехой. Но Кайло лишь застыл и поджал губы. Заметив это, Джулия с явной неохотой оторвала от него взгляд, поворачиваясь к остальным.  
  
— Доброе утро, мисс Джонсон. Выглядите сонно.  
  
_«_ _Пошла нахер_ _»._  
  
— И вам, мисс Диккенс, — сухо ответила Рей.  
  
В тот самый момент, когда Рей окончательно поверила, что ситуация не может стать ещё хуже, Джулия внезапно обратила внимание на Клэр. Она вдруг пристально вгляделась в её лицо, слегка подалась вперёд и ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой. И прежде, чем хоть кто-нибудь смог понять случившееся, эта женщина выдала то, что заставило сердце Рей остановиться.  
  
— Кайло! А ты не говорил, что у тебя есть дочь.  
  
Голливудская улыбка Джулии затмила утреннее солнце, пока все присутствующие медленно осознавали услышанное. Клэр уставилась на мать, та смотрела на Кайло, а Кайло… он панически метался взглядом между Рей и девушкой. Он пару раз моргнул, словно прогоняя пелену, и с трудом, будто то были самые сложные и нежеланные слова в его жизни, произнес:  
  
— Ты ошиблась, Джулия. Клэр — дочь мисс Джонсон.  
  
Она не мигая смотрела на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, не в силах оторвать взгляд, чувствуя, как все внутри _разрывается, горит, кричит от нахлынувших эмоций._ Кайло опустил глаза, тяжело сглотнул и снова внимательно посмотрел на неё, явственно чувствуя иронию такого предположения и по-прежнему находясь в неведении. На щеке Рей тревожно забился нерв.  
  
— О, —вырвала их из-за грани безумия мисс Диккенс, подхватывая Кайло под руку. — А мне показалось одно лицо. Забавное совпадение!  
  
Она рассмеялась настолько ядовито и неприятно, что на этот раз синхронно вздрогнули все. Даже Клэр была ошеломлена происходящим. Но Рей чувствовала — ни дочь, ни Кайло все ещё не понимали, что произошло.  
  
_Что-только-что-сказала-Джулия._  
  
— Вы ошиблись, — подала голос Клэр. — При искусственном свете часто возникает ошибка в зрительном восприятии. Неточность или неадекватность процессов неосознаваемой коррекции зрительного образа. Так бывает.  
  
Джулия пару раз отуплённо моргнула, пытаясь воспринять ответ, и улыбнулась ей, едва ли это сделав:  
  
— Сколько вам лет, юная леди? Вы очень взросло выражаетесь для столь молодой особы.  
  
Рей уставилась на Джулию и только секунду спустя осознала _этот роковой момент_. Клэр ответила:  
  
— Мне четырнадцать. В марте исполнилось.  
  
От нервного напряжения мысли с трудом двигались в скованном паникой мозгу Рей. И только подняв глаза на задумчиво нахмурившегося Кайло, который словно что-то перебирал в голове, она вдруг поняла — Клэр раскрыла настоящий возраст. Теперь он знает _— ей, чёрт возьми, не двенадцать._ А ведь все думали иначе…  
  
— Ей пора! — воскликнула Рей, но было уже всё равно. Она дёрнула Клэр за руку и потащила в сторону выхода так быстро, что та едва успела пролепетать вежливое «до свидания».  
  
 _Боже! Боже! Нет, он не догадается. Бред! Да с чего ему вообще помнить, сколько точно прошло времени? И вообще…_  
  
— Дорогая, пока! — Она слишком резко и нервно поцеловала Клэр в щеку, и, не дав сказать ни слова, мягко толкнула на выход. — Я побежала. Пора работать, увидимся.  
  
Девочка озадаченно нахмурилась, но послушалась и пошла вперед. Рей ещё пару секунд наблюдала за тем, как дочь уходит. Хотела удостовериться, что та точно не вернется по любой самой невероятной причине. А потом зажмурилась, стараясь выровнять дыхание и унять бешено колотящееся сердце.  
  
_«_ _Всё прошло. Всё позади_ _»._  
  
Не оборачиваясь, не в силах посмотреть, ушла ли эта парочка или нет, Рей направилась в сторону своего кабинета. Голос Кайло настиг её сразу, раскатистым громом врезавшись в барабанные перепонки.  
  
— Рей, стой!  
  
С трудом подавив вновь взвившуюся внутри панику и сделав вид, что оглохла, Рей на подгибавшихся ногах продолжила идти. Бесполезно…  
  
_—_ _Джонсон! Стоять, чёрт возьми!_  
  
Услышав ругательство, все надежды сбежать провалились. Единственное, что ей оставалось — мысленно молиться, чтобы хоть раз удача была на её стороне. _Она боялась. До крика. До ужаса. Потому что самый страшный кошмар воплощался в жизнь._  
  
Обернувшись, Рей увидела быстро приближающегося к ней Кайло. С трудом заставив поднять на него глаза, она в ту же секунду поняла все. Сомнений нет.  


_Он догадался о Клэр._   



	7. Chapter 7

**Сейчас**

Кайло приближался, секунды летели, а спасительное расстояние между ними таяло на глазах. Нет, Рей _совершенно_ не была настроена на разговор. Увидев стремительно шедшего к ней мужчину, единственное, к чему она чётко и без всяких рассуждений оказалась готова — так это к побегу. Жгучее желание как можно быстрее исчезнуть из зоны его видимости лишь подталкивало на этот отчаянный шаг. В итоге, Рей так и сделала: как только прочитала в глазах Кайло весь масштаб надвигающейся беды, тут же развернулась и, стараясь не думать о том, какой трусливой идиоткой выглядит, бросилась в свой кабинет.

— Мисс Джонсон, вы документы мои… — Не замедляясь, Рей на ходу сунула в руки Хакса принесённую Клэр папку с отчётами и помчалась дальше. — …нашли, — закончил изумлённый финансовый директор, переводя взгляд то на документы, то на уже исчезнувшую из поля зрения девушку.

Оказавшись на месте и хлопнув дверью, Рей с трудом подавила желание запереть её, заставить стульями, заложить кирпичами, заминировать — всё что угодно, только бы преследователь не попал в кабинет. Не начал этот мучительный разговор.

Внутренности сковал леденящий ужас и липкий, панический страх. Судя по выражению его лица, ничто не остановило бы сейчас разъярённого мужчину. Пройдя вглубь кабинета, Рей опёрлась руками о стол, безвольно согнулась над ним и дрожащими пальцами сжала деревянный угол почти до боли, обречённо ожидая неизбежного.

Шаги. Шаги, звук которых усиливался с приближением их источника, закончились скрипом двери… и безмолвием. Мгновения полной тишины, нарушаемые лишь едва уловимым тяжёлым дыханием Кайло, тянулись как целая вечность.

Может показалось, и она просто бредит? Почему он молчит?

Но стоило подумать об этом, надежда рассыпалась прахом: тишину прервал шорох, сменившийся щелчком замка — Кайло запер дверь. Нужно было взять себя в руки, надеть маску непринуждённости, обернуться в конце концов. Но такие, на первый взгляд, естественные и не трудоёмкие действия оказались в эту минуту совершенно неосуществимыми.

Рей зажмурилась. Надо же, как нелепо попалась. Это конец. Чёртова катастрофа. Может быть, всё же удастся выйти из положения без последствий? Ах, а как же. _Только через окно._

Она не без усилий, но всё-таки оторвала руки от стола, будто тот был спасательным кругом, открыла глаза и медленно развернулась. Рей прекрасно осознавала, что в таком нервозном состоянии шанс переубедить Кайло ничтожно мал. У неё не было времени подготовиться. Всё случилось настолько стремительно, что захотелось ущипнуть себя, ударить, да что угодно, лишь бы проснуться и понять — это просто дурной сон, шутливая генерация воспалённым мозгом несуществующих событий.

Невольно задержав и без того сбившееся дыхание, Рей подняла взгляд на Кайло, обнаружив, что тот стоит не так далеко, как думала изначально — всего лишь в паре шагов. Она даже не поняла, когда он приблизился, отвлёкшись на собственную панику.

В глаза тут же бросилось насколько же Кайло неестественно бледен: светло-молочная кожа приобрела поистине рекордный выбеленный оттенок. Вряд ли бы Рей поверила, что с живым человеком подобное возможно, не увидь это сейчас воочию. Его лицо осунулось. Он действительно переменился, словно снял с себя публичную маску обаятельного и довольного жизнью человека, которую с удовольствием носил перед всеми.  
Было бы странно предположить, что они появились недавно, но Рей лишь сейчас заметила под глазами Кайло тёмные круги, а морщинки около губ выглядели глубже, чем обычно. Мужчина смотрел на неё пристально, выжидательно, словно хищник перед прыжком. Тёмная глубина его глаз пугала, болезненно завораживала, атрофируя волю и разум. И Рей, оцепенев, словно под гипнозом бесхитростно смотрела в ответ, с тревогой ожидая дальнейшей реакции.

И когда она уже было решила, что это никогда не закончится, или закончится тем, что он просто молча её задушит, Кайло заговорил:

— Не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? — послышался низкий, но спокойный… мертвенно спокойный голос. Так обычно зачитывали приговоры, где несчастного в конце встречала инъекция или электрический стул. Рей ожидала криков, но это оказалось в разы хуже. За невозмутимым тоном таилась угроза, а во взгляде, в идеальном контрасте с голосом, плескались такие боль и гнев, что сразу становилось понятно — он сдерживался из последних сил.

Рей пробила дрожь. Всё её тело сигнализировало об опасности, тревога из-за пугающей неизвестности и непредсказуемости Кайло трансформировалась в реальную физическую боль. В грудной клетке что-то заныло, будто ту стянули жгутом.

— О чём ты? — после слишком затянувшейся паузы спросила Рей, и тут же похолодела от того, каким тягучим, фальшивым и испуганным показался собственный голос. Несмотря на эфемерное чувство контроля над собой и эмоциями, это оказалось самообманом — она сдавала себя с потрохами.

— Ты _прекрасно_ понимаешь, о чём я.

Кайло не двигался, не приближался, но даже на расстоянии от его властной, какой-то демонической ауры у Рей подкашивались ноги. Она с трудом подбирала слова, начиная говорить:

— Я ничего не понимаю. И не хочу понимать. Оставь меня в покое, мне надо работать и… — В следующую секунду он всё же сделал шаг навстречу, и крепкая мужская ладонь сковала тонкое запястье. Рей вскинула голову, вздрогнула и замерла; хватка казалась несильной, но ощутимой. Будь его воля, он мог сжать руку крепче… и запросто сломать.

— Прекращай этот цирк. — Кайло смотрел на неё сверху вниз из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и тёмный омут его глаз затягивал, словно трясина. Рей видела, что он старается сохранить бесстрастное лицо, но даже его завидная выдержка сдавала свои позиции: под глазом тревожно дёрнулась жилка, а губы чуть заметно дрожали от напряжения. — Я не собираюсь вытягивать из тебя каждое слово.

— Я повторяю… — начала слишком эмоционально Рей, переигрывая из-за зашкаливающего нервного напряжения. Рука на запястье сомкнулась ещё плотнее, предупреждая. Кайло морально подавлял всем, чем только мог: голосом, взглядом, ростом, массивной фигурой, прикосновениями. Стоя даже не вплотную, он заставлял Рей чувствовать себя маленькой, беспомощной и глупой — лёгкой добычей, загнанной в западню.

— Убери с лица эту пошлую наигранную чопорность! — зарычал Кайло, потеряв терпение окончательно. От обманчиво спокойного голоса не осталось и следа. — Я не пытаюсь в очередной раз выяснить, что между нами двумя. Я прекрасно понял твою позицию. Но теперь…

— Не смей указывать мне, что делать, — оборонительно прошипела Рей в ответ, резко дёрнув руку и силясь освободиться от хватки. Безуспешно. Кайло отстранённо наблюдал за её хилыми попытками вырваться. — Ты монстр!

— Знаю, — последовал простой, с оттенком печали, ответ. — Но разве с тобой? Боишься меня? — Лицо его разгладилось, только между бровей и в уголках губ остались скорбные морщинки.

— Боюсь! — призналась Рей на выдохе, отбрасывая в сторону убеждения не выказывать это. Ведь действительно боялась, никогда не в силах предугадать, что в ту или иную минуту у Кайло в голове. Вот и сейчас она ожидала всего, чего угодно, но он снова удивил.

— _Клэр._ — Голос Кайло дрогнул и вдруг резко стал пустым и потерянным. Словно это имя окончательно выжгло все эмоции внутри него, не оставив и следа былой ярости. Словно он достиг точки невозврата в своей бушующей стихии эмоций. И теперь, произнеся эти четыре буквы вслух — набор звуков, что всего полчаса назад олицетворял для него какую-то девчонку — теперь переворачивали мир с ног на голову. И потому последнее, на что ему хватило сил — это с трудом закончить то, что собирался спросить. — Клэр… Она…

— Нет! — отчаянный ответ вырвался у Рей раньше, чем следовало. И это стало ещё одной роковой ошибкой.

— Я даже недоговорил, — мрачно констатировал Кайло, отпуская её руку. Но он по-прежнему внимательно следил за Рей, ожидая очередного выкрутаса. — Значит… это правда?

— Никакой правды, ты бредишь! — Рей театрально всплеснула руками, упрямо задирая подбородок, почти выплёвывая слова в лицо Кайло: — Я догадалась, о чём ты, потому что твоя разлюбезная Джулия соизволила выразить это глупое, нелепое, бессмысленное, унизительное…

— Хватит! — В глазах мужчины вновь вспыхнула злоба. Несмотря на свою недавнюю вспышку, он только сейчас повысил голос практически до крика. И Рей, к её же собственному удивлению, мгновенно замолчала. Тон Кайло снизился, но остался мрачно предостерегающим: — Понимаю, ты готова придумать бесконечное количество оскорбительных прилагательных, описывающих сию новость, но это ни на дюйм не отдалит меня от уверенности, что я прав.

Рей с трудом подавила возмущённое фырканье, пытаясь скрыть страх и излишнюю нервозность, но уже понимая, что последний шанс хоть как-то вывернуться из ситуации обречён на провал. Актриса из неё напрочь отвратительная.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, вот и всё, — наконец сформулировала она предложение. Что действительно было так. Правду удавалось говорить уверенней и легче. — Пожалуйста, уходи.

— Я не уйду. — Кайло отрицательно покачал головой. Рей видела, как он взволнован, ранен, напуган фактами, которые открывались ему, но совершенно уверенно и настойчиво хотел разобраться в том, о чём догадывался. И она не знала, как теперь реагировать.

— Как хочешь, тогда уйду я, — устало заявила она и попыталась сделать шаг в сторону. Но это, конечно же, не удалось, ведь Кайло синхронно шагнул за ней, перекрывая дорогу.

— Давай поговорим, мы взрослые люди. — Его голос звучал теперь тихо и приглушённо, что задевало Рей ещё больше, чем его ярость. Она снова подняла глаза и не смогла сдержать прерывистого вздоха, когда Кайло коротко, но так отчаянно и проникновенно добавил: — _Пожалуйста…  
_  
Рей сглотнула ком в горле, чувствуя, что глаза начало жечь от подступающих непрошенных слёз. Боже, она не плакала миллион лет до того, как пришла в эту чёртову компанию. Почему же сейчас? _Почему опять из-за Соло?_

— Хорошо, — услышала Рей звук собственного голоса, не успевая удивиться тому, что согласилась. Словно решение за неё приняло сердце, а не мозг. — Давай.

Она прошла немного вперёд, обогнув двухметровое препятствие и на этот раз не встретив сопротивления, а после присела на светлый кожаный диванчик напротив стола. Кайло колебался лишь секунду, но потом последовал за ней и опустился рядом, но на другую сторону, тактично сохраняя личное пространство.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — начала Рей, сложив руки на коленях и крепко сжимая их, словно это могло унять дрожь.

— Правду, ты же знаешь. — Кайло сделал короткую паузу, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Рей, как будто сам до конца не верил тому, что хотел сейчас произнести. Ситуация казалась напрочь сюрреалистичной для них обоих. Он прокашлялся, словно собираясь с мыслями. Но когда начал говорить, голос всё равно звучал сипло и прерывисто. И всё же, смотрел он уверенно и сосредоточенно, чётко осознавая, что хотел узнать. — Клэр… моя дочь?.. Не ври мне. Я прошу тебя.

Кайло замолчал, напрягся, весь подобрался, и замер, в ожидании ответа.

Рей была готова к этому вопросу. Вернее, только его она и ждала, но всё равно внутренне вздрогнула и похолодела, стоило Кайло озвучить его вслух. В голове пролетели тысячи сказочных сценариев, миллионы причин и желаний соврать, чтобы разубедить. И тут же стало понятно — она не сможет произнести ничего из придуманного в самом невероятном бреду. Сказать откровенную пошлость, что она в одно время с ним спала ещё с десятком парней и понятия не имеет, от кого дочь? Или ещё что-нибудь столь же грязное, мерзкое и не настоящее?

Нет. Она не могла опошлить трепетные воспоминания о той ночи настолько отвратительной ложью и, тем более, не могла соврать, что Клэр — смысл её жизни — появилась в результате неразборчивых половых связей матери.

Это была их дочь. _Их._ Бена Соло и Рей Джонсон. Результат безумно романтичной, волшебной, нежной и страстной ночи любви. И хоть Рей всегда думала, что легко сможет солгать по поводу отцовства, отчаянно оберегая тайну от всех, тем более, от Соло… В результате, вышло как раз наоборот. Пришло чёткое понимание, что теперь, в уголке, откуда нет выхода, отрицать очевидное она уже не сможет. Это выглядело бы глупо, ненатурально и смешно. Врать Соло не получалось, как не получалось держать против него оборону. Она слабее, всегда была слабее рядом с ним. И совершенно не научилась с этим справляться.

И это одно слово. Одно короткое (всего две буквы!) слово, оказалось так трудно произнести.

— Да.

***

**Тогда**

— Per l'ennesima volta! Troppo lavoro e pochi soldi!

Платт стоял, сложив руки на груди, и мрачным взором рассматривал итальянца, который, возбуждённо жестикулируя, пытался что-то объяснить на родном языке.

Рей услышала спор издалека. Оба мужчины были громкоголосыми, и она не сдержала улыбки, подходя к ним, — обстановка действительно выглядела весьма комично со стороны. Однако языковой барьер неожиданно порождал настолько сильный конфликт, что она постаралась скрыть веселье, дабы не гневить дядю и мужчину. В нем Рей узнала прораба, чья бригада ремонтировала второй этаж их дома.

— Я не понимаю этого полудурка, — обречённо сообщил Платт, как только Рей приблизилась. — Он чего-то хочет. Предполагаю, что денег, но я не пойму, какого хрена? Мы уже утвердили бюджет. Правда, тогда был и его менеджер, который, в отличие от него, говорил по-английски, хоть и с сильным шотландским акцентом!

— Buon pomeriggio! — улыбнулся Рей итальянец, тут же меняясь в лице, будто забывая о споре минутной давности.

— Buon pomeriggio, — кивнула она в ответ.

— Ты чего, понимаешь на… на… _ихнем_? — выдавил опешивший Платт, у которого от удивления вылезли из орбит белки слишком маленьких глаз.

— Я всего лишь поздоровалась, — пожала плечами Рей. — Стандартные фразы. У меня приятель-итальянец в университете, понимаю немного. Он просто хорошо говорит по-английски, не возникает проблем.

— Отлично! — Платта не интересовали подробности её получения знаний в итальянском. — Можешь выяснить, что ему надо?

— Ну, попробую. — Рей перевела взгляд, силясь вспомнить всё, что знала, обращаясь к прорабу: — C'è… qualche… problema?

— Già, già, già! — Собеседник пришёл в восторг, когда, наконец, осознал, что его понимают, и усиленно закивал: — С'è un problema!

— Проблемы?! — взволнованно влез Платт, услышав знакомое слово.

— Да, — ответила Рей, — я как раз пытаюсь выяснить какие.

После короткого, но продуктивного разговора, прерываемого постоянными нетерпеливыми уточнениями дяди, Рей наконец-то с трудом выяснила, что закупочная цена материалов оказалось выше, чем планировалось, и теперь придётся доплатить. Или сократить расходы, удешевив закупки.

— И нахер он тогда нужен, хоти я сделать что-то по-дешёвке?! — снова вспылил Платт. — Я бы тогда нанял того ирландца, как сосед, у которого через месяц стена осыпалась. Конечно доплачу! Пусть делает новую смету.

— Bisogna preparare preventivo, — перевела Рей, любезно опуская особо красноречивые подробности.

— Va bene, ci penso io! — Итальянец был крайне доволен, что вышло договориться, и, не скрывая облегчения, потряс руку Рей. — Già, grazie per il tuo aiuto!

— Рer favore, — кивнула она на благодарности мужчины и перевела Платту: — Да, он сделает смету, согласен. На этом всё?

— Пока он не сделал смету — всё! — вдохновлённо ответил Ункар, радостно тряся руку итальянцу, словно пять минут назад они не находились в состоянии активных боевых действий. Прораб с не меньшим энтузиазмом пожал руку работодателю и довольный направился восвояси. Платт посмотрел Рей: — Ты что-то хотела или просто так подошла?

— Просто так, — неопределённо дёрнула плечами Рей, — услышала ваши голоса.

— Ещё бы. Я думал, что придушу его. — Они направились в сторону дома. — Если у итальяшки снова ничего не изменится — ваша с Клэр новая большая комната будет закончена уже в следующем месяце.

— Здорово, — счастливо улыбнулась Рей. Она не просила менять им комнату. Их вполне устраивала старая, но Платт решил, что подросшей пятилетней девочке нужно уже больше пространства. И нанял для ремонта новой спальни не кого-то, а итальянскую фирму по отделке и дизайну помещений. Самых лучших и далеко не дешёвых специалистов, о которых по штату последнее время шла большая слава.

— Спасибо, дядя Платт, — поблагодарила Рей, зная, что Ункар не любит этого, но всё же не смогла удержаться.

— Глупости, — ожидаемо отмахнулся Платт, и отвлёкся, радостно заулыбавшись и завидев, как из дома им навстречу несётся Клэр.

— Дедушка! Мама! — Девочка счастливо бежала к ним, размахивая листком в руке. — Смотрите, я нарисовала нас!

Клэр протянула в поле зрения Ункара и подняла над головой рисунок — корявый, но по-детски очаровательный и милый. Посередине она изобразила себя: палочки ручек и ножек, пара кудряшек, бантик; слева — Рей в треугольнике-платье, с прямыми штрихами волос и широкой улыбкой; а справа — Платт с большим кругом вместо живота и одним волоском, торчащим из головы.

Рей прыснула, развеселившись комичным изображением дяди, и даже Ункар не смог сдержать улыбки:

— Очень хорошо! Ты — талант, малявка. Только я тут толстый какой-то, на деле-то похудее буду, — схохмил Платт, разглядывая художество.

— А мне кажется, мы все похожи, — рассмеялась Рей, отчего Платт притворно закатил глаза. — У тебя талант к рисованию, милая.

Как только Клэр исполнилось шесть, Рей отдала ее в художественную школу

***

**Сейчас**

Кайло прерывисто выдохнул. _Громко_. И, казалось, забыл вдохнуть обратно. Он не моргал, не дышал, не двигался, его глаза — всё, что теперь видела Рей. Она не могла перестать смотреть и с трудом справлялась с собственными эмоциями, видя, как привычный мир сидящего напротив неё мужчины, разбивается на тысячи осколков.

Кайло было запустил пальцы в волосы, судорожно сжимая их, но тут же наклонил голову, закрывая лицо руками. Провёл ладонью по лбу, потёр переносицу, словно пытаясь упорядочить и уложить стоящую вверх ногами реальность. Какое-то время он сидел в таком положении, а Рей не смела ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-то. Она просто замерла, пропуская через себя, вместе с Соло, Армагеддон его жизни, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции.

И та последовала. Кайло неожиданно выпрямился и за доли секунды пододвинулся к Рей вплотную, хватая её за плечи. Он легко, но уверенно ее потряс:

— Почему, Рей? Почему? Господи Боже, почему?!

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, но ей не нужно уточнений, дабы понять смысл слов Кайло. «Почему ты скрыла от меня это?», «Почему я узнал об этом таким образом?»

Рей проглотила ком в горле, практически задыхаясь от жжения в груди.

— Потому что… тебе это было не нужно.

Кайло на секунду замер, перестал её трясти и нахмурился, уставившись на неё, как на умалишённую. А потом издал нечто похожее на нервный истерический смешок.

— Что? С чего, чёрт возьми, ты это взяла?!

— Не помнишь? — вслед за ним Рей вновь начала заводиться. — Что ты мне сказал на выпускном? — Старые воспоминания с новой силой резанули по сердцу, словно за эти годы она и не пережила миллион раз в голове ту сцену, вынуждая себя смириться с его словами, забыть о них, забыть о Соло. — Ты сказал, что я — никто.

Кайло сжал челюсти, его лицо осунулось.

— Ты знала тогда? Уже знала? — спросил он на полувыдохе.

— Знала, — ответила Рей, даже не пытаясь скрыть горечь в голосе. — Я… и подошла тогда… рассказать.

— Господи. — Кайло прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку дивана и положив руку на лоб, вновь вцепившись длинными пальцами во вьющиеся волосы: — Я хотел, чтобы ты оставила меня в покое. Всё. Просто сказал то, что хотела услышать.  
Было видно, что ему тяжело это говорить, произносить вслух, но всё же он пытался объяснить. Кайло вновь открыл глаза и посмотрел на Рей  
— Неужели я бы сказал такое, соизволь ты сообщить мне правду?

Рей продолжала смотреть в глаза, позабыв, что умеет дышать. И она была не в силах оторваться от тех эмоций, что бурным потоком плескались в его взгляде. Реакция Кайло — не реакция человека, просто удивлённого свалившейся на него новостью. Рей отчаянно пыталась заставить себя думать, что она принимает желаемое за действительное, но сердце не переставало убеждать её в обратном. Глаза не врали. Так притворяться невозможно. Да и был ли в том сейчас смысл? Защитные барьеры с треском разбивались о хилые отговорки.

— Если ты и была никем, то только не для меня, — продолжил Кайло прежде, чем Рей смогла ответить, и от его слов последние мысли вылетели из головы. Он говорил нахмурившись, словно признание давалось с огромным трудом: — Святые небеса, о чём ты вообще? Даже под пытками не смогу вспомнить, как давно я — глупый, наивный идиот! — в тебя влюблен.

— Я ничего не замечала, — с грустью ответила Рей, подумав, что ничего не видела и сейчас. Или боялась увидеть? И стоило ли верить на слово? Она не понимала, что чувствует от признания Соло. Тоску? Тревогу? Страх? Слишком много воды утекло, слишком много случилось. Имело ли значение теперь хоть что-то? Но на сердце всё же отчего-то теплело, отдаваясь горечью в кажущейся сладости вкуса.

— Да, я был придурком. Зелёным юнцом, делившим мир на чёрное и белое. — Кайло оставил без внимания её ответ. — Но и ты не меньшая идиотка, Джонсон. Хорошо, допустим, ты поступила так со мной из чистой мести. Из-за нежелания иметь со мной ничего общего. Из-за эгоизма. Да чёрт его знает из-за чего ещё! Но как ты могла поступить так с дочерью?!

Слова Кайло отдались Рей в самое сердце. Он умел бить по больному.

— Я почти сделала аборт, — выдавила она из себя.

— Так почему же не сделала?! — Глаза Кайло блеснули, а губы сжались. Будто ее хоть и не выполненное, но реальное желание из прошлого сильно оскорбило и ранило его.

— Родители… погибли. — Рей опустила глаза, заламывая пальцы. — Я не успела. Ты тут ни при чём.

Возникла пауза.

— Прости. — Кайло снова тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты… осталась одна… с этим всем?

— Нет, — покачала головой Рей, чувствуя отчего-то облегчение, что не вешала на Кайло ещё одну вину за тяжёлую жизнь с ребёнком на руках. Она чувствовала потребность успокоить его. — Мне помогал мамин брат, мой дядя. Очень помогал. Я не испытывала трудностей, и…

— Но рядом мог быть я. Я был бы счастлив находиться рядом с тобой. Рядом с вами.

Рей запнулась, не зная, что на это ответить. И надо ли? Нашлось бы хоть одно уместное сейчас слово?

— Ты думаешь, мне всё равно? Или меня радует мысль, что я тебе не нужен? — услышала Рей вопрос, который пустил по позвоночнику щемящую пульсацию.

 _«Ты нужен мне. Нужен был все эти годы. Нам обеим»_ , — тоненький голосок в голове буквально умолял сказать это вслух.

Но Рей произнесла совсем иное, теперь беззастенчиво и открыто разглядывая ставшее удивительно родным за короткое время их близости лицо:

— А я ведь почти забыла тебя, Соло. Почти смогла. Пять лет у лучшего психолога Нью-Йорка — и я едва тебя вспомнила при встрече.

Кайло прищурился, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Наверное, и забыла бы вовсе, не будь у меня Клэр. У неё слишком много от тебя, слишком. Трудно вытравить из памяти, каждый день видя твои глаза. — Рей прекрасно понимала, что лукавит, прикрываясь дочерью. В этом была доля правды — но только доля.

В глазах мужчины вспыхнула боль, но он никак не прокомментировал, вместо этого добивая Рей окончательно:

— Вряд ли хоть кто-то смог бы стереть из моей головы твой образ. — Он поднял руку, приближаясь к лицу Рей, но не дотронулся, перебирая пальцами в воздухе за миллиметр от её кожи. — К тому же, ты совсем не изменилась. Разве что стала ещё красивее.

Рей пыталась подобрать ответ, но не смогла. Впрочем, Кайло, казалось, и не ждал ничего; он встал и осмотрел кабинет, останавливаясь взглядом на стеклянном шкафу.

— Есть что выпить?

Рей отмерла и на секунду заколебалась, собираясь спросить, за кого он её держит. Но внезапно обнаружила, что ей, как очевидно и Кайло, надоело строить из себя тех, кем они не являлись, и поэтому ответила:

— Да, на верхней полке, за красной папкой.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, ни капли не удивившись ответу, полез в указанную полку и вытащил оттуда бутылку карибского рома «Матузалем».

— Непрофессионально и по-пиратски, — с усмешкой заключил Кайло, читая этикетку и пытаясь неловкой шуткой разрядить обстановку, — но я уважаю твой вкус. Хороший напиток.

На секунду Рей показался неуместным его каламбур, нервы и без того были натянуты, как струна, но всё же она улыбнулась. Ей и правда стало немного легче.

— И мне налей, — попросила она, будучи совершенно уверена, что от этого станет ещё чуточку лучше.

— Непременно.

***

**Тогда**

Рей проработала в пиар-агентстве «Порг» в Эль-Пасо три года, прежде чем менеджер сообщил, что они закрываются.

Не сказать, что Рей удивилась. Она была в курсе плачевных дел фирмы, которая последние полгода с трудом держалась на плаву. Но всё же расстроилась, когда ей принесли эту новость. Хороший коллектив без радужных идей о навязчивой всеобщей дружбе, и вовсе не драконовское начальство. Стабильная зарплата, офис недалеко от дома. Рей из последних сил доставала рекламные контракты, до предсмертного вздоха таща на своих плечах едва ли не все агентство. Но ни её титанические усилия, ни желание хоть как-то выровнять ситуацию, всё же не спасли фирму от краха.

— Дерьмо случается, — многозначительно констатировал Платт, заметив угрюмо плетущуюся по веранде Рей. Она возвращалась с работы. Чуть ранее, несколько дней назад у них уже был разговор с дядей о грядущей потере работы. Так что теперь Ункару не требовалось лишний раз спрашивать, что означает коробка в руках племянницы.

— Угу, — понуро ответила Рей и остановилась. Она нахмурилась, прокручивая идею, которая в последнее время плотно сидела в голове, а теперь и вовсе заполонила собой разум. Решив, что тянуть нет больше смысла, Рей озвучила её Платту: — Дядя, я хочу уехать. В Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, возможно Вашингтон. Туда, где есть работа.

— Отвратная идея. — Ункар моментально стал мрачнее тучи. — Хочешь забрать Клэр с собой?

Рей присела напротив дяди в плетёное кресло и поставила коробку на столик. Разговор предстоял нелёгкий.

— Да, хочу, — как можно мягче начала она, стараясь не нагнетать атмосферу и попробовать донести до дяди весь смысл, почему её решение правильное. — Я очень хочу и просто обязана обеспечить дочери достойное будущее, добиться чего-то, найти хорошую работу. Я не могу и не хочу сидеть на твоей шее.

Платт сначала молча жевал губы, затем закурил трубку, пустив клубы дыма, и лишь потом всё же начал говорить:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, — он откашлялся, — но лучше тебе и дальше сидеть на ней. Ну, на моей шее.

Уточнений не последовало, но Рей они и не требовались. Она и так поняла, что немногословный дядя просто не хотел, чтобы они уезжали. Особенно Клэр, к которой он был слишком привязан. И та отвечала ему полной взаимностью. Возможно, будь на месте Рей кто другой, он остался бы жить в Техасе, не переживая о будущем, наслаждаясь тихой, размеренной и спокойной провинциальной жизнью. Но она была не иной. Не могла плыть по течению, доверяя другим заботы о её будущем. Она хотела независимости, удовлетворения амбиций. Подняться выше своей же головы. Иначе зачем она училась? Мечтала о большем?

_«Ты никто»_

Рей озлобленно отмахнулась от навязчивого воспоминания. Нельзя сказать, что эти слова послужили той движущей силой для самосовершенствования, но определенно значили много.

— В больших городах есть перспективы. Во всем Техасе по специальности толком работы не найти. Рекламные агентства открываются и закрываются, потому что нерентабельны. Здесь дно и ноль перспектив, — продолжила Рей, перечисляя причины своего решения.

— Я могу договориться, чтобы…

— Хватит! — прервала она дядю, чувствуя, как закипает раздражение, но все же постаралась говорить спокойнее: — Я и так испытываю неловкость из-за учёбы, взяток и прочего. За все, что тебе пришлось оплатить. Больше никаких связей. Очень благодарна за помощь, но теперь всё зависит только от меня и моих сил.

— Но я же взял деньги, которые ты захотела отдать. Тебе не полегчало? — хмуро поинтересовался Платт.

— Полегчало. Но это не значит, что я готова брать на себя новый груз.

Рей с мольбой уставилась на Платта, безмолвно прося, чтобы он понял или хотя бы попытался. Добавить было нечего, только факт — она хотела уехать. И сейчас ей вовсе не нужны конфликты с человеком, который помогал, заботился о ней и дочери. При всех желаниях и амбициях решение далось слишком тяжело. Рей привязалась к ранчо, к красивым рассветам и закатам, запаху скошенной травы, лошадке Пирсу, к стабильности и покою. Но несмотря ни на что, здесь ей было не место. Её влекло туманное будущее, хоть вместе с тем и пугало. Но Рей хотелось попробовать. Уверенности придавало и то, что она знала — их всегда здесь ждут, примут обратно. Можно рискнуть и не бояться проиграть. У них был дом.

Рей повязла в своих думах, не замечая, как внимательно её рассматривает Платт. Что крутилось в его голове, оставалось загадкой, но он больше не задал ни одного вопроса, не продолжил спор, не нагрубил, озвучив единственную просьбу:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разрешила Клэр приезжать ко мне на летние каникулы и Рождество.

Рей оживлённо встрепенулась:

— Конечно! Я буду только рада, дядя. Как ты мог подумать, что больше её не увидишь?

Платт чуть заметно улыбнулся и удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Ну, тогда поезжай, если появится возможность устроиться в хорошем месте. Я верю, что ты сделаешь правильный и достойный выбор.

К удивлению Платта и самой Рей, она радостно бросилась ему на шею.

— Ты не представляешь, как я благодарна. Мне очень нужна твоя поддержка.

Ункар мягко похлопал её по спине, и Рей отстранилась, смахивая со щёк сентиментальные слёзы.

— Ну, будет-будет, — смущённо пробубнил Платт, не привыкший к таким разговорам, и едва ли не впервые не высказывая агрессии или отвращения к подобному. Он продолжил, своим откровением трогая Рей до глубины души: — Без Клэр, — дядя опустил глаза, — в моей бесполезной никчёмной жизни не было бы никакого смысла.

— Не говори так, — выдохнула Рей.

Ункар поднял угрюмый взгляд:

— Но это _так_ , — он внимательно всматривался в лицо Рей: — Я никогда не спрашивал и всё ещё не хочу это знать, но… Если ты когда-нибудь жалела о связи с отцом Клэр и о том, что она появилась — не думай о подобном больше. У тебя замечательная дочь, которая всё вокруг делает лучше. Даже такого старого сварливого пня, как я.

— Нет, нет, — отрицательно закачала головой Рей. В мыслях яркими вспышками пронеслись воспоминания о ночи с Беном: его поцелуи, слова любви, прикосновения. А после — счастливый смех дочери, маленькие ручки, обхватывающие шею, и радостный детский голосок, говорящий о том, как она любит мамочку. Ни одного плохого воспоминания. Только не в мыслях о Клэр. — Я никогда не жалела и не пожалею, дядя.

Платт молча поднялся, направляясь к лестнице.

— Я пойду… до конюшни добреду, — сообщил он, явно пытаясь сбежать от некомфортного разговора.

— Да, а я делать уроки с Клэр, — кивнула Рей, тоже поднимаясь и беря в руки коробку с рабочими вещами. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям и открыла дверь в дом. Настроение стремительно ползло вверх, и причиной тому неожиданно стал их с Платтом разговор.

***

**Сейчас**

— Что дочь знает обо мне?

После нескольких глотков рома они вернулись к тяжёлой и такой важной для обоих теме.

Рей не ожидала подобного вопроса, но не сильно удивилась. Тем временем Кайло немного расслабился. Не успокоился, нет, но выглядел более… уравновешенным. Он словно что-то уложил в своей голове. Принял решение, сделал выбор, и причина тому вовсе не в стакане с янтарным напитком, что Кайло держал в руке. Рей насторожилась, не представляя, о чем он мог думать.

— Почти правду, — ответила она, продолжая изучать сидящего напротив мужчину. — Что её отец — мой бывший парень из юности, с которым не сложилось. И что он даже не знал о ней.

Странно, но Рей посетило чувство, точно она уже начала привыкать говорить с Кайло о Клэр. Словно это самая естественная для них вещь — родительские разговоры о собственном ребёнке. Но ситуация, определённо и логично, всё ещё была далека от непринуждённой.

Кайло не ответил, лишь кивнул, задумчиво теребя подбородок. Очевидно он осмысливал поступившую информацию. Его взгляд отвлечённо блуждал по комнате, и в это мгновение он показался таким ранимым и эмоциональным. Словно помолодел и из зрелого мужчины превратился в мальчишку с судьбоносной вечеринки.

Рей вспомнился тот вечер: пунш, музыка, прячущий от неё взгляд Соло. А после его горячие губы и руки, жар их тел, шёпот на ухо, разделённое на двоих неповторимое удовольствие… Продолжись эти отношения — и всё пошло бы по-другому. Они были молоды, в запасе оставалась вся жизнь, но…

Но всё вышло так, как вышло. Они не могли переписать прошлое, но будущее — возможно.

_«Как же я надеялась, что наша ночь станет чем-то большим…»_

— Я тоже надеялся, — прошептал Кайло, и Рей поняла, что говорила вслух.

— Но ничего не вышло, — обрубила она следом. Боже, Рей и не ожидала, что эмоции могут так ярко вернуться снова. Она вновь почувствовала себя жалкой и преданной восемнадцатилетней девчонкой. Словно только мгновение назад Бен сообщил ей, что стул рядом с ним занят, и она не может присесть за его парту.

Кайло неуверенно потянулся, накрывая её руку своей, будто понимая, о чём она думает. Рей не двигалась. Она застыла, хоть и не спешила высказывать сопротивление.

— Глупо, спустя столько лет, говорить слова извинения, — начал Кайло. — Но… всё же я искренне надеюсь, что ты сможешь простить меня за мои роковые ошибки. Наверное, — он слегка сжал её руку, но потом убрал, напряжённо и печально констатируя, — я это заслужил. Всё это. Годы полнейшего одиночества, а теперь и осознание того, что мой ребёнок вырос без меня.

Он сосредоточенно и серьёзно обдумывал что-то прежде, чем продолжить:

— Что бы ты ни решила, знай — я собираюсь предъявить права на дочь, познакомиться с ней и участвовать в её жизни. Любой ценой.

Нечто необъяснимо странное, между восторгом и возмущением вспыхнуло у Рей в груди, путая и так напрочь перемешанные мысли и чувства. Она нахмурилась, пытаясь разобраться в себе, а потом уже решить, что делать с раздражением из-за упрямства Кайло и его невыносимой привычки не считаться с чьим-либо мнением. Но теперь это больше не отталкивало. Он признал Клэр. Не сомневаясь, не колеблясь и секунды, не обдумывая (что было бы вполне ожидаемо и логично для такого серьёзного шага) свое решение часами, днями или неделями.

— Не отвечай мне немедленно, — продолжил Кайло, и Рей удивлённо вскинула бровь. — Будешь ты за или против — прямо сейчас твое решение вряд ли будет обдуманным.

Его взгляд и голос смягчились ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще больше — но он старался её убедить.

— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты подумала. Решила, что хочешь для дочери. — Он сделал паузу, колеблясь, но всё же добавил: — И что хочешь для себя.

Кайло поднялся и встал напротив, возвышаясь над ней во всей своей массивности, и оставшейся сидеть Рей пришлось сильно задрать голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Было неудобно, но она смолчала. Она залпом осушила содержимое стакана, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит. Поморщилась, когда напиток резко обжёг горло, закашлялась, но все же смогла ответить, уставившись на пустое место дивана, а не на Кайло:

— Не ожидай многого. Я не намерена терпеть твои постоянные вспышки гнева — хватило по горло.

Пальцы мужчины напряглись, и рука со стаканом застыла в воздухе, когда он собирался сделать глоток. Передумав, он ответил:

— Сама провоцируешь. Я терпелив, и только ты можешь довести до белой горячки. — Он всё же сел, закидывая одну длинную ногу на другую, и добавил: — Мы взрослые люди и должны решать проблемы по-взрослому. И с тобой мне, как ни с кем другим, хочется договориться цивилизованно.

Рей невольно раскрыла рот, совсем не ожидая от Кайло такой гибкости. Она так привыкла с ним спорить, отбиваться, воевать, когда дело доходило до их взаимоотношений, что теперь было дико и непривычно выслушивать его. Он действительно согласился с ней, что особенно странно в их ситуации. Впрочем, и разговаривать стало куда проще, когда его лицо снова оказалось с ней на одном уровне. Она не жираф.

— Хорошо. Я подумаю, — заключила Рей, запрещая себе делать хоть какие-то выводы, пока здесь и сейчас перед ней сидел мужчина, что являлся причиной её постоянной слабости. Да, нужно решать на свежую голову, если такой эпитет можно применить к тому, что она просто собиралась слегка отойти от шока свалившихся перемен. Если быть честной, стоило, наконец, признать: в вопросах о Соло холодной головы ей не познать никогда.

— Я пойду. — Кайло встал, поправляя волосы и галстук. — Не буду тебя больше нервировать и задерживать.

Сделав пару шагов к двери, он обернулся и уточнил:

— Когда я могу рассчитывать на твой ответ?

— К концу недели, в последнюю рабочую пятницу.

Не было смысла тянуть. И день увольнения идеально подходил, чтобы поставить точки, закончить историю.

И начать новую? Рей не знала. Думать, думать и думать — вот что ей предстояло.

Кайло молча кивнул и вышел. Щёлкнул замок закрывшейся двери.

***

_И Рей думала_. Днём и ночью, на работе и дома, практически переставая есть, спать и делать что-то ещё. Сначала она собиралась серьёзно поговорить с Клэр, спросить хотела бы она познакомиться с отцом, сделать прозрачные намёки, прощупывая почву. Но так и не решилась. Клэр — умная девочка, она сразу бы поняла подвох. А вот к неминуемо последовавшим бы уточняющим вопросам Рей точно не была готова. К тому же дочь на дух не переносила Кайло, и не подозревая о горькой иронии происходящего. Рей балансировала на грани истерики.

Моясь в душе и не ощущая температуры воды, жуя утренний бутерброд и не чувствуя вкуса, делая по работе недельную сводку и забывая каждые пять минут предыдущие цифры, Рей не переставала размышлять, что будет с её жизнью, стоит лишь сделать выбор.

Соло сказал, что не оставит в покое при любом раскладе? Да, это могло быть и преувеличением, но не хотелось проверять. Теперь у него куда более весомый повод, чем раньше. По крайней мере он дал понять, что причина действительно важна.

Иногда Рей всё же позволяла себе поразмышлять, что делать с их отношениями. Соло не просил открыто подумать об этом, но невысказанный намек сочился из каждого его взгляда. И не желай он получить второй шанс, разве завел бы вообще речь о своих чувствах. Тех, что должны были устареть и зачахнуть под весом прошедших лет. Чертовы мужчины и рта обычно не раскроют даже перед смертью, а уж такой гордец, как Соло, и подавно.

И тогда она с опаской, почти насильно пыталась свыкнуться с отчаянным желанием того же — _ещё одного шанса стать счастливой_.

Но страхи жили в ней. Застарелые, грубые. Навязчивые мысли, что Соло безнадежен, что пройдет пара дней и все вернется на круги своя. Это не отпускало. Она слишком привыкла бояться, слишком долго жила с мыслью, что именно Бен виноват в трагедии ее жизни и в том, что оттолкнул. А потому любой иной сценарий, кроме откровенно драматичного, казался ей сказочным.

До конца недели Рей не видела Кайло и понятия не имела, делал он это намеренно или нет. Однако она была рада тому, что никто не мешал принимать решение. И в пятницу, в семь часов вечера, когда основная часть коллег уже покинула офис, Рей сделала это: взяла из папки так и не подписанное заявление об увольнении и направилась к Бену.

 _Ставить точки_.

***

**Тогда**

Переехать в Нью-Йорк удалось не так быстро, как Рей казалось сначала. Прошло ещё долгих полтора года, в течение которых она перебивалась небольшими подработками в Техасе. У неё оказалось всё ещё слишком мало опыта для более крупных фирм в мегаполисах. Впрочем, каждый, у кого ей довелось поработать, высоко оценивал её профессиональную хватку и талант.

И на девятый день рождения Клэр, к безумному восторгу Рей и вселенскому расстройству Платта, появился шанс. Она собиралась устроиться в «Сопротивление» — молодое, но перспективное пиар-агентство Нью-Йорка.

Все твердили, что мистер Сноук — руководитель компании — худшее, что может с ней случиться. Тяжелый и требовательный, он стремительно терял сотрудников одного за другим. Но Рей не унывала и ставила себе цель быть исполнительной и терпимой, если дело, конечно, не скатится до домогательств. Девочке с периферии, пусть и с талантами, лучше не испытывать судьбу лишний раз. Особенно, когда выпала такая блестящая возможность.

И Рей мгновенно отправилась в путь: автобус до Далласа, пересадка до Шарлотсвилла и Вашингтона, а оттуда в Нью-Йорк — и вот, она на Пенсильванском вокзале. Первый раз Рей поехала одна, адекватно оценивая свои шансы и ещё меньше надеясь на удачу, которая в жизни почти постоянно обходила её стороной. Она собиралась на собеседование в «Сопротивление», и только потом думать о переезде Клэр. Пара долларов на фастфуд, недорогой отель в Бронксе — Рей не собиралась тратиться, опасаясь вернуться назад ни с чем.

Но, к великому удивлению, ей на самом деле улыбнулась удача. Мистер Сноук, который оказался действительно тяжёлым человеком, имел деловую хватку и разглядел в молодой, горящей идеями Рей, перспективного работника. Или просто повёлся на смазливую мордашку? Она не знала и не хотела этого знать. Каким бы он ни был, всё же именно его решение взять ее в компанию поставило их на ноги. Получив долгожданную престижную работу, через месяц она привезла Клэр и сняла приличную квартиру недалеко от офиса.

Первое время тяжело приходилось им обеим. Друзья Клэр остались в Техасе, и сначала дочь страшно переживала. Не привыкшая к большому мегаполису и совершенно чужим людям вокруг, она растерялась, забросила кисти и краски. Клэр так к ним больше и не притронулась, несмотря на все просьбы Рей не лишать свой талант воздуха.

Впрочем, и сама она чувствовала себя не лучше. Мало того, что Рей ощущала вину за печали дочери, так ещё и новая работа с утра до ночи проверяла её выдержку. Ей доставались самые муторные и неблагодарные задачи, и было ясно, что первое время она являлась не более, чем «девушкой на побегушках». К концу третьего месяца стало ясно, отчего на этой должности мало кто задерживался надолго, хотя зарплата вынуждала закрыть глаза на многое. И всё же, Рей не сдавалась. Работала и работала, стараясь находить время на дочь и устраивая марафонские забеги в бесконечном жизненном колесе. Но через полгода, вместе с местом помощника генерального директора, она заполучила нервный срыв и переутомление.

Так Рей попала к Фазме — психологу, которого посоветовала коллега по работе. С того времени и до момента прихода в «Первый Орден», Рей регулярно, два раза в неделю, посещала сеансы. Та действительно оказалась профессионалом, Рей была уверена, что только благодаря Фазме удалось выдержать адский темп жизни. Сначала они разговаривали только о работе, планах на жизнь и дочери. Однако, через некоторое время, на свет показалось больное нутро. Рана. Зажившая, но по-прежнему болезненно зудящая, стоило лишь прикоснуться. Они дошли до Соло. Но разложив вместе с Фазмой каждый момент, каждую деталь прошлого, объяснив те или иные вещи — Рей научилась жить с этим. Думала, что научилась. Когда в жизнь вернулся Бен, все выстроенные в голове полочки, все разложенные на них мысли и чувства рухнули. Разлетелись в щепки.

Именно поэтому Рей перестала посещать Фазму. Ей было страшно признать, стыдно вновь проговаривать и обсуждать то, что, на самом деле, она всю жизнь обманывала саму себя. Проблема оказалась куда глубже, вытаскивая настолько глубоко запрятанные чувства, что становилось жутко. Психолог не смог бы ничем помочь. Помочь Рей могла только она сама.

***

**Сейчас**

Рей подошла к кабинету Соло, ещё издалека увидев приоткрытую дверь. Внутри горел свет, а Роуз, конечно, уже не было на рабочем месте. Обычно Кайло уходил часов в пять-шесть, иногда и раньше, если предстояли встречи, но сейчас он был в офисе. И сегодня это не удивило Рей, он ждал именно её. Без сомнений. Чуть помедлив перед дверью и чувствуя, как подгибаются от страха колени, Рей дрожащей рукой схватилась за ручку и потянула.

Кайло вскочил с кресла столь быстро, словно весь день ждал её прихода. Скорее всего, так и было. Но Рей вздрогнула, так и не привыкнув к его порывистости. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась и опадала, когда он опустился назад в кресло и попытался придать себе спокойный и непринуждённый вид. Но Рей физически ощутила его напряжение, неестественно застывшую позу, стоило ей войти.

Пиджак висел на спинке стула, а рукава рубашки он закатал до локтей, куда-то подевав галстук и оставив две верхние пуговицы расстегнутыми. На столе стеклянным блеском переливался стакан с виски. Кайло не был пьян. Краснота его глаз говорила о нервозности, а не опьянении, ведь взгляд остался чётким и ясным, только болезненно внимательным.

— Привет, — тихо сказала Рей, подходя к его столу.

— Здравствуй, — услышала она хриплый ответ. Взгляд Соло упал на бумагу в её руке и снова поднялся. Но на этот раз он скользил медленно и настороженно. Но прежде, чем Рей смогла что-то сказать, Кайло быстро обошёл стол и приблизился к ней, вынудив отпрянуть.

— Что это? — последовал резкий вопрос, когда он вновь опустил взгляд на листок.

— Моё заявление об уходе.

— Не делай этого. — На первый взгляд казалось, что он равнодушен, но Рей услышала те самые нотки отчаянья. — Ты пожалеешь.

Кайло тряхнул головой, пытаясь перефразировать последнее предложение, что прозвучало почти угрожающе:

— Тебе не принесёт счастье этот выбор, — наконец сформулировал он, уставившись на её пальцы, сжимающие проклятый листок.

Рей заморгала, стараясь сглотнуть ком переполнявших эмоций.

— А что принесёт мне счастье? — она спросила так тихо, что Кайло не расслышал бы, не стой он так близко. — И имеет ли это значение, когда в первую очередь меня волнует не моё собственное счастье, а будущее и счастье дочери?

— Почему ты говоришь, словно это несовместимые вещи? Ведь это не так. — Кайло осторожно взял Рей за руку, но она дернулась, чувствуя, как лопаются натянутые до предела нервы. И это вынудило его отступить, разрывая прикосновение. — Я мог бы… попробовать переубедить тебя в этом. Я бы хотел.

— Кайло, — начала Рей, с трудом выдерживая его испытующий взгляд. И сердце сжалось, стоило ей словно со стороны услышать свой голос: — _Бен…_

И заметила, как потеплели его глаза, когда, резко втянув воздух, он замер в ожидании продолжения.

— Каждый день, год за годом, я строила свою жизнь без тебя, — начала она речь, которую прокручивала в мыслях, наверное, миллион раз. Но сейчас все идеально подобранные формулировки вылетели из головы, вынуждая говорить то, что чувствовала, что думала, во что верила. — У меня есть сотни аргументов, вполне весомых, почему я должна уйти и закончить наш разговор, постараться вытравить тебя из своей жизни окончательно.

Кайло открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Рей перебила:

— Дай договорить. Мне и так тяжело.

Кайло осекся, хотя по нему было видно, насколько отчаянно он желает поспорить. И Рей продолжила:

— Так вот. Мы жили хорошо и спокойно все эти годы. Дочь выросла без тебя. И выросла умной, весёлой, доброй и, насколько я могу судить, счастливой. — Рей на секунду прикрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула и продолжила: — Внимание и опека ей вдоволь достались от моего дяди, которого она, вполне заслуженно, считает дедушкой. Я выучилась, пусть и не без помощи, нашла хорошую работу, перебралась в большой город. Сама теперь ставлю дочь на ноги, сама удовлетворяю собственные амбиции. Но…

В глазах Кайло мелькнули боль и тоска. Его разрывало на части, но всё же он держался и молчал, давая возможность договорить. Он опустил взгляд, не в силах контролировать своё отчаяние и смотреть при этом на Рей, но резко поднял его вновь. И она пораженно замерла от безумно заметавшейся там надежды, стоило ей продолжить. Говорить было тяжело, но она должна была это сделать.

— …но никто и никогда не заменит дочери отца. Никто. Пусть прошло так много времени, утекло много воды, но мне все ещё хочется верить, что есть шанс. А ещё… — Рей прикусила губу, ощущая, как непрошенные, нежеланные, слишком долго сдерживаемые слезы расчертили ее щеки. — А ещё мне никто не заменит тебя. Ведь как бы я ни пыталась, как ни старалась, как ни убеждала саму себя, _я не могу жить без тебя_ , чёртов Соло. У меня так ничего и не вышло.

Рей замолчала, с таким трудом и впервые высказав все свои мысли и чувства тому, кто давно должен был их услышать. А Кайло замер на одну бесконечную секунду, словно не веря самому себе. Он казался ошеломленным… обескураженным. Но как только смысл слов дошёл до его сознания, больше не колебался. В один шаг он сократил расстояние между ними, отчаянно, почти грубо сжимая её в объятиях так, что она чуть не задохнулась. И Рей чувствовала дрожь, когда потянулась к нему, когда, закрыв глаза, обхватила руками его шею, притягивая ближе и упираясь лбом в твердое плечо.

— Пожалуйста, не дай мне пожалеть об этом. Я больше не переживу.

— Ты никогда не пожалеешь, никогда, — лихорадочно шептал он ей на ухо, горячими ладонями прижимая хрупкое тело всё ближе и ближе, будто боялся, что она исчезнет или сбежит.

И Рей так сильно хотела поверить в его обещание. До последнего она оттягивала решение, понимая, что не может не попробовать ещё раз. Взрослыми, состоявшимися, независимыми, зрелыми — теперь у них больше шансов создать лучшее будущее.

— Тебе не жить, если пожалею, — шмыгнув носом, усмехнулась она, прижимаясь к широкой груди Кайло и с упоением чувствуя его невероятное тепло. Такое родное. Боже, для всех они едва ли не чужие и ничего не знают друг о друге. Однако та необычная связь, что волшебным образом связала их судьбы, дарила ощущение — Рей там, где должна быть.

Кайло немного отстранился, аккуратно приподнимая пальцами ее подбородок, и прошептал:

— Не пожалеешь. — Он наклонился, намереваясь её поцеловать, но Рей уверенно, пусть и с явной неохотой, упёрлась ему рукой в грудь и нахмурилась.

— Поцелуешь только после чистосердечного признания, — серьёзно заявила она, задрав голову.

Кайло моргнул, напрягся, но кивнул.

— Да, конечно. Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Почему и зачем ты взял псевдоним из «Эмодзи»?!

Рей всё ещё стояла с суровым выражением лица, но глаза заблестели от смеха, пока Кайло пытался на полном серьёзе осмыслить вопрос. Думал он долго, и только когда ее губы дернулись в улыбке, он прищурился, склонил голову и ухмыльнулся:

— Это длинная история.

— Я не тороплюсь.

Кайло бросил тоскливый взгляд на её губы, и начал рассказ, видимо сообразив, что чем быстрее закончит, тем скорее сможет получить желаемое.

— Мне всегда нравилось это сочетание слов. Оно напоминало о тебе, но это не портило впечатления. Кайло Рен — звучит куда серьёзнее и эффектнее, чем Бен Соло.

— Нет, — фыркнула Рей, и Кайло закатил глаза.

— Если вкратце — я уехал от родителей и начал всё с нуля, не желая быть тенью их карьеры. Из-за упрямства решил сменить и имя, потому что ещё в институте по горло хватило. Все и везде знают династию Скайуокеров-Соло, Рена же не знал никто.

— Мне больше нравится старое имя… — с грустью заметила Рей, рассматривая лицо стоящего перед ней мужчины. Она провела по его щеке кончиками пальцев и с удивлением заметила, что родинок с возрастом стало ещё больше.

— Когда его произносишь ты — мне тоже, — мягко улыбнулся Кайло и, предприняв ещё одну нетерпеливую попытку поцеловать Рей, притянул её к себе за талию. — Я ответил на твой вопрос?

Вжавшись в твёрдое мужское тело, Рей подняла взгляд на манящие губы и полные тёмных горящих огней глаза. Там было столько обещаний, что у нее больше не было сил дразнить его. И себя.

— Ответил, — тихо прошептала она, и сама потянулась к его губам. Кайло не заставил себя ждать, встретив Рей на полпути и впиваясь в её рот с нежным, но настойчивым желанием. Переместив руку на затылок, он лихорадочно зарылся пальцами ей в волосы. И Рей вздохнула, захлёбываясь от мгновенно охватившего все тело чувства эйфории. На этот раз Кайло не принуждал, не доказывал очевидность их влечения, просто терпеливо наслаждался такой долгожданной взаимной близостью. Так же, как и она. Неожиданно для самой себя она, вдруг, вспомнила их первый поцелуй, и улыбнулась ему в губы.

Кайло чуть надавил пальцами ей на поясницу, аккуратно, но требовательно прижимая к себе ещё крепче и чувственно прикусывая нижнюю губу. А потом томительно медленно провёл по ней языком углубляя поцелуй. Рей вцепилась в его плечи, ощущая даже через одежду жар его кожи. И желая навсегда сохранить в памяти этот момент, отдалась ощущениям, чувствуя, как по телу растекается это волшебное чувство — их химическая, удивительная и определённо неземная реакция, с которой они действовали только друг на друга.

— Ты с ума меня сводишь, Джонсон. Во всех прямых и переносных смыслах.

— Ты… ты… — Рей хотела что-то съязвить, но губы Кайло переместились на её шею, а после на мочку уха. И она не смогла сдержать лёгкий стон наслаждения, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка кожи ноет от жажды прикосновений. Его руки скользнули ниже, накрывая бедра, и у Рей испарилось последнее желание пререкаться.

— Ты — монстр, — наконец выдохнула она.

— М? Всё ещё? — с усмешкой уточнил Кайло. Горячее дыхание опалило щёку, и он уперся в ее лоб своим, прошептав прямо ей в губы и прикрыв глаза: — Монстр, влюблённый в ведьму.

— Ведьму?!

— Это не главный посыл предложения.

— Монстр?

— Нет…

— Тогда я отказываюсь понимать, что ты имеешь ввиду! — Рей наигранно упёрлась руками в крепкую мужскую грудь, силясь сдержать улыбку.

— Ну, — Кайло не сдавался: взяв её ладони в свои, поцеловал по очереди, кладя себе на шею, лёгким движением руки обхватил Рей за талию и приподнял над полом, — тогда я буду показывать _весь истинный смысл_ этой фразы до тех пор, пока ты не поймёшь.

Он снова завладел её губами, вкладывая в поцелуй всю страсть, желание и чувства, что так долго томились и теперь наконец-то, ощутив отклик, вырвались наружу. Рей задрожала, когда с поцелуем эти эмоции словно проникли под кожу, впитались в кровь и соединились с её собственными, точно такими же, щемяще-огромными и неконтролируемо-бурными. Тело отозвалось моментально, и она запустила пальчики в тёмные локоны, наслаждаясь ощущением близости, чувствуя себя легче воздуха в сильных и крепких объятиях. Боже, эти губы. Как же она скучала по ним, да и по всему остальному.

Рей с трудом прервала поцелуй, задыхаясь, и Кайло нехотя опустил её на пол. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а глаза казались темнее ночи. И причиной тому впервые за долгое время был вовсе не гнев.

— Этого мало для доказательств, — выдохнула Рей, облизывая припухлые от поцелуев губы.

— Я и не думал прекращать рассеивать твои сомнения, — улыбнулся он, дразняще проводя пальцами по призывно изогнувшейся пояснице. И внизу живота Рей ощутила волну томительной пульсации. — Никогда.

Она обвила руками его торс, прижималась щекой к груди и закрыла глаза:

— Я бесконечно на это надеюсь.

***

**Год спустя**

_— Папа…_

Кайло едва не сбился с шага, на секунду замирая и медленно осознавая услышанное. Разобрать невнятный шепот оказалось настолько мучительно, что его выдержки с трудом хватило не разжать от неожиданности руки, когда в мозг запоздало просочилось столь долгожданное слово. Они шли… ну, как шли. Он нёс дочь с дня рождения Джона. «Друга» как называла его Клэр, «тупого остолопа, не уследившего за юной девчонкой» как называл его Кайло. В общем, когда Джон позвонил и, заикаясь, сообщил, что его дочь «немного перебрала с вином», он, точно оголтелый, помчался домой к парню. Уж кто-кто, а Кайло прекрасно знал все особенности таких вечеринок. Сам по молодости веселился подобным образом, не раз следя за её матерью.

Но напиться в пятнадцать с половиной лет! Немыслимо!

Он думал, что сожжёт чертов дом чёртова Джона. Но грозного рыка и испуганных до полусмерти лиц подростков показалось достаточным, чтобы в абсолютной тишине взять сонную дочь на руки и направиться к машине. О, Кайло уже представлял какой разговор о вопиющей безответственности будет ждать наутро Клэр. Но всего одно слово разом выбило любые мысли из его головы. Дочь полусонно уткнулась ему в грудь, и на мгновение он решил, что ему все же послышалось, но она продолжила:

— Мне не хватало тебя. — Кайло инстинктивно прижал свою ношу сильнее. Горло непроизвольно сжалось, и он замедлил шаг, боясь спугнуть самое желанное откровение. — Дедушка добрый, хоть и сварливый. А ещё щедрый. И мама — заботливая, понимающая. Но с тобой я чувствую себя… защищённой. Мне не страшно и спокойно рядом с тобой. Как же хорошо, что всё-таки ты с нами. И мама счастлива… Её глаза теперь горят.

На этих словах Клэр клюнула носом в пиджак отца и через несколько мгновений засопела. Они так и не успели дойти до машины.

Когда же Кайло смог сделать несколько последних шагов и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, положил дочь на заднее сиденье, то понял, как предательски дрожат руки. Злость на Клэр полностью улетучилась.

 _Ни разу_. Ни разу за прошедший год она не назвала его _ТАК_. Первые месяцы их общения стали самыми сложными в жизни Кайло. Клэр яростно отказывалась признать сам факт, что ее отцом может быть мамин дурной начальник. Но он старался. Терпеливо и ненавязчиво пытался наладить отношения. Да, переходный возраст не лучшее для этого время, но другого у него не было.

И вот, спустя долгие, выматывающие месяцы проб, ошибок и хлипких мостов, она назвала его папой. Пусть слово вырвалось не на трезвую голову, и вряд ли Клэр вспомнит его утром, Кайло отчего-то был уверен — шаг к налаживанию отношений, наконец, сделан и с ее стороны. До этого момента Клэр ни разу не проявила к нему и малейших признаков привязанности, разве что немного вежливости. Они могли коротко поговорить о книгах, фильмах, искусстве. Но не больше.

И, конечно, еще долго все будет непросто. Им необходимо время. Много тяжелых часов, чтобы узнать и понять друг друга, но он был готов работать над этим, и ждать. Ведь именно сейчас в нём ярким огнем зажглась надежда, что он на верном пути.

***

**Эпилог**

**Ещё два года спустя**

Телефон Кайло безостановочно вибрировал в кармане.

**Клэр:** _Ну?_

**Клэр:** _Что там?_

Врач приблизил лицо к экрану монитора, внимательно разглядывая картинку УЗИ. Затем обернулся и улыбнулся присутствующим в кабинете.

— Готовы услышать ответ?

**Клэр:** _Уже узнали? Почему молчишь?!_

— Да, готовы, — прошептала Рей, лёжа на кушетке и нервно сжимая ладонь стоявшего рядом мужа.

— Двадцать три недели достаточный срок, чтобы я с 80% вероятностью мог сказать — это мальчик.

Рей вскрикнула, потянувшись обнять Кайло.

— Я был бы рад и мальчику, и девочке, — прошептал он, целуя ее мягкие губы и ощущая, как по телу распространяется поток всеобъемлющего счастья. — Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — со священным трепетом тихо ответила Рей.

**Клэр:** _Пааааап!_

**Клэр:** _ПААААААП?!_

Пока врач занудно гундел будущей матери наверняка безумно важную информацию о том, как протекает беременность, Кайло незаметно достал телефон и, наконец-то, напечатал ответ. Видит бог, он честно пытался сдержать идиотскую улыбку, вызванную нашествием сообщений от дочери.

**Кайло:** _Говорят, мальчик!_

**Клэр:** _О-О-О да, бинго! Баланс сохранён! Теперь нас будет двое на двое, как я и хотела!_

**Кайло:** _Да, детка, всё так._

Кайло мысленно усмехнулся, отвлечённо понимая, как же ему повезло. И хоть их путь оказался тернистым и сложным, он смог добиться, чего все эти годы так отчаянно желал. Перед ним лежала жена — любовь и мечта всей его жизни, а дома ждала дочь, что наконец-то приняла его. Невероятно, но у них с Клэр даже появились свои секреты. Например, как этот.

**Клэр:** _Вскоре возьмусь за наш семейный портрет, и как раз закончу к родам. И не смей говорить маме! Помнишь? Ни слова! Она точно сойдет с ума от счастья, узнав, что я снова начала рисовать._

**Кайло:** _Конечно. Я — могила. Скоро будем дома._

Кайло убрал телефон в карман, когда заметил, что Рей спустила ноги с кушетки. Он помог ей встать, счастливо целуя жену.

Рей подняла на него светящиеся счастьем глаза и положила голову на плечо, выходя в коридор.

— Мне страшно, — вдруг выдохнула она, обхватывая талию мужа, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь кабинета. — Новая жизнь внутри меня, а нам уже по тридцать шесть, и вообще…

— Не уже, а еще. — Кайло развернул её к себе и обхватил руками лицо, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Прекрати. Мы теперь вместе, и со всем справимся. Тебе, моя сильная девочка, больше не надо беспокоиться о будущем. Отпусти страхи, пожалуйста. Неужели за три года я не доказал, что достоин? Разве не дал поводов для спокойствия?

— Доказал, — шмыгнула Рей носом, с любовью вглядываясь в родное лицо. — Я просто паникую.

— А если мы купим шоколадный торт, ты перестанешь? — иронично приподнял бровь Кайло.

— О, да. — Рей радостно рассмеялась. — А какой?

— Самый большой. Со взбитыми сливками, пропиткой из карамельного сиропа и трюфелями — как ты любишь.

— Тогда точно перестану!

Они счастливо рассмеялись и направились в сторону выхода, так и не разорвав объятий. _Всё у них было еще впереди._


End file.
